OMG Not Another Mary-Sue! :One Piece Style!:
by Shuridaru-chan
Summary: Part of the OMG Not Another Mary Sue series. Shura a teenage girl from our world gets sent out of this world and to another world. Her last world was the Naruto world, she died there from poisoning and landed in the One Piece world rated t for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**.:OMG Not Another Mary Sue One Piece Style**:.

**This is a sequal to OMG Not Another Mary Sue Pre Naruto Style, it will help if you click on my profile page and read OMG Not Another Mary Sue Ouran High Host Club and Pre Naruto first. But if you don't want to that's okay.**

**Anyway I enjoyed writing the first chapter, at first I was a bit worried it wasn't going to be as funny. But then an idea hit me! So just enjoy! -Shuridaru-chan-**

* * *

><p>Shura was floating around in the black abyss unable to make any sound about the immense pain she was feeling as her body healed her heart that was affected by the poison spore.<p>

The pain began to dull and Shura started out into space dully, _'I wonder if my family notices I'm gone.'_ She thought curiously the sense of loneliness seeping into her brain; Shura sighed and then closed her eyes to sleep.

_Elsewhere on Earth_

Ben, Shura's little brother had been going through Shura's things to… erhm…. check to see if she left a note! About being gone, yeah _a note_. Anyway, he stumbled upon Shura's shonen jump which had the scene where Jiraiya was telling Naruto about his parents and their past and well. He dropped the book when Shura was mentioned.

At first Ben had thought that it was just a coincidence that a Naruto character was named Shura. But then it cut to a flash back and showed a team picture of Shibi, Shura, and Minato all standing together smiling.

"MOM!" Ben screamed finally about to vocalize what he had wanted to say, then ran out of the room with the shonen jump in hand.

As Shura was sleeping her body began to float towards a light that appeared in the abyss, the sound of the ocean could be heard and the smell of which could be smelt.

In Logue Town Smoker was enjoying a lazy day in his quarters until.

**_CRASH!_**

Something came flying through Smoker's window and landed straight in his lap after forcing him to fly against the wall.

"Huh…?" Smoker asked himself curiously, Marines who were outside heard and ran in.

"Captain Smoker!" The two yelled rushing in, the smoke cleared and they saw a strange girl in Smoker's lap asleep.

"Um… Didn't mean to interrupt." One of them said blushing embarrassed at the situation that seemed to be going on. Smoker made a grunting noise in annoyance at his underling suggesting that he had some sort of relationship with this girl. She couldn't have been older than seventeen!

"You weren't interrupting anything; she just came flying through my window randomly." Smoker corrected the two before they could start rumors that he had a Lolita complex.

"I apologize for jumping to conclusions captain." The marine who said that said quietly bowing. Just about then was when Shura woke up, "What? Oh I'm in _another_ place, Oh well I'm going to go back to sleep." She said after sleepily looking around then flopping her head onto Smoker's shoulder and slowly closing her eyes.

Smoker stiffened up at this and stared at her not really knowing what to do.

Shura slowly opened her eyes again and stared at Smoker. "Hey you're kinda cute." She said still half asleep not realizing who she was talking to again.

The two marines who saw this began to snicker, Smoker turned pink at Shura's blunt comment. He seriously didn't know how to react to a girl ten years younger than him flirting with him.

"You make a good pillow too," Shura mumbled then sat up yawning. "Sorry for whatever a broke or any mental scaring I have caused." She said now staring Smoker straight in the face still not clicking that he was Smoker. Smoker took a long drag from his cigars; this girl was certainly interesting to say the least. But at least she apologized.

Smoker's eyes glanced over at the broken window. But still, that window coasts him 1,000,000 belis. Someone was going to have to pay for it.

"I'm Shura." Shura said deciding to introduce herself in her not fully awake mind. Smoker's attention went back to Shura. "Smoker." Smoker stated calmly, Shura froze for a moment.

Smoker?

Hadn't she heard of that name somewhere before? Smokey the bear? Nah, it was somewhere else. Wait! One Piece! That's where she heard it before! Shura looked at Smoker closely amazed at the resemblance between Smoker than this guy who happened to be named Smoker also.

_'Wait a second….'_ Shura thought then she rubbed her eyes and looked around seeing marine banners and such. Shura's eyes widened _'**SMOKER**! OH **SHIT**!'_ She screamed in her mind then scrambled off of Smoker.

"_Dude_! I am **so** sorry! I didn't realize that **you** where Smoker when I called you cute! _Well_ it's not like it's **my** fault, I blame your mother. But _anyway_! _Sorry~_!" Shura said bowing repeatedly, making the three men sweat drop at this.

Smoker chuckled amused and stood up, "its fine about that, however someone is going to have to pay for that window so you are now officially working for the marines as a cadet to pay off your debt." Smoker stated making Shura's jaw drop.

"WHAT!" She screamed making it echo throughout Logue Town.

Shura was now dressed in a marine uniform grumbling lowly to herself. "Damn Smoker and his stupid amazing abs and great ass." Shura grumbled only to be thwacked upside the head by Smoker himself.

"Stop talking about my body!" he shouted with a red face embarrassed that the girl his ten years junior was talking about him in such a manor. Shura adjusted her new hat and glared at him "Well if you didn't wear your damn jacket like that I wouldn't fucking notice and what's up with the Steven Tyler pants! Anyone can tell if you get an errec-." Shura said but was cut off by a very curious Smoker.

"Who's Steven Tyler?" he questioned curiously, Shura blinked then grinned "A rock star, _well_ it _has_ been debated by many women if he was a Greek god in a past life of his." She explained cheekily making Smoker sweat drop, "Fifty push-ups." He demanded pointing at the ground, Shura just grinned.

"Aw Smokey if you wanted to see my ass you could've just looked behind me when I wasn't looking, instead you go through all this trouble! Aren't you the sweetest?" She teased the older man with a playful but joking wink; Smoker was taken off guard for a moment then yelled "O-One hundred!"

"You must like me a lot~!" Shura sang being her usual self, "Two hundred!" "Okay two hundred it is! Do you want me to do it really fast or tease you by going slow?" "T-T-Three hundred!" "Slow it is!"

In a couple of hours Shura seemed to finish the three hundred push-ups without a problem.

_'Jiraiya must of really taught me something because normally I wouldn't be able to do that.'_ She thought amazed at her own ability, and then she stood up and dusted her hands off. Shura looked over at Smoker and smiled "Enjoy the show?" She teased seeing the look on his face. Smoker turned a deep shade of red at this.

"I am not into younger women!" He shouted at Shura wanting her to stop teasing him like that. The marines will start to think there is something going on. "That's what they all say." Shura said brushing him off then began to walk off then stopped "Ne, Smokey where will I be staying and where's the kitchen at?" Shura asked, Smoker sighed maybe it was a bad idea to let a strange girl who came flying through his window into the marines.

After being shown where the kitchen was and where she'd be staying. Shura ate and then went to her room. Shura slipped off her new Marine issued boots and took off the hat. She flopped down on her cot and stared at the ceiling.

"Minato." Shura said out loud to herself, "I'll keep my promise, you'll see." She said as if she was talking to Minato face to face. With that Shura feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came and there was banging on Shura's door.

"Cadet Shura wake up!" A marine shouted for the other side of the door loudly, Shura yawned and walked over to the door. She then opened it only to have a gun and other equipment shoved in her arms.

"Here is your marine issued rifle and marine issued sword, if you wish to get new things then you will have to pay for them with your own money and buy them on your own free time." The man said gruffly, Shura blinked not sure what this guy's problem was with her but he didn't seem too happy with her.

"Ugh okay." Shura said not quite sure about them giving her a gun and a sword, even Shura knew that was a bad idea. "You will report to the training yard in twenty minutes to be trained by Captain Smoker." He stated before turning around and walking off, "God have mercy on your soul." He mumbled, Shura tilted her head to the side then asked "What?" wanting to know what he said in case it was important.

"Nothing just get ready!" He ordered, Shura sweat dropped "Well then, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said before going back inside and getting ready, she managed to get ready in less than five minutes and spent most of her time looking for the training grounds.

Shura sighed staring at a map that was conveniently posted up on the wall. Although Shura was curious if they thought about if someone was to break into this base they could possibly abuse this map. But Shura's mind turned back to her original dilemma after deciding she really didn't care about what happened to the security of this base.

Shura narrowed her eyes trying to make since of the characters. She groaned loudly in annoyance then said. "_Man_, I knew I should've learnt how to read Japanese." Shura said to herself with her rifle in one hand and scratching her head confusedly with the other.

"Why do they need **_fifteen_** different training grounds anyway? You know that grumpy marine could've told me which number it was, what an asshole." Shura spoke mostly to herself, "Do you talk to yourself like that all the time?" A voice said from behind Shura, "Not really, I just do it sometimes when I've confused about something or the voices inside my head ask me something." Shura answered the voice, and then turned around slowly knowing who it could possibly be.

"Are you lost?" The man in a brown trench coat asked staring at Shura intensively; Shura gulped then nodded "I'm supposed to go to whatever training ground Smoker is at." She said, with her voice barely above a whisper.

This man was Daddy; no really that's his name. Daddy was an ex-marine sharp shooter. Now, well now he was a bounty hunter and well he still scared people shitless. For example Shura here!

"I was just about to head to see Smoker, follow me I'll show you where he is." Daddy said, Shura quietly followed him as he began to walk off. Shura followed him quietly afraid if she made the wrong noise he'd kill her.

"There you are Smoker." Daddy said walking out to the training grounds where Smoker was sitting on a bench smoking. "You know you should've told this girl what training ground to go to then she wouldn't get lost. That's very rude of you." Daddy scolded Smoker whose eyes lazily traveled to Shura.

"You're late." He deadpanned, Shura glared at Smoker "Well if you would've just brought me here yourself or maybe told that asshole marine to tell me what number training ground this is I would've been here on time!" Shura shouted waving her arms about to prove how annoyed and exasperated she was.

"Can't you read? We have a map you know." Smoker said staring at Shura like she was stupid, Shura turned pink in embarrassment "That's not the point! The point of this is that you're a lazy hot asshole who doesn't even have the courtesy to give me directions!" Shura shouted changing the subject; Smoker raised an eye brow but dropped the subject.

However Daddy looked at Smoker questionably, "It's not what you think." He stated knowing just what Daddy was thinking. Daddy smirked smugly at Smoker "That's what they all say." He teased Smoker glared.

Smoker then stood up "Shura go run one hundred laps around the field I'll finish whatever business I have with Daddy and then we'll work on teaching you how to use a rifle." Smoker ordered, Shura sighed and rolled her eyes but took off running anyway.

"What a strange girl." Daddy observed watching the young teen girl run around the field without complaint. "She's stranger than you think, she came here yesterday." Smoker said catching Daddy's attention "Oh she did now?" He commented "Through my window."

Daddy stared at Smoker "Very strange." He finally said then handed Smoker a clip board "I need you to sign this for bounties I have on Fat Lewis and his crew." Daddy said remembering why he was here in the first place. "Where is he?" Smoker asked looking around for Lewis's dead or unconscious body.

"He's not called 'fat Lewis' for nothing, so I can't carry him without throwing out my back." Daddy explained, Smoker took a long drag from his cigars then signed the papers. Once Daddy left Smoker turned his attention to the jogging girl. Smoker's mind traveled to yesterday,

_ "What? Oh I'm in another place, Oh well I'm going to go back to sleep." She said after sleepily looking around then flopping her head onto Smoker's shoulder and slowly closing her eyes._

_'I wonder what she meant by another place.'_ Smoker thought remembering what she said when she woke up. "Where the hell is Tashigi? She should be here by now! She's worse than Shura!" Smoker shouted to himself remembering his other underling, just then Tashigi came stumbling out with her sword at hand.

"I-I'm sorry for being late Captain Smoker!" Tashigi shouted before tripping and falling flat on her face, by now Shura had easily completed the hundred laps when Smoker wasn't looking she stopped and said "Wow, I didn't notice it before but she has the same hair style as me!" She observed hitting the bottom of her fist in her other hand's palm now enlightened, but however not even slightly concerned for Tashigi's well-being.

"Oi! Shura keep running!" Smoker shouted at the other girl, "Fuck you old man! I'm done!" Shura shouted back, "Lair and I'm not old!" Smoker shouted not believing her a normal human being with little to no exercise as it seemed that Shura had would've been down on the ground half dead by the hundredth lap.

"I think I sprained my wrist." Tashigi said quietly in pain but was ignored by Shura and Smoker "I'm not lying you old fart and you are old! You're ten fucking years older than I am!" Shura shouted back with her hands on her hips now. "Then why are you attracted to me? Anyway how the hell do you know how old I am!" Smoker yelled back at Shura, Tashigi sat up slowly "I think it's broken." She said trying to get attention but not succeeding. "Because your _hot_! I asked the grumpy asshole marine how old you where!" Shura shouted back "Liar!" "Guys could you stop fighting I think I need medical attention!" Tashigi shouted with tears in her eyes from the pain of her wrist.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Smoker and Shura shouted then sweat dropped realizing Tashigi's wrist was broke "Oh, sorry." They both apologized bowing making Tashigi sweat drop. In the medical ward Shura was sitting on a table opposite to Tashigi and Smoker was sitting in a chair

"I apologize for not noticing your distress Tashigi." Smoker said shame facedly then he looked over at Shura expectantly. Shura just sat on the table kicking her legs humming a strange tune. "Shura…" Smoker said trying to get her attention. Shura blinked then grunted "Hmmm?" "Aren't you going to apologize to Tashigi?" Smoker asked expecting her to apologize for her rudeness.

"Hell no. It's not _my_ fault she's a fucking ditz." Shura stated bluntly making Tashigi stare at her in shock. Smoker's eye brow twitched, then crashes could be heard behind the curtain near Tashigi's bed in the medical ward. "I'm sorry Tashigi." Shura said her face now swollen bowing.

Tashigi sweat dropped Smoker seemed more… _Expressive_ with Shura around.

"It's okay Shura-san." Tashigi said smiling at her softly; Shura looked up with wide eyes. Tashigi reminded her of Minato just then.

_'Does this girl have the ability to remind everyone from their past that they loved?'_ Shura thought bitterly, "Don't call me Shura-san or smile that like at me again." Shura spat angrily at Tashigi then walked off her face somehow not swollen now.

Smoker and Tashigi blinked surprised, they both caught on to the large amount of bitterness that dripped from Shura's words. Shura walked down the hallway with a deep frown on her face.

Her fist tightened at her sides. _'If I would've just listened to Tsunade or if I would've just ignored Minato then… Then I wouldn't have put him through that and… I wouldn't feel like this.'_ Shura thought tears slowly clouding her vision but none came out of her eyes. Shura's mind traveled back to not to a time that wasn't long ago but now in this place in this world to Shura it seemed to so far away.

_"Shura-san! Look I got the hang of my jutsu!" Minato shouted, he had been working on his teleporting jutsu at the time and he threw his special kunai in the air and formed a hand sign Shura didn't recognize and teleported._

_Unluckily for Minato the kunai flew towards a tree and Minato hit it head on._

_Shura ran over laughing at Minato who was rubbing his head. "Dude you okay?" She said highly amused but concerned for the future hokage at the same time, Minato just smiled at Shura happy she was concerned._

_"Yeah… Shura-san." Minato said smiling softly at Shura, who stared at him with a tint of pink on her cheeks_

"Minato." Shura whispered quietly sliding down the wall that she had been leaning onto in the hallway.

She now sat on the floor staring at the floor with lifeless eyes. _'Maybe we could've been….'_ Shura thought then shook the extremely girly thought away but soon became depressed realizing she thought it on her own free will _'I hate being a teenager.'_ She thought sulking, but her thoughts where cut off when someone said.

"Who's Minato?" Shura looked up hearing someone speak and saw Smoker. Shura stood up and glared darkly at him "No one you should concern yourself with." Shura spat feeling the need to protect her memories of Minato from Smoker. Then she turned around and walked off leaving a confused Smoker behind.

_'I think I would like to get to the bottom as to why that girl came through my window.' _Smoker thought realizing that Shura's story was starting to reveal itself even more to him and frankly Smoker was pretty interested in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shura walked down the hallway headed for her room and somehow Tashigi caught up with her.

"Shura-san! Shura-san!" She shouted running up to her only to run straight into Shura and fall flat on the ground. Shura turned around irritated, "Didn't I _tell_ you **not** to call me Shura-san?" Shura growled lowly, Tashigi slowly got up rubbing her swore wrist which she had landed on. "What am I supposed to call you then? I hardly know you well enough to call you Shura-chan or even Kun!" Tashigi said frustrated with Shura's strange anger and resentment toward her.

"Nothing, I don't want anything to do with you or this base. I hate it here and as soon as I get the chance I'm out of here." Shura spat with her hands in her pockets, Tashigi was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Her character was just too damn noisy and jumped into conclusions too fast. She didn't even bother to find out the whole story first. Just ask Zoro.

Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger at the girl her same age and height. "You should be more grateful! Captain Smoker offered you a way to pay off your debt! I hate people like you! They never appreciate what life hands to them! " Tashigi shouted at Shura angrily for her being ungrateful of an act of charity.

Shura then grabbed Tashigi's jacket and slammed her against the wall.

**"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"** Shura screamed in her face making Tashigi go silent, Tashigi stared at Shura slightly terrified of her at the moment.

Shura lowered her face and tightened her grip on Tashigi's jacket. "You are an idiot for thinking you can just smile and talk just like **he** does. I hate you for thinking you can just run up and call me 'Shura-san' just like **he** did! I hate you because you don't even bother to think for a second that maybe just _maybe_ I couldn't control weather or not I came through that **damn** window!" Shura said with her eyes filling up with angry tears, she was angry at Tashigi, Smoker and everyone else.

But most importantly, she was angry at herself.

"I hate it here, I hate you. I hate Smoker. I hate everyone in this base. So don't call me anything _Tashigi_ because I won't be here for much longer." Shura said before letting go of Tashigi's shirt and walking to her room.

Tashigi fell to the ground taken back by Shura's outburst. _'Who was she talking about?'_ She thought trembling a bit from fear.

Shura didn't bother to eat that night, she wasn't hungry. The next morning came and this time Smoker was knocking on Shura's door.

"Oi, Shura wake up!" Smoker shouted from the other side of the door starting to get annoyed, and then he turned himself into smoke going under Shura's door to see Shura asleep. He was about to wake her up until he saw the expression on her face.

It was guilt filled along with sheer melancholy.

"I'm sorry… Minato…" Shura mumbled in her sleep, she shifted in her sleep and Smoker was surprised to see her crying in her sleep. Strangely enough though there were no tears.

That struck something inside Smoker that moment; he just couldn't stand to see that expression on Shura's face from some strange reason. So he reached out and was about to shake her awake until Shura felt an extra source of warmth and gave a good tug throwing Smoker on the bed with her.

Smoker had a clearly surprised expression on his face because Shura was able to easily throw him in the bed with one arm in her sleep.

Shura hugged him in her sleep and then muttered "Pillow." Smoker blushed at this awkward situation; he stared down at Shura's now calm expression surprised. '_I will not be able to live this down if one of the marines comes in here.'_ He thought, he then made a move to get up but… Well just watch.

"Stop moving stupid pillow." Shura said tightening her hug into a bone crushing one; Smoker bit his bottom lip when he felt pain from what he was pretty sure to be a broken rib now. Just when Smoker thought this couldn't get worse.

"Um… Shura…? I wa…want to apologize for whatever I did last night to upset you." Tashigi spoke quietly Smoker cursed his bad luck when he heard Tashigi's voice. When there was no answer she opened up the door.

"_C-C-Captain S-Smoker!"_ Tashigi shouted with a red face at what she saw, some of the other marines leaned over to see Shura hugging a very uncomfortable Smoker in her sleep. "Tashigi it's not what it looks like Shura-!" Smoker shouted now panicking his worst nightmare and came true.

Just then Shura woke up, "What the **_hell_** do you what you bastards?" Shura growled darkly clearly upset that she was awoken from her sleep. There was a dark aura coming from Shura at that moment and it seemed to make the world much darker. Lighting struck outside the window hitting some poor chore boy on the roof in the process. But none the less the random lighting seemed to add to the scary aura around Shura.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to **_sleep_** here? So **go away**." Shura said her eyes promising dark terrifying threats if they didn't leave. Tashigi gathered her wits about her and slowly closed the door whimpering.

Smoker made a move to get up, but Shura pulled him back down. "You're not going anywhere pillow-chan." Shura grumbled moving into the same spot as before and going back to sleep.

After Shura woke up on her own free will she was in a much better mood. Smoker managed to get his ribs checked and thankfully they were only bursed. Shura got cleaned up and was now following Smoker down the hallway as if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Ne, Smoker why were you even in my room in the first place?" Shura finally asked making Smoker stiffen and stop. "I was trying to wake you up." He said honestly but Shura didn't believe him.

"You were watching me sleep weren't you?" Shura said climbing on Smoker's back and hugging his neck from behind, Smoker stiffened up and turned red "Smokey's a pervert ne?" She purred noticing Smoker's discomfort.

Then Smoker threw her off and into the wall. There was an indent of Shura's body in the wall but she didn't seem slightly effected by it when she jumped up from her upside down position.

"That's not the way to treat a lady! At this rate Smokey you're never gonna get laid not even by even a prostitute!" Shura shouted at him, but Smoker could only wonder why Shura wasn't even bleeding from the impact. _'How can she not even be slightly affected by that? Is it possible she has eaten a devil fruit?'_ Smoker thought with wide eyes

"Oi! Pot Smoker are you listening to me?" Shura shouted in Smoker's ear, but this only earned another punch from Smoker.

"You could've just said no." Shura mumbled with a now swollen jaw. Smoker just ignored her and dragged her to the training grounds

Eventually they made it to the training grounds and Smoker shoved Shura's rifle into her arms.

"Show me how you hold the rifle." Smoker ordered, Shura thought about doing something sarcastic but then again she didn't feel like it after those two hits from Smoker.

Shura adjusted the rifle in her hands not used to holding a gun. But she was smart enough to put the butt near her shoulder. Smoker eyed her position and then adjusted it a bit.

"Don't put it so close to you, because when it blows back it's going to dislocate your shoulder." Smoker said helping Shura adjust her gun, Smoker half expected Shura to make a comment but she didn't.

Smoker took a step back to see Shura's position from a far. But what he didn't realize was he was in front of the rifle's barrel. Shura's finger twitched and well…

**_BANG!_**

_'Oh fuck me,'_ Shura thought miserably when she heard the sound and felt the blow back. Luckily the bullet went through Smoker as he turned himself into smoke. Of course this hit the same chore boy who got shot by the lighting killing the poor man.

Smoker looked behind him and then at Shura. "Shura…" He stated dangerously, Shura's eyes filled up with tears of terror, she drop the gun then shot off with Smoker chasing after her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shura shouted running away from Smoker as fast as she could, then Shura remembered hey she was a ninja in the last world maybe she could just.

Shura ducked down an alley before Smoker could see her and then formed a hand sign making three other Shura's she ordered them to go in different directions and they did. Shura smiled, this would so be a good time to high tail it out of here. So she headed to her room to get her things that mattered.

With suit case in hand Shura marched down to the docks looking for a tiny ship to use to get off this island.

Just when she found one she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just where do you think you're going?" A guff voice said, Shura sighed roughly. Damn it was Smoker. Shura then smiled and turned around to Smoker "Across the big blue ocean Smoker-kun! My Granny is sick and I have to get to her to take care of her!" She chirped sarcastically, Smoker rewarded Shura with a punch on top of the head then picked her up and headed back to base with her.

A few months past and Shura seemed to be doing fine with the marine training. In fact now she was the same rank as Tashigi. Even though every now and again she'd try to escape. But Smoker was always there to drag her back to the base.

"Oi put me down you giant gorilla!" Shura shouted being carried back to the base once more after trying to escape. The towns' people had gotten used to this and found great amusement out of it.

"No because if I do you'll just run straight back to the docks." Smoker said gruffly highly annoyed with Shura's twentieth attempt at escaping. "And you treating me like this Smokey is only making me want to run away~!" Shura sang teasing him, by now Smoker had gotten used to her just teasing by talking but, he hadn't gotten used to when Shura would step it up a level with touching.

"But we all know this is the only way I can get any attention from you Smokey-kun!" Shura purred playing with his hair now wanting pay back for him ruining her attempt at escaping. Smoker blushed darkly because one there was people watching and listening and two Shura was still ten years younger than him!

"S…Stop." He said trying to order her to stop but him stuttering didn't sound very intimating, it's not like Shura was scared of Smoker anyway. Now Daddy that's the guy she was scared of, the guy who could shoot you through the heart and you not even know it.

Shura snickered now pleased that Smoker was uncomfortable, when they finally got back to the base Shura was sent straight to her room and Smoker headed to his room to try and calm down.

The rest of the marines just shook their heads at Shura and Smoker.

After a few minutes of relaxing a marine came into Smoker's room.

"Captain Smoker the straw hat pirates have landed in longue town." He said holding Luffy's wanted poster. Smoker sighed roughly, he just sat down.

Shura laid across her bed holding a poster up staring at it.

"Looks like my ticket out of this place is coming." She said smirking at the grinning picture of Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes indeed Shura's ticket out of longue town was coming. Just like the nameless unimportant marine said the straw hat pirates had landed in longue town on their way to the grand line. Shura knowing this part of the story of heading to the grand line by heart was headed to the place she knew Monkey D. Luffy would be… eventually.

Of course it wasn't a problem for her to sneak out of the base with ease. After all in the last world she was a ninja who was a student for a crazy pervert who liked to chase her around with explosive tags. So sneaking out of a base of marines wasn't a problem at all.

However, there was only two people that gave Shura problems.

"Where do you think you're going Shura-san? Captain Smoker sent you to your room for trying to escape!" Tashigi said like she was better than Shura in some way. Shura didn't see how Hawaiian shirts so did not look good on her.

"Yes I know why he sent me to my room idiot." Shura said standing up from her crouched position "In case you forgot I was kind of **there**." Shura spat sarcastically, Tashigi never felled to get on her nerves. The stupid blue haired girl thought Shura was her responsibility or something. Feh, as if she could _totally_ take care of herself!

"You shouldn't sneak out like this it's setting a bad example!" Tashigi exclaimed, Shura rolled her eyes and folded her arms then Shura leaned up against the wall sighing seeing Tashigi wasn't going to let her through without a lecture.

"I just want to go get something to drink _geeze_. You think _I_ would over achieve by trying to escape **twice** in **one** _day_? _As if_ Tashigi **I **have a _reputation_ to up hold!" Shura said looking at her nails and acting as if being an under achiever with a bad reputation was a good thing. Tashigi sweat dropped at Shura amazed at the irresponsible selfishness of the sergeant.

"Okay then where are you going?" Tashigi said folding her arms figuring there was no sense in trying to stop Shura so at least she'd ask where she was going. "Gold Roger's." Shura said as if it was nothing.

"THE _BAR_!" Tashigi screamed in shock, "No the _day care_. Of course the bar stupid I talk to the old man there all the time!" Shura said sarcastically staring at Tashigi like she was stupid. "Shura you shouldn't be drinking!" Tashigi scolded jumping to conclusions like she always does.

"Yes Tashigi I've been drinking in fact I plan on getting wasted and then having this weird thing with the old man at the bar and possibly two other strangers!" Shura said sarcastically, Tashigi was about to lecture Shura about how bad habits could lead to worse habits. But Shura's eye twitched then she smacked Tashigi on the back of the head therefore stopping her from lecturing her.

"I'm not drinking **beer** idiot! The old man has a brand of sparkling water that I like!" Shura snapped irritated with Tashigi's antics "Besides I mostly go there for the old man's stories." Shura went on walking past Tashigi "Anyway, do yourself a favor Tashigi and get a boyfriend or something. In fact do drugs for all I care. Just stop obsessing about me it's getting pretty weird." Shura said walking off, Tashigi fumed at what Shura was implying.

"I AM **NOT** GAY FOR YOU!" She screamed at Shura's back, Shura let out a laugh not hearing the 'not' in Tashigi's sentence or at least pretending she didn't. "Sorry Tashigi I can't accept your feelings I like men!" She said turning around and smirking at the girl. "I said I wasn't!" She shouted back, Shura chuckled.

"Sorry Tashigi I will not enable your obsession for me anymore!"

Tashigi sighed that girl only hears what she wants to hear.

Shura made her way to Gold Roger's and slipped in the old building.

"Oi, old man are you here?" Shura shouted looking around to see the old geezer asleep. Shura sweat dropped then just hopped behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of sparkling water. She popped it open and the old man woke up because the lid from it hit him on the head.

"You better pay for that!" He said pointing at the bottle annoyed with Shura and her habit of not paying for anything for a month or two then giving him her whole pay check wroth of money for that amount of time. Shura just rolled her eyes and took a gulp of it.

"Fine old man. You know you should try to stay awake more otherwise I just might steal the whole bar's wroth of sparkling water." Shura said casually earning a glare from the old man. "You're lucky I like your style brat." The old man said getting up and stanching the bottle from Shura's hands.

"HEY!" Shura shouted the old man sat the bottle on the bar and pulled out a cup for Shura to use. "Drink out of a cup like a normal person will you?" He said in his usual bitter old man way, Shura rolled her eyes at this. "Grandpa we both know I'm not normal." Shura said snatching the bottle back and drinking out of it.

Just then the guy Shura had wanted to meet walked in. Luffy looked around at the run down bar then saw Shura and the old man who were the only ones there.

"Go away we're closed!" The old man shouted at Luffy who blinked "She's here." He said pointing at Shura who grinned "I'm an exception, I come and go as I please weather the old man likes it or not. Just ignore his protests. He'll serve you anyway." She said, Luffy sat down at the end of the bar next to Shura and grinned.

Then of course the conversation between the old man and Luffy that happened in the show went on Shura kept quiet for the most part until the old man mentioned about hating having no pirate customers anymore and how he refuses to serve anyone else.

"You're serving her." Luffy said noticing Shura's marine uniform. Shura sat the bottle down on the table, "I'm not a marine by choice buddy, if I had the choice I'd join a pirate crew just to get the hell out of this boring town." Shura said to Luffy who grinned brightly "I have a pirate crew!" he said smiling widely at Shura who blinked she didn't expect Luffy to automatically mention he had a pirate crew as soon as she mentioned she hated it here.

"You do?" Shura asked pretending to be surprised, the old man chuckled not surprised that Luffy had a crew after all Luffy did remind him of Gold Roger. Luffy nodded "Hey maybe you can join my crew!" He said getting excited at the thought of having someone who used to be a marine in his crew, Shura chuckled "Wouldn't that be something… Being a part of a man who wants to be pirate king's crew." She said staring at her bottle of sparkling water.

"We'll are you or not!" Luffy shouted wanting the answer right away, Shura laughed "I'll see what I can do! By the way I'm Shura!" Shura said highly amused at Luffy's excitement, she stuck out her hand and Luffy shook it.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said loudly grinning, "Shura do you know where the execution platform is?" Luffy said scratching his head remembering his first problem.

Shura smirked and pulled out some money paying well enough for her and Luffy's drinks.

"Come on I'll show you." She said leading Luffy out the other end of the building just as Smoker came in.

Shura lead Luffy through the crowds making sure not to lose the idiot in the process by holding on to his wrist.

"There it is!" Shura said motioning to the tall plat form. Luffy's eyes dilated in wonder at this.

"The place where the pirate king died…" he said breathless, Shura smirked "Yup it even has that new dead pirate smell still after twenty years!" She joked knowing it was a sick joke. But it was ignored by Luffy who decided to climb up the platform to see what Gold Roger saw.

"Straw hat Luffy!" Shura heard an all too filmier voice say. Shura didn't bother to listen much to what Smoker and Luffy said but she was mostly concerned on what her pirate name should be.

_'Shura the awesome? No... You know what I'll just take and work on that later.'_ Shura thought to herself then she saw Luffy fly away because he messed up. "I lead him and now he goes and flies off on me! Men, the come they go..." Shura said highly amused with her joke, Smoker slowly turned to Shura hearing her voice. Shura gulped seeing his expression and now regretted even making that lame joke.

"**_SHURA YOU LEAD STRAW HAT LUFFY HERE!"_** Smoker screamed at Shura who sweat dropped, "Now Smoker there is no need to get angry I didn't know _per-say_ that Luffy was **the** straw hat Luffy!" Shura said backing away but she only made it worse.

"Let me get this _straight_ he **introduced** himself to you and you didn't even _think_ once that he was straw hat Luffy _even though_ he said his name was **Luffy**!" Smoker growled highly upset with Shura who tried to explain her case more so she wouldn't get in trouble. "Well _technically_ he said his name was Monkey D. Luffy…" Shura said getting technical with Smoker then she went on to the conversation in the bar.

Smoker was now rubbing the bridge of his noise in exasperation at the girl. He could get why he didn't know Luffy was Straw Hat Luffy in the first place but _Shura_… Good **Lord** that girl had something wrong with her.

"He told you he was going to be _pirate king_ and you _still_ didn't think he was a **PIRATE**!" Smoker said then shouted the last part, Shura laughed nervously "Now Capitan Smoker 'Pirate King' is such a _vague_ title these days for all I knew he could've meant he was gay!" Shura said, Smoker's eye twitched "Five second head start." Was all he said "Bye!" Shura said knowing what five second head start meant and shot off much like Luffy did except for no flying.

After managing to lose Smoker Shura headed back to the base to pack knowing there was going to be a storm soon.

Shura carefully packed the kimono she had on when she came here and basically stuffed other clothes she had bought into the extra suit case. She had about three things with her, a back pack full of money that she got because of being in the marines.

Strangely enough Smoker didn't take money out of her pay check for the window. Shura shook her head at that last thought there was no time to think of that now. She had two suit cases full of clothes and a sword strapped to her back. She shot off heading towards the docks where the Mary go was.

After stashing her stuff she headed back to the town square just in time to see Buggy getting ready to 'kill' Luffy.

"ZORO! SANJI! NAMI! USOPP! EVERYONE!" Luffy shouted "Sorry… I'm dead." He said with a big grin on his face, seeing it in real life up close and personal. Shura couldn't help but be shocked at Luffy grinning.

Then of course the lighting struck the platform, Shura let out a laugh at this.

"You see that you stupid clown! You're not supposed to kill sexy people!" Shura said loudly laughing when Luffy stood up and laughed also. "I'm alive!" he exclaimed with a grin, the marines and other pirates sweat dropped at Shura and Luffy laughing.

Then the fight started, Shura of course fought with the marines still pretending to be loyal. Then after that the chase happened and Luffy was cornered by Smoker.

"I told you Straw hat Luffy, if you want to go to the grand line you have to get past me." Smoker said stepping off his smoke powered bike. "Oh yeah I forgot about that!" Luffy said remembering what Smoker had said earlier, Shura then ran up to Smoker and Luffy.

"Yo Smoker need help?" She said in her usual tone, Luffy grinned remembering their earlier conversation. Then he grabbed Shura pretending to hold her hostage, "Shura!" Smoker shouted in shock that Luffy would supposedly stoop that low.

"Let go of me you crazy pirate!" Shura shouted pretending to struggle; Luffy grinned then lowered his hat over his face. "Let me through or I kill the girl." He said darkly, Smoker's mouth hung open in surprise, but before he could say anything a large gust of wind blew blowing away Shura and Luffy.

"SHURA!" Smoker screamed but his voice died down in the wind. Luffy and Shura caught up with Zoro, Sanji and Usopp.

"How the hell are we supposed to make it now?" Shura shouted forgetting this part of the episode.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Shura, Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro turned around.

"Fuck me." Shura groaned remembering, as the other three guys protested. But it was too late Luffy launched all five of them straight to the Mary Go.

As the other three beat up Luffy for doing something stupid, Shura stared up at the raining sky and grinned closing her eyes.

**_"I'M FREE!"_** She screamed with her fist in the air laughing, this of course drew attention to her.

"Who the hell is this?" Zoro asked seeing Shura on the deck lying down and laughing.

"Oh, her. That's Shura she's our new crew mate." Luffy said sitting up stating it as if it was nothing.

**_"WHAT! YOU LET A MARINE BECOME OUR NEW SHIP MATE!"_** The rest of the crew screamed at their captain.

"Why did you help that man… Monkey D. Dragon?" Smoker said gruffly clearly annoyed with the outcome of things, Dragon chuckled "You are not supposed to mess with the order of things! The winds of change have arrived and a new era is upon us!" Dragon shouted then thought _'Pirate King…? If that's what you want then that's what you'll get. This will be interesting especially considering the fact your new friend isn't a normal girl…'_

Tashigi then ran up beside Smoker. "Capitan Smoker where's Shura?" She asked and Smoker glared at the ship disappearing into the horizon "With **him**." Smoker said with venom and hate filling his voice, "Go get my ship we're following them." He ordered his men turning away from the water, "But Capitan that's not your jurisdiction!" A marine shouted Smoker glared in response.

"Didn't I tell you I don't like being ordered around?" he snapped making the other men gulp and run off to fulfill their Capitan's orders.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell were you thinking Luffy?" Nami shouted punching Luffy on top of the head as Shura hummed to herself going inside and changing out of her marine uniform. "We're **pirates**! _Pirates_ don't make _marines_ nakama!" She went on, Luffy just laughed at Nami like she was stupid.

"But _Nami!_ Shura's not a marine by choice!" Luffy said as soon as Shura came back out in new clothes that consisted of a pair of baggy cargo shorts with a belt holding her sword strapped to it and pistol on the other side and a normal red t shirt with a skull on it.

"Right Shura?" Luffy said trying to get Shura to back him up on what he said, Shura picked up the rest of her things in her arms. "Huh? Ugh…Yeah I was forced by Smoker," Shura said nodding in agreement then going back inside.

"She seems to be making herself at home." Usopp dead panned exasperated by all of this, Zoro just shrugged and then flopped down on the deck going to sleep. Which was kind of stupid because it was raining at that time. "Aren't you two going to say anything about this?" Usopp shouted at Sanji and Zoro who seemed strangely quiet.

"Eh, I know how those marines can be besides she seems not to be a threat." Zoro said yawning, while Sanji was being his usual self around women. "She's too beautiful to dislike~! **_SHURA-CHAWN LET ME HELP YOU WITH YOUR THINGS~!"_** Sanji said in his usual way and ran inside only to be kicked back out with ease.

"Don't you ever touch **that** bag **ever** again," Shura spoke darkly slowly opening the door with a murderous aura coming off of her like fire. "Y-Yes ma'am…" Sanji said gulping now scared of her because he hadn't felt a kick that strong since the old man. "Good! By the way I'm Shura~! It's a pleasure to meet all of you! I hope we can be friends~!" Shura sang turning happy in a very fast and creepy way.

The four members of the five member crew gulped and shuddered. While on the other hand Luffy let out a hearty laugh "I like her even more now! I'm glad she's our new nakama!" he said in his stupidly cheerful way making the other's sweat drop.

Shura closed back the door and sighed roughly heading back to an extra room used as storage where she put her things. There weren't a lot of things in it because it wasn't one of the main storage rooms so Shura really didn't have any problems with space. She managed to find an unused couch they had and made a bed out of it.

She turned her attention to a pretty normal book bag that she brought with her along with two suit cases. It had her kimono the only thing she had to remember her time with Minato. She sighed shaking the thoughts away. She didn't need to be depressed like this all the time.

It was obvious that Kushina and Minato were quite literally made for one another. So what was the point even dwelling on that? She sighed knowing she shouldn't let her emotions blind her from the cold hard truth.

Minato wasn't even _real_ from where she came from and Minato was thirteen at that time there is no way that a thirteen year old boy could possibly have any idea the difference between love and infatuation.

Shura groaned loudly, why did she keep thinking about this? Minato was married and dead by now! There was no way she could possibly have a happy ending with him and another thing if and when she got home and somehow managed to bring Minato with her.

Shura didn't seriously think that her parents would let by then a grown man hang around their teenaged daughter. That had gone missing for a time and then came back with Minato. Minato would end up in prison or dead faster than Shura could explain what happened.

"Be realistic Shura," Shura mumbled to herself, she was angry at herself. _'Stupid heart.' _She thought hitting her chest over her heart trying to knock some sense into it. Shura sighed roughly and decided that it had been a long day and went to sleep.

The next day came and Shura stumbled out of her new room tiredly yawning, "Where is the kitchen?" She mumbled hearing her stomach growl.

Shura stupidly stumbled though the hallways of the ship below deck not really able to see very clearly, "now I see why pirates wear eye patches." She mumbled looking around for any source of light that might lead out onto the deck. When she found light coming from the bottom of the door way she only opened the door to the bathroom and not the door leading up to the deck like she had hoped it was.

Mist cascaded out of the tiny room and around Shura who could make out a very fit male figure showering.

"Huh…?" Shura said stupidly still slightly half asleep, she tilted her head to the side as her eyes traced the silhouette trying to figure out who it was and if she was dreaming or not. She knew how _those_ dreams could be.

_'This is like something out of one of those romantic movies my aunt likes to watch.' _Shura thought adsentmindly not realizing that she shouldn't be standing in the door way watching someone shower like a perverted idiot.

But when Shura was tired and hungry her mind really didn't work right. Not that it ever worked just _right_ anyway but whatever.

Shura strained her eyes trying to figure out who was showering at this early in the morning. But then the water stopped and out came…

Sanji.

Sanji wrapped a towel around him and saw Shura standing there with a glazed look on her face.

"Ah, Shura-chan! Did you enjoy the show?" he said grinning at Shura hoping she'd get a cute embarrassed look on her face and try to explain she wasn't peeping on him but really she was. But Shura didn't do what people wanted her to do most of the time.

"Not _really_, you're _small_." Shura deadpanned exaggerating Sanji's size with her hands. Sanji's eye brow twitched. She was like a more perverted female Luffy. But he swore he'd never hit a woman… So Sanji took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. _Besides_, there was _other_ ways to torture someone without harming them physically… Sanji smirked.

"I haven't quite got all the soap out of my hair; care to join me in the shower?" He asked grinning at Shura hoping she'd run away after blushing and such. Shura just stared at him for a few moments thinking about it and then blinked.

"Okay." She said beginning to lift of her shirt, Sanji's face turned red at this. She couldn't be serious!

Shura was just about to pull off her shirt from her body when…

**_"SANJI FOOD!"_** Luffy yelled, Shura blinked at this and Sanji well Sanji wanted to kill Luffy right then and there.

"Oh _yeah_, I wanted to go to the kitchen." Shura said remembering what she was looking for in the first place. She began fixing her shirt back in place and waltzing towards where everyone else was.

"Damn him…" Sanji grumbled getting dressed thinking about what could've happened.

**_"Sanji-kun could you help scrub my back?" An imaginary much more cuter Shura said with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout holding up a brush and a bar of soap. _**

"Why do I have to be the ship's cook? **_IT JUST ISN'T FAIR!"_** Sanji failed miserably biting on his dress shirt crying rivers of tears. Luffy than ran into the bathroom because Shura had informed Luffy that Sanji was there.

"Sanji I want food! Food Sanji! Food!" Luffy shouted demanding food like a little child, only to have one of Sanji's shoes thrown at him. "SHUDDAUP!"

"That's not food Sanji." Luffy said holding Sanji's shoe in his hand, Sanji's eye twitched…

Shura was now out on the deck relaxing in the sun eating an apple humming as if the incident in the bathroom with Sanji didn't happen.

Zoro was a couple of feet away lounging around just as Shura was when they heard loud noises below deck and Luffy came out with Sanji chasing after him yelling things like "You ruined the moment Dumbass!" then after beating Luffy up Sanji went to the kitchen to cook.

"Hey, Shura what's up with the crappy cook?" Zoro said to the now ex-marine who looked over and shrugged.

"I dunno. He said something about Luffy "ruining the moment" so I'm guessing they were having a gay moment and Luffy ruined it with his stupidity." Shura said clueless that Sanji was throwing a fit about her and what happened a few moments ago.

"Seems likely." Zoro said shrugging and then going to sleep, Shura shrugged then leaned back staring up that the sky.

_'I wonder what Smoker's doing…'_ Shura thought to herself taking another bite out of her apple, not to far behind out on the seas Smoker was on his ship in his cabin smoking as usual and drinking.

He gulped down yet another bottle of rum and threw the empty bottle at the wall.

He groaned feeling the pulsing head ache. Of course the giant gorilla was too stupid to understand why he was so miserable for the past few days ever since he set out to chase after the Straw Hat pirates.

Smoker opened up another bottle and he stared at it for a moment.

Just at that moment he got a flash back from a couple months ago.

_Smoker had been doing his usual runs with Shura and Tashigi and Shura said she had to go run off somewhere to do something. Stupidly Smoker let her go and not even twenty minutes later Shura was running through the streets throwing fliers about screaming._

**_"EXTRA! EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT! SMOKER USES TAX PAYER DOLLARS TO BUY PORN!"_**_ Shura shouted grinning like an idiot, Smoker's face turned red at this._

**_"SHURA!"_**_ He screamed chasing after her as she laughed "I shall not be silenced!" Shura screamed defiantly running away from Smoker as fast as she could._

_But she was caught anyway._

_Shura squirmed in Smoker's grip, "You don't have to grip so tight Smoker! Treat a lady right will ya! One of these day's I'm gonna get sick of this abuse no matter how kinky it is!" Shura shouted making Smoker blush, "You're on chore duty!" He shouted trying to think of a proper punishment; Shura stopped squirming and smirked "Oh so I have to have sex with you now? Be more **humane** Smoker the worker's union might get after you." Shura said cheekily making Smoker fume._

Smoker was about to go on with the memory until Tashigi came in without glasses on.

Smoker being drunk and the room being dark thought that it wasn't Tashigi but rather the other sergeant under Smoker's command.

"Sh- Shura what are _you_ doing here?" Smoker said looking at Tashigi funnily, Tashigi blinked unsure what to say but before she could say anything Smoker got up to get a closer look at her. "You know you shou-shouldn't wear Tashigi's clothes she might get mad." Smoker slurred reaching for Tashigi's jacket to take it off of her.

"C-Captain Smoker!" Tashigi finally shouted blushing darkly at what he could've done. "Tashigi…? Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." Smoker said hiccupping slightly and swaying, Tashigi's face burned brightly. "I realize you miss Shura very much but it will interfere with your command if you _persist_ on being drunk all the time." Tashigi said formally but Smoker glared a there darkly when she accused him of missing Shura.

"I don't **_miss_** her at all and you c-can't order me around Tashigi I'm the captain!" Smoker yelled drunkenly swaying so much he fell on his behind. Tashigi folded her arms frowning deeply "Really? If you don't miss Shura so much than why is your cabin filled with rum bottles and why on your walls is it carved into them 'I miss Shura'?" She asked raising an eye brow questionably; Smoker stared at her for a moment.

"I ran out of room on my desk." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Tashigi smacked her forehead in exasperation the captain was in deep denial about this. "How about this if you sober up than you'll be able to recuse Shura _who you don't miss at all_ from the straw hat pirates faster." Tashigi said trying to motivate her depressed and drunk captain, Smoker stared at her for a few moments thinking about it "Okay Shura I'll recuse you from the straw hat pirates." Smoker said mistaking Tashigi for Shura again.

"I'M TASHIGI!" She yelled at him before he could make a comment about her clothes again.

The marines outside sweat dropped hearing Tashigi yell at Smoker.

"That's the fifth time." One of them said exasperated at their captain.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was really hard to write, I had to make three versions of it before deciding on this one. So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>A week passed since then, they helped Apis and dealt with Laboon. Now Miss Wednesday and Mr. Eight were on the ship and they were headed for whisky peak.<p>

Anyway it was a pretty normal day besides having two other bounty hunters on the ship besides Zoro.

Wednesday and Eight were talking among themselves as if the rest of the crew couldn't hear them plotting to steal the ship or kill them.

Nami was doing her usual job and everyone else was just relaxing.

"Hey Nami have you seen Shura?" Sanji said to the navigator who looked up from her map.

Now that she thought about it she hadn't seen the ex-marine all day. But then before Nami could answer.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY PANTS?" Zoro shouted at Shura who had been lounging on top of the roof to the kitchen. Shura groaned in pain as she clutched her ear. Zoro had just so happen to see Shura on the roof and jumped up there with her noticing she was wearing his pants.

"Ow, Zoro why did you yell in my ear!" Shura whined childishly earning a whack on the back of the head from the sword's man "Why are you wearing my pants!" he shouted again, Shura glared at him for hitting her "Because pants are meant to be worn, you shouldn't neglect your pants like that Zoro it's very rude to your pants. Besides all mine are dirty from jumping in after Luffy when he's fell off the ship God knows how many times and because of those dirty dragons those damn dirty dragons." Shura said pouting and explaining herself then trailing off at the end.

This earned a weird look from Zoro who shook his head then went back to his original train of thought.

"Than just clean your pants idiot!" Zoro shouted slightly red because Shura was wearing his clothes out of everyone else's clothes. "Why are you even wearing my pants when Nami could've shared her clothes with you?" He said now thinking about it as to why the hell Shura would choose his clothes.

"I don't want to clean my pants! Besides your pants _speak_ to me. They say wear me Shura we're awesome but we'd look more awesome on yo- OW! ZORO STOP HITTING ME WITH THE HILTS OF YOUR SWORDS!" Shura said childishly and slightly cheekily, only to be hit by Zoro causing her to whine from being hit.

"Take off my pants than!" Zoro shouted at Shura who grinned "You know that's not the proper way to get me out of a pair of pants Zoro." She said suggestively making Zoro blush **"THEY'RE _MY_ PANTS!"** He shouted "You're very stingy you know that." "Just take the pants off!" "No means no Zoro." "T-That's not what I meant!" "Oh so now I'm not good enough for you!" "Stop twisting my words!"

"NAMI! Zoro's being mean to me!" Shura whined loudly much like a little kid whining to her mother, Nami's eye brow twitched in irritation. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Nami yelled at the two that was fighting, no one seemed to notice the two guest on the ship jump up and scream something about them being caught in the act of plotting or really seemed to care that they were plotting against them.

"Geeze what's her problem?" Shura asked exasperated by Nami yelling at the two of them, Zoro smacked his forehead in exasperation as did the others who over heard.

"Get out of my pants!" Zoro said remembering what he was fighting with Shura about, eventually Zoro had forced Shura out of his pants and Shura pouted because now she had to wear Nami's girly clothes (which were so unawesome by the way.)

"Stupid Stingy Sword's man." Shura mumbled as she cleaned her clothes wanting to get out of Nami's clothes as soon as possible. "Won't even let me borrow a pair of pants that he wasn't even using." She went on grumbling to herself as Nami sighed shaking her head. "He's just jealous I looked so much better in them." She complained to herself not caring if Zoro was right there.

"Shut up about my pants!" He shouted hitting Shura again on the back of the head only to be kicked by Sanji for Zoro hitting Shura.

Shura glanced at the two who were now fighting as she rubbed the back of her head. Then a thought popped up in her warped mind.

"Wait… Why do they call Men who use swords as a weapon 'sword's men' isn't that putting a possessive use on the word sword therefor saying that the man belongs to the sword?" She said aloud to herself earning a weird look from Usopp who just decided not to try to figure the ex-marine out. "I'm confused..." Shura said now bewildered by her strange thought about what she was complaining about.

Then Shura stared at the two guests, "Hey Mr. Eight!" She said getting up and walking over to the man who was shaking a bit along with Miss Wednesday thinking yet again they had been caught.

"Y-Yes?" Mr. Eight said shakily while Shura stared at him for a few moments as if trying to remember something. "… Oh right that's what I was going to say! Mr. Eight is Miss Wednesday _your best friend_?" Shura said with her ever so present grin, Mr. Eight and Miss Wednesday stared at her exasperated.

"I guess so… We have been partners for a while." Mr. Eight said a bit uncertain and surprised by the question "So she's your best friend and your partner?" Shura questioned her grin growing larger by the second. While if anyone where to look in the background they'd see Luffy and Usopp playing tag while Zoro yelled at them for making too much noise.

"Yes but what does this have to-?" Mr. Eight asked but was cut off by Shura "Are you her boyfriend?" She asked calmly making Mr. Eight flush "Wh-What! No!" "Oh so you're saying she's not pretty. That's very rude to say that about your best friend~!" "N-No! She's very pretty!" "If you think she's so pretty than why don't you ask her out?" "I don't want to!" "You're gay aren't you?"

"No I'm not ga-!" Mr. Eight exclaimed but was cut off when Luffy shot off colliding into Shura knocking both him and her off the boat. "What the hell?" Eight could only utter while Luffy preceded to make gurgling noises from drowning.

Nami smacked her forehead at Zoro who was taking Usopp that he won the bet that he could launch Luffy using the mast and send him off the boat and he should get double the money because he knocked Shura off in the process.

Why they had this bet in the first place you ask? I don't know. They're teenaged boys so you'd have to explain it to me.

"Zoro, Sanji go save Shura and Luffy before they drown." Nami said exasperated, Zoro was about to complain but saw the look on her face saying that he had already caused enough trouble today and not to push his luck.

Zoro and Sanji walked over to see Shura standing on the water staring at the wet Luffy who was clinging onto her leg for dear life.

"What the hell?" Zoro and Sanji asked at this scene in front of them not able to understand how Shura was standing on water.

Once back in the boat Shura was bombarded with questions.

"How the hell can you stand on water!" Zoro asked first, Shura merely grinned "Because I'm awesome." She said cheerfully giving them a peace sign, making the crew fall over exasperated.

"She must have eaten a devil fruit, that's the only explanation I can think of." Usopp said pushing down on Luffy's stomach to drain him of water.

"Well devil fruit or because _someone's awesome_ that ability will come in handy in the future." Sanji said making everyone grunt in agreement

Once Luffy had been drained off all the water he was now following Shura around begging her to teach him how to stand on water like that.

"I can't teach you something like that! Now leave me alone Luffy I need to bathe!" Shura shouted finally finished with cleaning her clothes she headed to her room to put the things up and headed off to the bathroom not realizing Luffy was following her.

Once in the bathroom Shura began to take her shirt off still not realizing Luffy managed to sneak in with her until.

"_SO COOL!_ Hey Shura where'd you get that cool scar from?" Luffy exclaimed making Shura stiffen up and blush. **"WHAT THE HELL LUFFY! GET OUT!" **She screamed trying to throw Luffy out of the bathroom but he only clung onto her by her shirt. Eventually Luffy accentually pulled it off her.

"You happy now you damn pervert!" Shura shouted with her hands on her hips now shirtless, Luffy blinked not even bothered by Shura being half naked then went back to look at the scar. Shura sighed exasperated with the boy and then jumped forward a bit in surprise when he began to poke the scar.

"St-stop that!" Shura shouted at Luffy who grinned "It's squishy~!" He sang childishly making Shura flush darker.

Nami who happened to pass by the bathroom over heard the two's conversation.

"For the love of God Luffy don't touch me there!" Shura shouted from the other side of the door, Nami heard Luffy let out a whine in protest to Shura not letting him touch her. "But _why_? It's so fun and that's so squishy!" He exclaimed very childishly forgetting about her teaching him how to stand on water. Nami's eyes widened at this, she always had thought Luffy was a little soft in the head so he was too innocent and stupid to think about that stuff. But she guessed she was wrong.

Nami decided Shura could easily take care of herself considering she was an ex-marine and walked off.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT!" Shura shouted trying to pull Luffy off of her inside the tiny bathroom. Luffy merely grinned at Shura thinking it was some sort of game.

Eventually Shura and Luffy fell out of the bathroom, with Shura on bottom and Luffy on top.

Poor Zoro who had just been heading above deck flushed darkly at this.

"WHAT THE HELL! Shura get a shirt on!" He shouted shielding his eyes not wanting to seem like a pervert because there was blood coming out of his noise. But his cries where ignored by the two burnets who were fighting.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Shura screamed trying to pry Luffy off who let out a whine "But Shura! Just one peak!" he whined loudly making Zoro blush darker, was Luffy begging for what he thought he was?

"HELL NO!" Shura shouted with her face red, Shura finally managed to pry him off and stood up glaring at the swords man.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-! CAN'T PEOPLE GET A LITTLE PRIVACY ON THIS SHIP?" She screamed exasperated before slamming the bathroom door shut. Luffy shot up and began to claw at the door. "Common Shura! Just one peak!" he whined about her scar still thinking it was cool. Zoro sighed then grabbed Luffy dragging him off deciding it was high time and Sanji and he gave Luffy the talk since it was clear that no one ever gave him that.

After receiving a beating from Sanji, Zoro and the cook tried their best to explain to Luffy it wasn't right for him to harass Shura like that.

"I don't understand why is it bad?" Luffy asked confused scratching his head the two older boys sighed. "Because Luffy women deserve respect and if you give them that then they will eventually if they like you enough show you whatever you where begging to see." Sanji explained as calmly as he could then Luffy stared at the two men amazed.

"All girls have cool scars on their backs like Shura?" he exclaimed with his eyes shining in wonder and the two men sighed relieved thinking he was getting it finally as they nodded.

"COOL! HEY NAMI!" Luffy shouted running off and then the two men looked at one another.

"Good thing we explained to him that all girls have scars on their backs." Zoro spoke proud of their work and then the cook and the swords man froze.

"Scars…? On their backs?" They both spoke and then realized their error, they rushed outside to try and safe the captain from certain beating but it was too late Nami had already beaten the poor simpleton senseless.

"What idiots tell you that every girl has scars on her back!" Nami shouted exasperated as Usopp sighed and shook his head at the captain's antics.

"Zoro and Sanji did." Luffy replied miserably, Nami turned to the two men standing in the kitchen doorway with eyes aflame much like a demon. The two men gulped wishing they had just asked Luffy what he wanted to see before giving him the talk.


	7. Chapter 7

When they finally made it to whisky peak Shura stayed on the ship.

"Come on Shura! They have meat here! MEAT!" Luffy shouted for Shura to get off the ship. But Shura only lowered herself closer to the ship. "I don't care how much meat they have. When the undead come out of their graves I'm **not** going to be on this island." Shura muttered remembering the giant cactuses were actually really big hills with a bunch of graves on them. If the undead were to rise out of their graves Shura was sure as hell she didn't want to be on that island.

Luffy stared at Shura strangely as she shook with fear muttering things about undead and zombies. Then he shrugged heading off to the party leaving the newest member of the straw hat crew behind.

"They'll be fine, it will all go according to the story line I'm sure of it." Shura muttered still creeped out by the graves on the hills. Shura had half expected Usopp to stay on the ship, but she knew deep down that the coward wouldn't pass up a chance to talk out of his ass. Dear Lord, she hated Usopp so much he reminded her of her _asshole_ uncle who took her into a snake exhibit when she was six. Shura then shook her head shuddering trying to block out the memory of the snakes.

Shura then began to wonder why the hell Luffy would even care that she was on the ship in the first place. Seriously, he should be more concerned on what type of meat he was eating than rather taking his time and running back to the ship to trying to get Shura to join in on the party.

"Ugh the anime was right; it is so freaking hard to tell what the hell he's thinking." Shura groaned aloud to herself falling backwards onto the deck of the ship, and then her complaints about her new captain were cut off by a large explosion. Shura sat up quickly and stared into town.

"That isn't right… there shouldn't be an explosion so soon." Shura said concerned then jumped off the boat heading into town.

She hid out of sight to see that the fight with Zoro and the other bounty hunters started early. Much to Shura's surprise it seemed that Zoro was… Losing.

_'What? That isn't right! In the anime he kicks their ass! Why is it not going with the story line!'_ Shura exclaimed in her thoughts shocked with the outcome of things and then smacked her forehead in exasperation. Even though it might sound crazy it just hit her that the plot might want her to interact somehow. _'B-But I hate manual labor!'_ Shura groaned in her head before deciding to remove her sword from her belt.

Zoro was being cornered by the sheer amount of bounty hunters, there was a lot more than what he had expected. Yeah sure he could handle three or four hundred but seven hundred on this tiny little island. Zoro couldn't help but wonder where all of them lived!

Just when things seemed grim and it was the end for the green haired bounty hunter then in came the hero to save the day – err sort of.

"Here I come to save the day… and shit." Shura grumbled annoyed with having to do something for this part of the ark, why couldn't it been like the Laboon or Apis arks were she was a perfectly useless character! But no she had to save that stupid stingy asshole of a sword's m-.

"STOP THINKING ALOUD IN THRID PERSON AND HELP ME OUT ALREADY!" Zoro shouted exasperated with Shura and wondering why the hell she was thinking aloud in third person.

"Fine! But I better get something in return for this asshole!" Shura growled before the bounty hunters regain their wits about them from laughing at the two and went to attack Shura. Shura was then dog piled onto by countless bounty hunters and Zoro groaned aloud exasperated.

"Just when I think there is some use for her she lets me do-." Zoro groaned aloud before there was a large explosion sending the bounty hunters off into the wild blue yonder much like team rocket. Zoro just stared at the large cater in awe.

"Now tell Daddy you love 'em." Shura spoke from behind Zoro grinning smugly; Zoro turned around and stared at Shura in a new light. "Yes I know, you want to be my little bitc-." Shura spoke but was cut off by Mr. Eight attacking her with his gay attack that Shura didn't remember or even care what it was called.

Shura growled in pain when she was slammed against the wall. "You little _bitch_! That's it your ass is **mine**." Shura growled standing up then attacking Mr. Eight before he could react. Unfortunately for poor Mr. Eight Shura discarded her sword. Seeing that she had lessons from Lady Tsunade back in the Naruto world _well_ he might have had more of a chance of living with the sword in Shura's hand.

"Mr. Eight!" Miss Wednesday exclaimed in shock as smoke kicked up from how hard Shura was punching him.

"YOU DO NOT INTURRUPT ME IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BAD ASS SENTENCE!" Shura shouted at Mr. Eight as she punched him then got off of the poor man once she was done.

Then Shura charged after every other bounty hunter on the island with sheer epic awesomeness that would be told for centuries to come.

"I win~!" Shura sang now on the deck of the Mary Go as the Straw hat crew sailed away, Vivi frowned "I'm sorry for knocking her out after she beat up Mr. Eight it's just she could've killed every last one of us." Vivi spoke extremely worried for the girl's sanity as Shura mumbled in her sleep. "It's fine although I'm beginning to wonder why Luffy got her to join the crew in the first place." Nami replied calmly

Luffy who was watching Shura with much amusement laughed "I like having Shura has a nakama she's funny!" He said grinning making the others shake their heads. Miss All Sunday had just left and they were headed for little Garden.

"No watch out Sanji the lobsters will eat you!" Shura muttered drooling making Sanji squeal with delight because she was dreaming about him. "My sleeping beauty is dreaming about her prince! I must wake her up with a kiss~!" Sanji shouted dramatically in his usual way, then he leaned down to kiss Shura but fell back with Shura shot up colliding foreheads with Sanji.

**"NO NOT THE EXPOLIVE TAGS JIRAIYA ANYTHING BUT THAT!"** Shura screamed and then sat there for a moment as the others stared at Shura wondering what on earth she was talking about. **"AHHHHHH! OH MY _GOD_! MY HEAD _HURTS_! IT _HURTS_ SO _MUCH_! I NEED A _DOCTOR_!"** Shura suddenly screamed after a few moments clutching her head where a large knot was and then she began to scream about her forehead

Everyone sighed annoyed with her as Luffy laughed loudly at Shura's reaction thinking she was just _hilarious_.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU A REAL REASON TO YELL ABOUT YOUR HEAD!" Nami finally shouted causing Shura to shut up then glare at her "You. Are. _Such_. A. Angry. **Bitch**." Shura stated calmly only to earn yet another _medication dose_ to the head for sleeping.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled at the orange haired girl pouting he was just enjoying Shura being awake pulling her usual antics when Nami had to ruin all the fun. Nami glared at Luffy then turned away with a 'humph'.

Zoro sighed and folded his arms "Someone needs to take Shura to bed because we can't leave her like this out on the deck. Unless we want to hear her whine about having a cold." He spoke up and Sanji's eyes lit up "I'll take her!" He volunteered but was held back by Usopp.

"Oh no Sanji we're not going to let you do that. I'm not even sure what you'd do to her would be considered legal." Usopp said then did his captain pose "**_THAT IS WHY I CAPTIAN USOPP~!_** Vote for Zoro." He shouted then spoke the end of his statement.

"Why should I do it? Sanji volunteered!" Zoro shouted not liking the sound of having to carry Shura all the way back into her room and put her in her bed/couch. Usopp swatted his hand displeased with Zoro as he began to explain the whole reason why Shura was yet again knocked out was mostly his fault.

"She's not my responsibility!" Zoro shouted at Usopp who kept telling him he should do it as Sanji whined for him to be allowed to do it.

No one seemed to notice Luffy pick Shura up and carry her below deck. Unlike most would think, Shura doesn't really kick or punch when she's asleep she mostly mutters things when she has vivid dreams. So mostly right now she was pretty much dead to the world.

Luffy being Luffy had no trouble carrying the girl but however he was upset with Nami for hitting Shura like that. He couldn't quite put his finger on it (mostly because it was up his nose) but there was something he liked about Shura. Besides her being extremely funny when it came to fighting with the others.

When Luffy made it to Shura's room he went to set her down but Shura clung onto him. "Warm." Shura mumbled tightening her grip, for any normal person with normal bones Shura could've easily broke Luffy's collar bone from her grip. But Luffy was a rubber man so it was all good.

"Come on Shura let go!" Luffy grumbled trying to pull Shura off of him, now realizing how Shura felt the other day. Shura growled in her sleep and tightened her grip on Luffy making him feel a bit uncomfortable from her almost closing his air ways.

After about twenty minutes of fighting with Shura Luffy gave up. Deciding after much battle of their stubborn will, he rather breathe than not breathe. So out of exhaustion of fighting with Shura Luffy collapsed on the couch with Shura right beside him asleep.

Above deck about that time the other five realized that Luffy and Shura was gone.

"I hope he didn't fall off with Shura-san." Vivi said worriedly as Usopp made a comment about her now being worried for their safety.

Nami being rational went down below deck with the rest of the crew following to find the captain and Shura hanging half way off the couch/make shift bed fighting in their sleep.

"Shura I want food…" Luffy grumbled in his sleep, "Go get Sanji to do it lazy ass." Shura grumbled back punching Luffy in the face causing Luffy to punch back tiredly. Sanji sweat dropped at Shura's comment.

Vivi couldn't help but giggle at the scene. "Meat ~!" Luffy grumbled biting Shura's head while Shura punched him in the gut "Fucking zombie." She mumbled, the rest of the crew deciding it was best to leave the two questionably sane burnets alone and head off to bed themselves.

The next morning came and Shura moaned waking up feeling considerably much more warm than usual. In fact she didn't remember having such a nice pillow in her room. Shura opened up her eyes slowly when she heard her pillow snore loudly. She stared at Luffy's face seeing him dead asleep apparently also using Shura as a make shift pillow.

"That's not a pillow~" Shura sang giggling half asleep, besides agreeing to most anything you ask her to do Shura was always in a considerably good mood when she was half asleep after waking up by herself. "That's Luffy~!" Shura went on singing and then yawned and went back to sleep for a few minutes.

Elsewhere with Tashigi.

Tashigi thought she'd be happy to have the burden of Shura gone. But she wasn't it was only worse without her around. Smoker would try to drink after seeing or hearing anything that reminded him of Shura which would cause Tashigi to be mistaken for Shura and would only lead to very awkward moments for Tashigi.

She didn't even want to remember the time that Smoker actually admitted to her drunkenly that he missed Shura. But it was getting better… Sort of.

Right now Tashigi was kind of hiding from Smoker who was yet again drunk looking for Luffy thinking she was Shura being held captive by Luffy.

"COME ON OUT STRAW HAT RUFUS!" Smoker shouted thinking he had cornered Luffy to a show down, even though he had just called him the wrong name. Tashigi resisted the urge to smack her forehead in exasperation of her captain knowing that would only give anyway her position.

Up until now Tashigi didn't realize how much Shura carried on her shoulders being the center of Smoker's attention. Tashigi couldn't fathom how she got the energy to keep Smoker occupied like she did. But somehow Shura managed it with ease.

Tashigi's musings were caught short after Smoker beat a straw hat wearing broom stick senseless and the grown man started to cry drunkenly. Tashigi felt a bit bad for the captain so she came out from her hiding spot. "Captain Smoker? What's wrong?" She asked wondering why Smoker all of the sudden was crying his eyes out like a little kid who had just been told their dog died.

"I'm sorry Shura!" He wailed drunkenly, which was also quite humorous for those who had seen it as well as pathic. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Straw Cap Luffy!" He wailed grabbing Tashigi in a hug crying once again calling Luffy the wrong name. Tashigi frowned now seeing why Smoker was upset. She patted his back "There, There Captain Smoker. I'm sure Shura's fine she can take care of herself." She spoke trying to comfort him. Smoker then hiccupped loudly making Tashigi sweat drop he was like a lost puppy without Shura to chase around.

Back with Shura, Shura once again awoke quiet peacefully wondering what the extra source of warmth beside her was. When she opened her eyes she stared at Luffy for a few seconds then sighed roughly.

"The idiot must have confused my bed with his." She grumbled thinking the reason why Luffy was asleep next to her was his fault rather than her own. Shura stared at him calmly then smirked a bit, to be fair Luffy was cute but extremely stupid. But that only added to the cuteness factor. Shura the almost smacked herself cutting off her own thoughts "idiot don't start this again, we've been down this road it doesn't turn out well." She grumbled to herself trying to pull Luffy off of her. Shura then managing that feat put a cushion next to Luffy when he was reaching out for something to cuddle with.

Shura then stood up rubbing her head "Why does my head hurt so much?" She whispered aloud then remembered she and Luffy were on the floor and sighed she must of hit her head on the floor when she was asleep.

Shura went to step over Luffy to head to the bathroom but to her surprise Luffy grabbed her and pulled her back down with him cuddling her in his sleep. Shura turned around wondering what happened to the cushion she had given him only to see part of it bitten off of and discarded.

Shura stared at the cushion horrified. 'That could've been me.' She thought glancing at Luffy's mouth then back at the cushion wondering how on earth he managed to eat half a cushion. Shura then felt something wet on her shoulder she turned around to see Luffy drooling on her shoulder.

"GROSS!" Shura shouted kicking Luffy off of her only to have him stretch to the other side of the room and then snap back knocking both of them out of Shura's room and into Nami's and Vivi's room. Shura and Luffy hit the wall waking up Vivi and Nami in the process.

"What on earth?" Vivi mumbled sitting up rubbing her eyes to see Shura trying to keep Luffy from eating her shoulder. "MEAT~!" Luffy groaned in his sleep gnawing on Shura's shoulder. "Get off you idiot!" Shura shouted trying to pull him off. Nami slowly sat up and stared at the two burnets who were unknowingly making their fate just a little bit worse about how loud they were being.

Nami stood up and closed in on them and then threw them both out of her room. "AND STAY OUT!" She shouted throwing the doing into the other wall. Shura hit Luffy who hit the wall first waking the boy up.

"Of fucking course she helps herself but when Luffy gnaws on me she won't even lift a finger except to kick us out. You know what if she's in life threating danger I'm not saving her ass." Shura grumbled while Luffy opened up his eyes. "Oh hey Shura!" He greeted loudly at the girl who was sitting on his lap. Shura glanced behind her "Hey Luffy." She deadpanned, then the two burnets sat there for a moment.

"I'm hungry…" Luffy spoke up suddenly, "Yeah me too." Shura said in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting up both of the burnets headed above deck. Shura grabbed an apple because Sanji wasn't awake yet and Luffy. Well Luffy was eating some poor fish.

"Gross Luffy." Shura said cringing in disgust at Luffy eating a fish raw; Luffy didn't seem to hear her as he kept eating.

Shura looked around on deck noticing they were the only two up besides Vivi and Nami who were probably going back to sleep at the moment.

"How early is it?" Shura mumbled to herself wishing she had a clock to see what time it was, Shura sighing looked around at the early morning mist forgetting Luffy was there.

Shura then recalled a mission she went on with Jiraiya alone in the land of birds this mist reminded her of it.

_"Look what you did dumbass!" Shura shouted at her sensei as they floated down a river "You got us fucking lost! I told you to hire local fishermen as a guide but you said 'No Shura I know the land of the birds. I've been here before!' **Bullshit**! You're such a fucking **idiot**!" Shura screamed at her Sensei who glared at her._

_"Shut the hell up! I know just were we are going! We're just taking a short cut!" Jiraiya shouted back at the girl looking around as if trying to figure out where he was. "Yeah fucking right, you know if Minato or Shibi was here we wouldn't be in this mess!" Shura grumbled flopping back down on the seat she was sitting on._

Of course that mist was just from the local hot spring nearby and this wasn't from a hot spring. Shura chuckled remembering Jiraiya's reaction. Then Shura began to bite into her apple, or at least she thought it was her apple. Instead she bit Luffy's hand that reached over to grab the apple out of her hand.

"OW!" Luffy yelped jerking back, Shura spat a bit not liking the taste of Luffy's skin in her mouth "What's your fucking malfunction Luffy!" Shura exclaimed at Luffy turning around glaring angrily wondering why the hell he was trying to steal her apple. "I was _still_ hungry Shura!" Luffy whined loudly only to earn a thwack to the head. "Idiot." Shura grumbled now actually biting into her apple while Luffy complained about his head hurting.

Shura and Luffy stood there for a moment. Shura's eye brow twitched when she noticed Luffy staring at her. "I'm going back to bed." She said not feeling comfortable being alone with Luffy so early. Shura headed for the door that lead below deck but stopped when Luffy asked "Why was there a kimono in one of your back packs?" Luffy questioned suddenly, Shura stopped dropping her apple in shock. "You _went_ through the back pack with the rip on the side?" Shura questioned with her back turned to Luffy.

"Yeah." Luffy said nodding even though Shura couldn't see him nod. Before he knew it Shura had Luffy pinned against the mast. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO THROUGH **THAT** BAG!" Shura screamed at Luffy gripping his vest, her eyes were filled with fury. Luffy stared at her steadily "Nami said I should to make sure you weren't tacking us for the marines." He answered surprisingly calm unlike Shura who let Luffy go.

"I'm fucking killing that bitch." She growled turning around and heading for Nami's room but was once again stopped by Luffy. "Who's the guy in the picture?" he questioned stopping Shura who froze, Luffy found the picture of her and Minato?

"No one." Shura snapped quickly trying to keep her mind on track of murdering Nami slowly and painfully. She took a step forward but Luffy stopped her "Didn't seem like no one, you seemed pretty happy in that picture." He said now suddenly beside Shura, Shura's bottom lip quivered a bit as she tried to choke down the tears.

She tried not to think about Minato directly, no matter how hard she tried not to feel guilty because it wasn't her free will of leaving Minato. But she did Shura felt like she betrayed him. She felt horrible because of that because Minato never did anything to hurt her and she hurt him. She hurt him in the worst way possible and there was nothing she could do to make up for it now.

Time was lost she couldn't go back to that moment and make everything better erase all the pain Minato felt because she died right after kissing him. That was supposed to be a special moment for Minato and she ruined it.

Shura finally managed to choke the tears down and looked up at Luffy. "What does it _matter_? I don't _belong_ here Luffy. So why should I even bother telling you who that boy was when I'll be gone and in some other place where no one knows me or anything about me and it'll be yet another place I don't belong in or to." Shura spoke trying to keep her voice steady, Luffy stared at her evenly letting her talk.

"You might not be able to understand this, but I'm not from this world. That boy in that picture is from the last world I was in as is the kimono. I was stupid to think I might belong there but I didn't and I won't belong here ether. I don't really belong anywhere really. I didn't feel belonging in my own world so why should I feel it anywhere else?" Shura spoke her voice now steady then sighed noticing the blank look on Luffy's face.

"I'm a _mystery_ world traveler." Shura deadpanned trying to help Luffy understand, Luffy's face lit up "Oh!" He said now understanding, Shura shook her head slightly amused but disappointed. "Look I'm going to bed its way too early to be up." Shura said reaching for the door knowing there wasn't any real point in killing Nami that girl would be sent to hell anyway.

"Shura," Luffy spoke up again, Shura turned around to look at Luffy. "What?" Shura asked and Luffy grinned "I want to make you smile like that again." He said smiling brightly at Shura who flushed slightly and turned around "You're an idiot Luffy." She retorted quickly before heading below deck, closing the door behind her Shura sighed roughly.

"I hate him." She said sounding like she was trying to convince herself of the dislike for Luffy. But deep down Shura knew it wasn't true and probably never would be. _'Damn him and his personality.'_ She grumbled in her mind before heading to her room.

Later on that day Shura woke up slowly her head feeling slightly better. She had mostly forgotten about the conversation with Luffy earlier that day. But she did remember that she was not going to safe Nami from any danger.

"Bitch." She mumbled to herself just when the she devil walked into the room, "Nice boyfriend." She said holding up the picture of her and Minato in it goofing off. Shura's eye twitched "That better not being the original bitch or I'll fucking kill you." Shura snapped glaring darkly at Nami thinking of ways to murder her slowly and painfully.

Nami sweat dropped this side of Shura was in stark contrast to the juvenile egotistical side that she normally showed.

"What's his name?" Nami said changing the subject and Shura stared at her and glanced at the picture "I'll tell you his name if you give my picture back you damn thief." Shura snarled lowly, Nami took a step back at how angry Shura was with her. Then she handed the picture back to Shura who seemed to calm down as she stuck it back into the same book bag. "His name is Minato Namikaze." Shura said keeping her word unlike the thief would.

"And you're right he used to be my boyfriend and now he's dead." Shura said looking up at Nami happily drinking up the guilty look on her face "Bet you feel like a damn bitch now don't you?" Shura smugly smirked at Nami's guilt.

Nami sighed knowing why Shura was angry at her now and she understood. "I'm sorry." She apologized catching Shura off guard "W-What?" Shura spoke a bit shocked at Nami's apology "I just wanted to make sure you weren't still loyal to the marines. That's why I told Luffy to go through your things and I kept the picture because if you were still loyal I could use it against you somehow." She explained her actions making Shura dead pan.

"Wow that makes _all_ the difference now!" Shura spoke sarcastically then stood up "Look I'm not fucking loyal to those damn marines! I hate being told what to do and even if you tried to you that against me I could kill you faster than you could pull that up." Shura spoke darkly cornering Nami, she then leaned over to Nami's ear _"You're lucky that I don't kill you now."_ She growled lowly into Nami's ear then leaned back.

"I have one rule and one rule only Nami, **don't ever touch that bag again** and I won't kill you. The things in there are too precious to me to let grubby little thieves touch them. No amount of money can meet the value of those things in that bag. So if you don't touch my treasures I won't murder you and make it look like and accident." Shura darkly stated sending chills down Nami's spine. "Got it?" Shura barked as Nami hastily nodded and Shura smiled "Good girl." She said with her facial features relaxing then she smiled.

"We better hurry Nami! Everyone's awake by now!" She said happily terrifying Nami even more. Shura turned around from Nami giving one last glance at the bag making sure it was still there and then heading above deck.


	9. Chapter 9

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! **OH _SHIT!"_** Shura screamed running through the jungle away from Miss Valentine and Mr. Five.

Now if you're wondering as to why our favorite writer/world jumping heroine was running through the jungle for her life screaming profanities like some ignorant red neck who just pissed off a bear.

It all started just a few hours ago…

After threatening Nami of her life for touching her belongings Shura headed above deck.

Usopp and Luffy were playing cards with that duck that Shura was sure its name was Carue.

Zoro had just finished cleaning his laundry and was slowly carrying each load back to the men's quarters. Vivi was being waited on by Sanji like the little princess she was and Nami was still below deck probably working on her will just in case Shura decided to kill her.

Shura then staring at Zoro remembered she had saved his ass and he owed her.

"Hey Zoro!" Shura greeted smiling at him; Zoro twitched apparently remembering his debt to the other female straw hat member. "I hope you keep in mind your debt to me." Shura spoke smiling ear to ear then glanced at Zoro's pants in his arms for some reason.

"Yeah, I _remember_." Zoro grumbled in his usual way and Shura opened her eyes and stared at Zoro dully.

"Drop your pants." Shura ordered suddenly pointing at the ground as to where she wanted his pants to go. Zoro stiffened up and turned slightly pink "W-What?" He questioned hoping he heard her wrong.

"Damnit Zoro drop your pants!" Shura demanded for some reason angry with Zoro, Zoro turned red hearing her for the second time "N-NO!" He stuttered thinking that she wanted him to drop his pants that were around his waist right then and there. Shura growled then smacked his pants that were in his arms to the ground and stomped on them.

"Idiot! What's your problem? I was telling you to drop your pants because there was a banana spider on them!" Shura exclaimed pointing at Zoro's previously clean pants on the ground and sure enough there was a crushed body of a poor poisonous spider that would've killed Zoro with one bite.

Zoro stared at Shura surprised and uttered an "Oh." Now realizing what she had meant, Shura stared at Zoro harshly wondering what his problem was and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell did you think I meant! I was obviously telling you to drop your pants that were in your arms! Didn't you see me look at them?" Shura exclaimed exasperated with the sword's man. Who suddenly felt very… _Very_ stupid.

Shura stared at Zoro for a moment as if trying to figure out what he thought she meant and then her eyes widened in realization.

"Pervert." Shura said folding her arms and staring at the sword's man smugly "Did you seriously think I'd demand _that_ of you? You're probably **smaller** than Sanji! Always being that angry does that to a guy you know." Shura said smirking while Zoro turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"S-Shut up!" Zoro shouted picking up his pants and heading below deck as Shura laughed. "Nice come back Zoro!" Shura called after him cockily then turned around to see Sanji smiling at her happily. "What?" She asked looking at Sanji clueless as to what he was thinking "Nothing~! Shura-chan. Nothing at all." He said skipping off into the kitchen leaving Shura there confused

"That was weird." Shura mumbled quietly to herself, and then she was knocked backwards by the giant dolphin that landed near the ship.

Of course being a marine for a good amount of time she was of some use helping them out to catch the wave.

Then soon they made it to Little Garden. Shura didn't bother listening to what everyone else was saying as she tried to remember all the details of this ark and sighed it had been so long since she had seen it that all she remembers is Dory, Broggy, and Mr. Three being in this ark.

"Ugh, why can't I remember anything?" Shura groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose, then she heard a loud bird's cry and looked around now starting to listen to what the others were saying.

"There's no need to be afraid Nami-swan~! It's just normal noises of the jungle I bet it's just some little bird with a really big mouth." Sanji said smoothly and just then the 'little' (the term little is used very loosely) swooped down. Almost everyone managed to avoid it except Shura. Who had just then started paying attention.

"SHURA-SAN!" Vivi exclaimed while Shura looked around "What the hell?" Shura shouted then looked up at the bird highly irritated. "Oh no! Don't think you're going to try to take me off some were and eat me." Shura shouted at the bird glaring darkly at it. Everyone on the Mary Go looked up at Shura and the bird's fading figures then they heard a loud shout

**_"KAI!" _**Shura shouted after attaching an explosive tag on the bird causing it to explode and ultimately making the bird fall out of the sky.

"SHURA!" Shura heard someone yell as the bird let go of her and she fell out of the sky for the second time in her life.

"This… Is so not awesome." Shura grumbled to herself folding her arms as she fell. Thanks to her training and falling out of the sky a lot after an explosion under her studentship of Jiraiya. Shura was able to smoothly land on a branch of a tree.

**Okay** I lied she fell head first on a tree branch. "OW!" Shura groaned sitting up having a headache all over again "I hate birds." Shura grumbled glaring at the now on fire corpse of the bird not too far away.

Shura then spotted Mr. Three's hide out in the jungle. "Oh look~! It's that candle pedophile's house!" Shura exclaimed grinning as she jumped down and snuck towards the house to hear what they were talking about.

Shura got bored after the first five seconds of hearing him talk to Mr. Five and Lady of the lemons (Miss Valentine).

"That is why intellect will always out rule brute strength." Mr. Thee stated adjusting his not so fashionable glasses. Shura took this as a cue to pop up leaning on the window seal grinning. "What about dumb luck? That has no strength or plan to it and people using just brute strength and intellect wouldn't have time to adjust their strategy to react to it." Shura stated grinning ear to ear wondering how the man she accused mentally of being a pedophile would react.

"What a good question Miss Valentine-." Mr. Three said smoothly but Miss Valentine cut him off "I didn't say anything Mr. Three." She corrected him and Mr. Three raised an eyebrow then glanced over at Miss Golden week. Who replied by shaking her head no telling him that she didn't say anything ether.

"Then who said that?" Mr. Five questioned looking around and then all eyes landed on Shura who was reaching in grabbing some of Miss Golden week's cookies. "Hello~!" Shura sang grinning at the adults cheekily then shot off before they could do anything.

And that brings us to where we are now, Shura running in the jungle from the king of picking his nose and the duchess of lime.

"SHIT!" Shura screamed running away from the two as Mr. Five flicked his explosive boogers at her. "GROSS MAN! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to flick that stuff at people!" Shura screamed at him turning around at him then sped up when he flicked another one at her.

Shura didn't know how long it was until she lost the two pursuers but when she did Shura slowed down into a jog. "Whew that was quite the run, but that perverted bastard ran faster while chasing after me than what they did." Shura thought aloud to herself wiping the sweat from her eyebrow.

"What you're still alive?" a voice said making Shura turn around to see Zoro. Shura grinned and folded her arms

"It'll take more than a damn bird to kill me Zoro." Shura smugly said then walked up to Zoro leaning onto him "But I'm tired still." Shura grumbled into Zoro's shoulder as he stiffened up. "Zoro carry me back to the ship~!" Shura whined loudly, Zoro growled "HELL NO!" he shouted not wanting to carry the girl back to the ship "Why not~! I've saved your live twice in the past few days and all I'm asking of you is for you to carry me back to the ship~!" Shura whined very childishly stomping on the ground then pouting as she turned away from Zoro.

"You're just mad because I didn't want to sleep with you." Shura grumbled making Zoro blush "NO I'M NOT!" he screamed completely mortified with what Shura was implying.

Shura turned around and grinned "**Consciously** maybe not but **unconsciously **_you want me_." Shura teased grinning ear to ear. Zoro began to steam about this time **"NO I _DON'T!_"** He screamed at the top of his lungs and Shura stared at him for a moment then began to tear up.

"Y-Yo-You t-th-think I-I'm**_ UGLY!_**" Shura sobbed loudly as rivers of tears came out of her eyes; Zoro stood there a moment surprised at Shura's reaction then thought about what if the others heard what Zoro had done.

Sanji wouldn't ever let him live it down because Zoro made Shura cry. Zoro was sure Luffy would be angry also. Usopp would probably bring it up whenever it befitted him and Nami… Nami would raise his debt.

"I didn't know I was so horrible to look at! Just kill me now Zoro so you don't have to suffer looking at me anymore!" Shura wailed dramatically now leaning on a tree crying her eyes out. Zoro then started to panic at the thought of his debt being raised and him looking like some heartless bastard that liked to pick on Shura.

"N-No that's not wh-what I meant! I meant I wouldn't want to sleep with you!" He shouted looking around making sure no one was seeing what was going on. This only made it worse as Shura's tears got heavier. "Just leave me here Zoro! The dinosaurs will eat me! No wait I'm _too **ugly**_ to eat!" Shura wailed now on the ground sobbing loudly.

Zoro didn't know what to do with Shura but before he could do anything Shura tackled him to the ground and an explosion went off nearby.

"Sh-Shura?" Zoro questioned looking up at Shura perfectly dry face and then became pissed "WHAT THE HELL YOU WEREN'T EVEN CRYING!" he exclaimed only to be ignored by Shura who picked Zoro up and shot off with him on her shoulder.

Zoro looking behind Shura and himself due to being on her shoulder saw Miss Valentine and Mr. Five chasing after them. "Hey those are the guys from the last island!" he shouted pointing at them. But was ignored by Shura once more.

Shura tried to concentrate on where she was going but then suddenly everything went black when Zoro asked how fast they were going.

"Ugh." Shura groaned when she awoke to find that she had been tossed on the ground next to Zoro and Nami. "Well fuck." Shura swore noting that she couldn't move her hands "Fuck is right, moron you almost got us both killed by running off a cliff and getting hit with one of those bombs that guy flicks!" Zoro shouted at Shura clearly not happy with her. Shura turned to him then glared "If you would just shut the hell up then I would've been able to pay attention asshole!" Shura shouted back at Zoro who glared darkly at her **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" **they both shouted at one another glaring making Mr. Three, Miss Valentine, Mr. Five, Vivi, and Nami all sweat drop. Miss Golden Week didn't really seem to care much about what was going on.

Mr. Three then began to rant about something about making candles while Shura groaned thrashing around trying to figure out way to tune out his horrible voice.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP MAN!** Your voice is _so_ fucking **annoying**!" Shura shouted at him, Mr. Three's eye twitched "You know for someone to give such a clever statement earlier your vocabulary is quite vulgar." Mr. Three stated adjusting his glasses; Shura rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah and if it wasn't for that little girl traveling with you I'd think you're gay! Hell even homosexuals are manlier than you are!" Shura replied with much spite because the wax guy just got on her nerves.

Mr. Three then yelled something at Shura but she didn't really listen because she was trying to figure out when Mr. Two came into the picture and then she found herself on top of that cake thing.

"You all will become part of my collection of art~!" Mr. Three sang trying to sound crazy but it only made him sound like some weirdo idiot. "GOD PLEASE JUST HIM SHUT UP ALL READY!" Shura shouted hoping the Lord Almighty would shut Mr. Three up. Shura waited a moment then Mr. Three started talking again. "Eh, he's working on it." She mumbled then looked over at the other three candles on the cake. "I'm going to sleep tell me how this turns out." Shura stated to Vivi who was next to her.

"W-What you're going to sleep?" Vivi exclaimed shocked beyond belief, Shura nodded "Yup, this is kind of well… Boring I mean seriously it's freaking obvious how this will turn out. Luffy will come in and kick that guys ass only to be momentarily distracted by that girl and then when it seems all hope is lost for us. Usopp will come up with a completely obvious plan to set us free and save us all. Then after that when everything's died down Sanji will show up and I'll be damned if I don't get any fucking food from him." Shura said growling angrily thinking about Sanji showing up last.

Vivi stared at Shura curiously wondering how she could be so sure about the outcome of things "How can you be so sure?" She couldn't help but ask, Shura turned to her and smiled "I'll tell you a very true little fact about me that you should carry with you always." Shura said acting mysterious gaining Vivi's interest while Zoro just shook his head in exasperation knowing what she was going to say.

"What is it?" Vivi asked and Shura grinned brightly and gave her the victory sign "I'm awesome." She replied cheerfully making Vivi sulk thinking Shura was an idiot.

"Well I'm going to sleep night." Shura said yawning before sitting down on the cake and going to sleep.

When Shura woke up just like in the anime there was fire all around her. "Dude." She mumbled standing up and tried to move her feet "Wait I'm stuck." She said trying to pull her feet out of the wax she tried harder but they wouldn't budge.

Before she could call for help Shura felt herself be picked up and carried out ofthe fire. Shura couldn't see who it was she looked down at them to see their face but couldn't and she was dropped on the other side of the cake.

"Thanks." Shura said turning around but the person was gone. "Huh? What the hell man I just want to say thank you! You know not all chicks dig the mysterious rescuer thing!" Shura yelled at the surrounding jungle but there was no answer.

"SHURA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luffy screamed into her ear then tackled her in a hug

"GET THE FUCK OFF LUFFY!" Shura screamed back throwing the boy off of her as he laughed just happy that Shura was alive and that weird exploding bird didn't kill her.

Vivi stared over at Shura shocked because everything she said was going to happen it did. Vivi hoped that maybe one day she could find a way to trust in someone else so blindly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF LUFFY!" Vivi heard Shura scream throwing Luffy off of her and Vivi sweat dropped maybe not.

So after getting on the ship they set out again and the giants helped them out with that freaky goldfish and they were headed for the next island.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sanji could you make me some food!" Shura asked as everyone began to get situated on the ship, but her request was ignored when Nami fell over with a fever.

"How on earth would you get this kind of fever Nami-san?" Vivi questioned resting her hand on Nami's forehead as Shura smacked her forehead. "Vivi Nami was running around in a prehistoric jungle in only a bra. How the **_hell_** could she not get sick?" Shura exclaimed as Nami looked dazed and confused. Vivi took Nami inside and Shura never got her food until it was meal time.

By the time night fall came it was Shura's watch and she was sitting on the head of the Merry Go looking at the picture of her and Minato chuckling as she remembered that day.

_Shura, Tsume, and Minato had all been assigned a mission together and got finished with it early the town they were in had a very nice market district and Tsume had gotten her a new camera._

_"Come on pose so I can take a picture!" Tsume exclaimed grinning as she held up the camera. Being next to a booth with hats and glasses Shura turned around grabbed two random hats and to pairs of random glasses and put them on her and Minato both. _

_Tsume let out a laugh at how dorky they looked as Minato laughed also then Tsume flashed a picture._

_Then a couple days after that Tsume gave Shura the picture before the festival. Shura liked the picture so she made a habit of carrying it around on her person constantly._

Shura couldn't help but smile softly down at the picture. She missed Minato she really did but at least now she didn't burst out into tears when she thought of him. Not that Shura cried over a boy, no Shura was too awesome for that too awesome indeed.

But still it was good memory and Shura would kill anyone who damaged that picture. Downright murder them in cold blood.

Suddenly a hand stretched over Shura's shoulder and took the photo out of his hand.

"He's cute." Shura heard Sanji say, Shura turned around and glared at the cook "I'm still mad at you for not making me food Sanji so give me my picture back." Shura said pouting knowing the cook wouldn't mean anything by grabbing her picture. It didn't seem like Sanji's style, Sanji grinned with his cigarette in his mouth at Shura amused with her pout.

"Only if you tell me the special guy's name~!" He sang in his usual way and Shura glared at Sanji lightly "Minato Namikaze, he was my boyfriend. Until I had to… Leave." Shura said hesitating on the last part Sanji raised an eyebrow and handed Shura's photo back like he promised. Shura moved over to Sanji could sit next to her.

"I didn't know you liked blondes." He teased making Shura punch him in the arm "Minato was adorable unlike you Sanji." Shura said flushing brightly at Sanji's teasing. The perverted cook grinned, it was sort of an unspoken bond between Shura and Sanji maybe a bond between perverts or something but they seemed to get along just fine. Unlike Shura with the rest of the crew.

"Really now am I not adorable like this Minato?" Sanji pressed on as Shura grinned smugly "Minato was a better cook too." She teased making Sanji glare at her "Now that's just being biased! He was your boyfriend of course you're going to think he's a better cook than me!" Sanji exclaimed in a very whiney voice much like Shura would do when she was playing around and pretending to be hurt.

Both of them got really quiet after a moment then Sanji suddenly asked "What was he like?" that question was out of sheer innocent curiosity. Shura had no idea why Sanji would ask her that, maybe it was because their personalities were similar and he was trying to see if Shura's type would also be his and figure out how to find something like Shura had found.

Or maybe Sanji was trying to be a good friend realizing what Nami and Luffy seemed to fail to realize that Shura was still hurting over having to leave Minato and would probably never stop hurting until they met up again.

But that simple question brought the rush of every second that Shura spent with Minato back into her mind as she tried to figure out a way to describe Minato in a way that Sanji could piece together without much thought.

"He… He was polite like Vivi and always worried about others way too much." Shura started and Sanji popped in with his own comment "So he was a princess too?" He questioned jokingly and regretted making that joke when he saw Shura's expression.

"If he was then he was _my_ princess…" Shura said with a fore long look, Sanji shot a look of concern in Shura's direction which she caught out of the corner of her eye "Minato was the heir to his family's money and his father didn't like me because my lack of last name and having a rich family. Minato didn't care about that though and he used to get so upset that his dad hated me. So I took him out for dango and then stick the dango sticks in my mouth pretending to be a walrus just to get him to smile again." Shura said quietly, Sanji only sat there listening to her.

"You really liked him didn't you?" He asked and Shura nodded "Yeah. He was like a little lost puppy that just kept following me around looking for someone to pay attention to him." Shura said with a fond smile and Sanji chuckled a bit.

"I know how you feel, while I was working on the ship with the old man when I was about nine there was this little girl who would come to the restaurant every week with her father. She would always order the same thing as her dad to see if he would notice but he didn't. I thought she was adorable so I'd always deliver her food to her. She was extremely polite and lonely. Finally after about the third week of coming there I was off my shift and I noticed that she was following me around the ship so finally when I confronted her about it. She looked down at her feet and gave me a box of chocolates saying it was to thank me for all the hard work I did on her food. That was the first time I had a crush on a girl. I've been trying to find a similar feeling to that ever sense." Sanji said looking off into the distance as well as if trying to look back at that moment.

Then Sanji looked over at Shura who was bawling her eyes out "Shura you're crying!" Sanji asked humorously as Shura put her hand in his face "Shut up asshole I'm not crying at all!" She wailed in a very Franky like way.

Sanji let out a laugh at this "So you really are a girl at heart aren't you!" He exclaimed making Shura stop crying "What the hell is that supposed to mean you bastard!" Shura exclaimed slightly offended at Sanji's comment only making him laugh harder at Shura.

"You don't have to hide it from me Shura. A lot of animals have hard shells around them for protection but they have a soft center." Sanji purred seductively as Shura deadpanned "You do realize that I've saved Zoro's live three times already so he owes me three things so if I were to wake him up to get rid of you I doubt he'd object very much to beating the shit out of you." Shura deadpanned, Sanji pouted childishly "You're no fun!" He exclaimed as Shura chuckled slipping the picture back into her pants pocket.

"I am a whole lot of fun, but I don't hand out tickets you know." Shura said cleverly making Sanji chuckle "That's a good one." He commented as Shura chuckled as well.

By the time Shura's watch was over Zoro was already up and Sanji was in the kitchen cooking.

Zoro walked out to see the whole deck covered in snow as well as Shura who was sound asleep on Merry's head. "Great now Shura's going to have a cold and all we're going to hear is whining." Zoro grumbled walking over with his jacket on to brush snow off of Shura only to see there was a blanket already on her.

"Oi, Sanji did you give Shura a blanket?" Zoro questioned as Sanji came out with soup for Nami, Sanji blinked at the sword's man question and shook his head "No, Shura said that she was going to head inside to sleep. She must have fallen asleep on Merry's head." Sanji said while Zoro turned back to the mysterious blanket "Then who gave Shura this blanket?" He mumbled lowly then shook Shura wake.

"Hey Zoro-kun~!" Shura mumbled apparently in a good mood for some reason. This made Zoro sweat drop waking up Shura was like playing slot machines you never know what you're going to get. "Shura your watch is over go to bed." Zoro stated as Shura grinned up at him "Okay~!" Shura said getting up then noticing the blanket and staring at it for a moment.

"What are you staring at that blanket for? Go to bed." Zoro ordered making Shura blink then grab the blanket and head off to her room. Shura now fully awake but still deadly tired walked down below deck following Zoro's orders. Shura stopped suddenly in the hallway feeling like she was being watched. She felt weird ever since they had left little garden. It was like being stalked by Hizashi and Hiashi all over again.

"Who's there?" Shura questioned looking around trying to pin point where this person was watching her from. Shura heard something move and she turned around to see who it was then almost jumped high enough to hit the ceiling when.

"What are you looking at Shura?" Usopp questioned making Shura jump "WHAT THE HELL MAN DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Shura screamed at the long nose sniper taking him back at bit.

"So-Sorry! I just wanted to know what you were looking at!" He said taking a step back and then Shura calmed down "I think there's someone else on this ship." Shura said looking around slowly "I don't know who but I all know is that they don't belong here." She said making Usopp look around also panicking.

"R-Really?" he said as his knees buckled together, Shura then stared at Usopp "I could be wrong though." She said before walking past him and heading to her room. Shura fell over exhausted onto the couch and began to doze off. Shura shifted a bit feeling like someone was touching her. Her eyes snapped open and no one was there.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous whoever you are." Shura said sitting up and looking around eying everything suspiciously she looked around to see that her room looked a whole lot cleaner than it was before. "What the hell?" Shura blurted out standing up and began to walk around her room looking for this person who seemed to like to take care of Shura. Honestly what was up with that blanket? And now a clean room?

"What is this person? My wife?" Shura questioned looking around not thinking much of her comment, once more Shura felt like she was being watched from behind. Shura stood in place trying to figure out who it was stalking her. It wasn't like Hizashi and Hiashi stalking her were they only did it for shits and giggles. This was different like the person wanted to talk to Shura but couldn't for some strange reason.

Shura heard the floor board creak behind her and in a flash she had the culprit against the wall with her sword pressed to their neck.

"Luffy? What the fuck?" Shura exclaimed while Luffy grinned at her wordlessly making Shura eye him critically. "Hi Shura!" Luffy said grinning in his usual way. Shura let go of Luffy then kicked him out of her room not noticing that Luffy lacked his usual straw hat.

"Idiot he shouldn't be sneaking around like that it might get him killed." Shura mumbled then realized that she didn't feel like she was being watched anymore. This confused her, _'So does this mean Luffy was watching me? If so then why?' _Shura pondered to herself then shrugged it off heading back to bed. Not noticing _Luffy_ peer through the crack in the door as if checking up on her then walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

Vivi walked through the hallway to get more water to cool down Nami's fever and to get away from Luffy's constant nagging to see if Nami was okay. Vivi then saw Luffy stumble out of Shura's room peer in through the crack then walk off.

"Luffy?" Vivi questioned out loud Luffy turned around and stared at Vivi for a moment with a blank face then turned a corner wordlessly. Vivi backed up to her and Nami's room to see another Luffy there in a chair trying to make Nami laugh to cheer her up.

"D-Did I see what I think I saw?" Vivi questioned in shock then ran around the corner to look for this other Luffy but no one was there. "W-What on Earth? I hope I didn't see Luffy-san's double ganger that would be horrible! But wait… Luffy-san didn't have a hat on and his eyes weren't brown like the Luffy I know. If that's not Luffy then who is it?" Vivi said panicking then raced up above deck to go tell Sanji about this event.

By the time Shura woke back up she found herself feeling like she was being watched like before. Shura growled lowly "Okay Luffy get out of your damn hiding place and face me like a man!" Shura shouted annoyed with Luffy's new strange behavior. But no one came out of their hiding place.

"Shura did you say my name?" Luffy popped into the room with his straw hat on his head as usual and his grin on his face. Shura stared at Luffy strangely as if he grew another head "Luffy were you in my room earlier watching me? And then I pinned you up against the wall?" Shura questioned and Luffy stood there a moment as if trying to remember whether or not he was then he shook his head.

"No Shura I wasn't I was in Nami's room trying to get her to eat meat! Meat always makes me feel better you know!" Luffy chimed in his usual way, making Shura's stomach drop. _'That wasn't Luffy was it?' _Shura thought in her head then she thought of the differences between the Luffy she knew and the other one running around.

"Yes I know, Luffy there's someone else on this ship and he happens to look an awful lot like you." Shura said to Luffy whose eyes lit up "**COOL!** We have a stowaway! I always wanted one of those! Now we're **real** pirates!" Luffy cheered happily making Shura face palm at his idiotic tendencies. Didn't Luffy realize how serious this was? A stow away would eat up more food than what they packed and could kill them all in their sleep if they wanted to.

Never the less the fact the stowaway seemed to like to stalk Shura in a much more creepy way than what the Hyuuga twins did. _'I wish Hizashi and Hiashi were here at least they'd get rid of that stalker.'_ Shura grumbled in her mind wondering how she always seemed to gain a new stalker everywhere she went.

_'Damn me and my cuteness.' _Shura groaned blaming her stalker magnetism on how **_cute_** she was. Speaking of which Shura could almost sense said stalker was in the room watching.

**"COME ON OUT! LET'S BE NAKAMA MYSTERY STOWAWAY!"** Luffy exclaimed making Shura groan loudly "Idiot! If they wanted to be nakama then they would've shown themselves a long time ago! Besides I don't think they _like_ you." Shura said scolding Luffy then adding in a dash of her usual egoistical ways.

Luffy pouted then looked over at Shura "You shouldn't be alone then if you ran into them." He suddenly said with a worried look on his face as if Shura's thoughts had somehow implanted themselves in Luffy's head about how there was a possibility this stowaway could be dangerous.

"Then where am I going to sleep _Captain_." Shura said sarcastically and Luffy grinned "We can be bunk mates~!" He sang excitedly with his eyes shining only to have his fantasies cut off by a fist to the head. "No way in hell am I going to be your bunk mate! I rather take my chances with the stowaway." Shura said folding her arms with an irritated vane sticking out of her forehead. Luffy rubbed his head and grinned "Good thing we're not in hell then!" He sang, Shura was a bit taken back at Luffy's surprisingly witty comment.

Shura then grabbed Luffy and began shaking him **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MONKEY D LUFFY!"** She screamed shaking Luffy as his neck stretched back and he accidently head butted Shura. Shura felled back and sighed "Never mind, you're the real Luffy." Shura mumbled rubbing her head.

Luffy blinked looking confused as usual but shrugged "Let's move your stuff bunk mate~!" Luffy sang while Shura then got hit with an idea she knew how it was sleeping next to Luffy and Zoro owed her big time.

"NO WAY AM I SHARING MY BUNK WITH YOU!" Zoro shouted at Shura who let out a whining noise "But _Zoro!_ There's someone else on the ship and I'm scared all by myself!" She whined loudly hoping her childish whines would convince Zoro to share his bunk.

"Sleep in the women's quarters!" Zoro shouted at Shura once more as Sanji grinned "I'll share with you Shura!" he sang with hearts in his eyes, Shura scooted away from Sanji then turned back to Zoro.

"Zoro please! Nami hates me and she's sick so I can't sleep in the women's quarters and I don't like Usopp, Luffy tries to eat my head when he's a sleep and Sanji might try to rape me and personally I don't want a kid from him—! No offence Sanji." Shura begged then cut herself off then turned to the cook apologizing for her comment, the cook smiled and nodded "None taken!" He chirped

"No." Zoro folded his arms still unconvinced and Shura sighed.

"I didn't want to bring this up but since I have to. Zoro you owe me I saved your life **three** times in a row and all I'm asking is for you to share your bed with me until we can figure out who on earth is the stowaway and whether or not if he wants to hurt us." Shura said folding her arms unpleased that she had to pull the Nami card and bring up Zoro's debt to her.

"Wait since when did you save my life three times!" Zoro exclaimed unbelievingly at the girl who sighed "I saved your life at whiskey peak, I killed that banana spider, and I saved you from being exploded by Mr. Five. See three times." Shura said holding up three fingers to prove her point, Zoro glared at her then realized what Shura had referred the stowaway to.

"How do you know it's a he?" He went on questioning Shura who blinked "Oh I ran into him he looks a lot like Luffy except he doesn't wear a straw hat and I can't remember but I think his eyes are blue." Shura explained making Vivi who had just walked into the kitchen drop the dish she was carrying "Shura-san you seen him too?" Vivi questioned as Shura nodded "Yup, he cleaned my room too. Weird guy seems to like me for some reason. **UNLIKE _SOME_ PEOPLE WHO AREN'T GRATEFUL FOR PEOPLE WHO SAVE THEIR LIFE!**" Shura said calmly then shouted at Zoro who glared back at Shura.

"Please do invite me to your wedding." Sanji commented making Shura glare at him darkly **"_Please_ Sanji I have standards. The last guy I was with spoiled me so he _kind of_ set the bar pretty high. Zoro's not _even_ close." **Shura growled lowly to the cook not liking his comment at all. Luffy even seemed to catch on to the murderous aura coming off of Shura.

Vivi sweat dropped at Shura's sudden murderous aura then decided to cut in "I was walking the hallway when I saw him. He turned a corner and I ran over to see if he was still there but he was gone and that corner is a dead end because of the bathroom being there." Vivi said worriedly wondering who could be on the ship and if they were working for Crocodile or not.

Shura calmed down then tried to figure out who this person was. She felt like she knew them maybe that was one of the reasons why she just shrugged them off when they acted like Luffy.

_'Why would they look like Luffy though and why would they be so interested in my well-being?' _Shura questioned in her mind but came up with no answer. _Well_ she **did** get a reply from that little arrogant voice in Shura's head that said the stowaway was so concerned with her because she was so awesome. _'Shut up you stupid voice in my head!_' Shura screamed in her head and was about to argue with said voice until Usopp who was on watch yelled.

"GUYS YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME OUT HERE AND SEE THIS!" Usopp yelled sounding very, very scared by whatever he saw.

Everyone but Nami and Vivi ran outside to see some weird guy standing in the middle of the ocean.

"OOO! Shura do you know him!" Luffy said amazed with said man that he could stand on water just like Shura could. Shura smacked her forehead and then shouted at Luffy "Of course I don't you idiot! All the people I know (well most of the people) are sexy! He is _so **not**_ sexy." Shura said in her usual way making Zoro raise an eyebrow in slight amusement "I'm not talking about you ether Zoro, Sanji is _way_ sexier than you. **He can cook**." Shura said noticing that the sword's man looked at her. Zoro then shot a glare at the world jumping girl offended about her comment of Sanji being sexier than he was.

Seriously, all Sanji did was use his legs Zoro used swords! Clearly swords are sexier than just kicking people like some sissy little girl. But Zoro's thoughts were cut off by some fat ass man jumping on board the Merry Go and taking a bite out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Shura exclaimed at Warpul who clomped at her but Luffy pulled Shura out of the way. Shura blinked looking horrified much like she did when Luffy ate half a cushion.

"Fire!" One of the guards exclaimed as Shura sighed and pulled out her pistol and began to fight with her crew mates. Shura managed to hit guy's dead on and felt like spicing it up by doing tricks shots until she missed one guy.

"Ha! You missed!" The guard exclaimed, Shura only grinned "Did I?" She said as Zoro who ran by deadpanned "Yeah you did." He said flatly making Shura twitch "Shut up Zoro!" Shura screamed at him embarrassed at being caught. Then shot the guard who was just standing there right between the eyes before he could do anything.

"Damnit I'm out of bullets." Shura said as her gun made its usual clicking noise when it lacked said projectiles. Then Shura glanced at the gun and threw it at a random guard knocking them over board. "Ha! It's more useful than Usopp even without bullets!" Shura exclaimed laughing as Usopp ranted about how offended he was.

Finally when Luffy got rid of Wapol everything started to settle down once again and Shura stood there for a moment looking around at how everyone seemed to have a jacket on except her.

"Shit! It's freezing!" Shura exclaimed running back inside for a jacket . Sanji and Zoro smacked their foreheads in exasperation at how slow Shura was then Luffy yelled "IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" Then ran inside for a jacket himself following Shura down below deck.

"Honestly, those two. It's like they're kindred spirits or something." Sanji said chuckling at the two questionably sane burnets reaction to the cold.

"Luffy! That's one of my jackets put it back where it belongs!" Shura shouted with her hands on her hips, she was now wearing a long grey winder jacket with blue fur for the hems. Luffy laughed as he ran around in a large red jacket with white fur hems that was also Shura's.

"Hey Shura! We're the same size! We could share clothes~!" Luffy sang laughing in his usual way. Shura stared at him flatly then said "I rather not." Luffy pouted at this then leaned over when he saw someone peering through the door to look at them talking. "Eh?" he said tilting his head to the said. Shura looked back at what Luffy was looking at and saw no one.

"What did you see?" Shura asked as Luffy blinked and looked over at Shura "I saw some boy he looked like you!" He exclaimed with a grin confusing Shura there was more than one stowaway on the ship? That couldn't be possible she'd understand how one could hide away but not two. "Well how did you know it was a boy?" Shura questioned Luffy who grinned "He had blue eyes like you said the stowaway did!" Luffy stated making Shura rub her chin deep in thought.

"Blue eyes…? So this person can look like one of us but they can't change the color of their eyes." Shura mumbled out loud while Luffy went through her other clothes. "Look Shura I'm a baseball player!" Luffy exclaimed putting a baseball cap of Shura's on top of his straw hat.

"Luffy you idiot stop going through my things!" Shura shouted at Luffy who laughed again thinking yet again he and Shura were playing some strange game.

By the time they spotted Drum Island Nami's temperature was around one hundred degrees. Shura and Luffy went back above deck to help the others dock the ship when the villagers surrounded the ship.

"Pirates! Leave now and we won't shoot!" A villager exclaimed from the masses pointing their gun at the straw hat pirates. "Oi, Oi we're not here to start trouble." Sanji stated coolly even though there was about a hundred different scared and angry middle aged men pointing guns at him and his friends. "We have someone sick on board we need to see a doctor!" Vivi exclaimed to the villagers, and then one said with a very angry look "We won't fall for that one! You filthy pirates!"

"Hey I'll have you know I bathe regularly like any other person!" Shura exclaimed offended that a person she didn't even know called her filthy. "They really hate us, and we've only just met." Sanji said exasperated with the villagers. Normally villagers would give them at least thirty seconds before deciding to hate them.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" the same villager shouted shooting at Sanji "They fired!" Usopp exclaimed shocked, "You'll regret that!" Sanji growled, Shura deciding that it would be best if Nami got better so the story could progress stood in front of Sanji and stuck her arm out to stop him.

"Hey Sanji just chill man I'm sure he had a good reason for firing. Maybe he has twitchy finger or something." Shura said trying to calm Sanji down with her usual grin then she turned her back to the villagers trying to get Sanji back to his cool and collected state.

"Look at it like this let them do whatever long as we can get a doctor for Nami everything will be fine." Shura said patting Sanji on the shoulder not realizing that the same villager was scared that the evil pirate that Sanji appeared to be would attack him.

So he shot a bullet hitting Shura in the shoulder. "SHURA!" Luffy screamed looking completely terrified for Shura's well-being. Shura stood there letting the pain sink in and then fell to her knees from shock of being shot.

"WHY YOU-!" Luffy screamed in pure rage from his nakama and crew mate Shura being shot. "Luffy-san no!" Vivi exclaimed tackling Luffy to the ground only to be shot herself.

"Vivi!" Sanji exclaimed shocked that they would shoot again. "Oi! What the hell is your problem shooting twice at us and we haven't even done anything!" Zoro exclaimed while Luffy only saw red. He was getting ready to wipe out all the villagers when Shura punched him sending him flying into the side of the ship.

"Idiot, do you want to get Miss goodie two shoe's princess home and Nami to get better or not?" Shura said calmly holding her injured shoulder while Luffy stared at Shura shocked that she would punch him with such force. Luffy dumbly nodded while Shura looked at him dead on "Then forget about the fact they shot two of us. I'm fine no sissy little bullet's going to kill me." Shura said grinning at Luffy who slowly got up and looked at the villagers.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." Luffy said to them as Vivi slowly stood up. "You're a failure as a captain Luffy you shouldn't act so rashly like that. Learn to think about your actions Luffy. What would happen to Nami-san if you were to fight them?" Vivi said then she got to her knees and bowed.

"As you wish we will not dock here. But please will you summon a doctor!" Vivi spoke formally begging the villagers to summon a doctor for Nami. "Our nakama is suffering from a horrid illness; please help her I beg of you!" Vivi pleaded desperately on her knees begging for her friend's life to be saved.

"Please call a doctor. Please… save my nakama." Luffy spoke in his usual way getting to his knees and bowing.

"Alright, I'll lead you to our village." Dalton said turning around and walking off. Sanji, Vivi, Nami, Usopp and Luffy then got ready to follow after.

"You sure you don't want to come Shura? You might need a doctor to fix that wound of yours." Sanji questioned as Shura shook her head "Nah, I've got a few things I want to do around here that doesn't really have much to do with what you guys are doing right now. I'll be back at the ship before we leave." Shura said adjusting her own bag leaving Zoro and Carue there to watch the ship.

No one really objected to Shura leaving off to go somewhere else like that. Once Shura decided she was going to do something there wasn't really anything stopping her. Unless, she got bored halfway through but she'd still finish it but it wouldn't be to the same quality as it would if Shura was interested.

Never the less Shura headed off going east trying to get a lay out of Drum Island along the shore and to just be by herself. Honestly she couldn't ever be by herself for the past few days because of that strange stowaway and Luffy aggravating her.

Shura took a deep breath trying to relax for once. Then shivered "it's so fucking cold out here." She mumbled not used to how cold it was. Shura's lanky body with hardly any fat on it wasn't built for this kind of weather.

Shura then heard fighting not too far off and then ran over to see that Wapol had already landed. "W-What! That isn't right! It's way too early the other's just left!" Shura exclaimed shocked, then she saw one of Wapol's men run up and tell Wapol that no one was on the ship. "I've got to hold them off otherwise everything will happen premature." Shura mumbled stepping out into the open.

"Oi shitty baka Jamaguchi!" Shura shouted to Wapol and his men turned to Shura's direction. "She's not talking to the king is she?" Chess questioned while Marimo shrugged.

"HEY YOU'RE APART OF STRAW HAT'S CREW!" Wapol said after staring at Shura for a moment then recognizing her Shura grinned "Yup I am! Hey Shithead I've got a joke for you what has a fat ass and fucks hippos?" Shura stated while every one of Wapol's men including Wapol looked at one another questioningly. "I dunno." Wapol said as Shura grin "YOU DO!" Shura shouted then shot off with Wapol and his men chasing after her.

"Come on Fat ass run a little faster I'm growing old here!" Shura sang running away from Wapol who let out a scream of rage. "Don't you dare call Wapol-sama that!" his men shouted while Shura stopped on a tree branch and turned around facing away from him "Kiss my ex-marine ninja ass!" Shura said smacking her butt enraging the king and his men even more. Shura laughed then shot off with them chasing her around the island.

Usopp and Vivi who were riding with Dalton to Cocoaweed to find Kureha. Stopped talking for a moment when Shura run nearby out of their sights was laughing like she was insane (which she probably is) with Wapol and his men chasing after her.

"Vivi did you hear what I heard?" Usopp said turning to Vivi who nodded "Yeah it sounded like Shura-san just ran by with people chasing after her."

Shura then sneezed "fucking cold weather!" Shura cursed old man winter as she ran by then suddenly stopped when a hiking bear walked by "Bow." Shura muttered bowing then Wapol and his men chased into Shura.

"Ha! I've got you now Straw hat's girlfriend!" Wapol shouted laughing in his supposed victory making Shura twitch then shout "**_WHOA!_** Wait what the **_HELL_** did you just say I was?" Shura shouted, Chess, Marimo and Wapol looked confused "Straw hat's girlfriend." Wapol said repeating himself, Shura glared at him.

"**NO! NO! I AM NOT LUFFY'S GIRLFRIEND! **Bad idiot! We do not call Shura Luffy's girlfriend!" Shura shouted hitting Wapol with a stick. Only to have Wapol eat it. "Dude, you've got serious problems with your eating and should get help." Shura deadpanned before shooting off again.

"How can she run so fast?" Chess said slightly whining because it was hard to keep up with Shura.

Eventually Shura found herself cornered by Laphan and Wapol and his men.

"I've got you now." Wapol said laughing as Shura looked for an escape. But Laphan were on one side of her and Wapol on the other the situation didn't look all that pretty.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kick some ass a little to get out of this situation." Shura said sighing and getting into a fighting position. Chess let out a laugh "You and what army?" he questioned as Shura grinned "Oh you're going to regret saying that." Shura said forming a hand sign and about twenty Shura appeared.

The real Shura standing behind them all ducked when one of the Laphan snapped at her head with their razor sharp teeth. "That was close!" Shura exclaimed then began to fight with both the Laphan and Wapol.

It wasn't Wapol who gave her much trouble it was the Laphan that just kept coming. Shura let out a scream as one of them bit her shoulder were her bullet wound was and then threw the rabbit over her shoulder at Wapol's men taking some out.

Wapol was also being attacked by the Laphan and decided to retreat to leave Shura there to die at the hands of the Drum Kingdom's most fearsome creature.

Shura managed to take twenty out before they eventually decided to take their wounded and leave Shura alone.

"I fucking hate rabbits." Shura mumbled before falling face first into the snow.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oya, Chopper how's our patient that had a run in with the Laphans?" Doctorine questioned the reindeer walking into the room to see Chopper changing the bandages on the girl with a far off look on his face.

_They had just gotten back to the castle and there was a boy with blue eyes like Chopper had never seen before carrying Shura up to the castle._

_"Take care of her, she's very important." Was what boy said to Chopper then he disappeared like he was never there in the first place._

"CHOPPER!" Doctorine exclaimed hitting her student and adopted son on the head "Wh-what is it Doctorine!" Chopper exclaimed surprised at her sudden appearance. Doctorine rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation of the reindeer spacing out like that.

"I **asked** how stable is the girl?" Doctorine said repeating herself with her hands on her hips; Chopper fumbled around for a moment then turned to Doctorine formally "She has two broken ribs and a fractured wrist. She also has a bullet wound in her shoulder which I took the bullet out of only moments ago. She also is suffering from frost bite and many abrasions from a clear run in with Laphans but other than that she's stable Doctorine!" Chopper said like the good little student he was. Doctorine nodded in approval then sat down at a nearby table.

"By the way Chopper you didn't tell me how you found her." Doctorine stated taking a sip of her plum brandy. Chopper turned back to changing Shura's bandages "A boy brought her here. Asked me to take care of her. He said she was… Important." Chopper said as Kureha raised an eye brow "Important?" Kureha repeated questioningly, Chopper nodded carrying the dirty bandages over to the sink and washing them.

"Yeah, and then the boy disappeared like he wasn't even there in the first place!" Chopper exclaimed turning around to Kureha who chuckled at his excitement over someone mysteriously disappearing "Chopper." Kureha stated causing Chopper to blink questionably, "Yes Doctorine?" He questioned then Doctorine merely pointed over to the over flowing sink causing Chopper to freak out trying to clean it up. This noise caused Shura to stir and wake up.

"Ugh, where the hell am I? Am I dead? If so can I meet Elvis? I have a bone to pick with him about the song jail house rock. It needs _more_ cowbell. " Shura mumbled sitting up and looking around trying to focus her eyes on her surroundings then she looked over at Chopper who finally finished cleaning his mess up.

"Is… that a raccoon? I didn't know Heaven had those." Shura said still slightly delirious from the medications she had been given. Then she looked over a Kureha "Aunt… **_Shirley_**? How did _you_ make it to Hea-?" Shura questioned only to be cut off and to earn a kick to the face from Kureha "I am too young too young to be your aunt little girl." Kureha said annoyed that Shura had just called herself her aunt. Shura groaned then sat back up rubbing her now throbbing face "Good I hate being around that woman." Shura mumbled her vision now focused once more.

"Oi! Lay back down your ribs are broken!" Chopper yelled angrily, he was pretty proud of the work he had done with her rips and he wasn't going to let her mess it up.

Shura blinked then stared at Chopper "Okay, its official I've lost my mind." Shura said then a voice in her head said '**_Can't lose what you never had._**' This caused Shura to sweat drop exasperated with the voices inside her head.

Then Shura stood up causing Chopper and Kureha to become annoyed with her

**"Docto-!"** Kureha was about ready to say but Shura undid her bandages and her wounds were healed (except for her ribs). "See I'm fine." Shura said as Chopper's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How is this possible?" Chopper exclaimed as Kureha flipped her glasses on and began to search through books looking for something. "Doctor...ine?" Chopper questioned as Kureha pulled out a thin book out from an old chest and blew off the dust from the cover.

"It could be because I'm awesome." Shura mumbled but her mumble was ignored by the two doctors in the room and her ADD flared up when she saw what Doctorine had in her hands.

"A children's book?" Shura said seeing the illustrated cover, Kureha looked over at Shura "I know **exactly** what you are girl." Kureha said then pointed to the cover. "Sekai no jumpa?" Chopper questioned reading the cover title for the book.

"It means world jumper." Kureha stated flipping through the pages trying to refresh her mind on the subject. "Though this children's book doesn't give much detail about Sekai no jumpa's one way you can tell is that they heal very fast with external wounds but very slow with internal." Kureha explained while Shura perked up giving Kureha her full attention because finally someone would be able to explain to her why she was about to jump from world to world like this.

Shura then sat back down because not all of her wounds were healed mostly her ribs weren't but whatever.

"So what causes a Sekai no jumpa?" Shura questioned earning a surprised look from Kureha, the last one Kureha had ran into he knew precisely what he was of course she was a little girl back then but it was clear Shura had no idea what she was.

Kureha adjusted her glasses so they could rest on top of her head "One theory is that a sense of not belonging to anywhere is usually so strong in Sekai no Jumpa's that they just jump to the next world looking for some place that they belong. Another theory is that it's recessive gene in mankind and only a couple times in every other generation does it activate in one's DNA." Kureha explained the book's theory first and the one she got from a man years ago.

Shura seemed to sit there and think for a moment "Wait, how _did_ I get here in the first place?" Shura questioned suddenly remembering that she was left to die out in the cold winter snow.

Kureha shut the book and then said "My little reindeer said some boy came carrying you here and asked him to take care of you because you were important. Now I know what that boy meant, you're **extremely** important." Kureha said looking at Shura seriously. "Huh? what do you mean?" Shura questioned

With Vivi and Usopp the avalanche had just happened, Vivi had saved Usopp from going to Summerland too early in his young cowardly life and Vivi was voicing how she was worried for the others.

"Usopp you shouldn't be bothered about your face What about Luffy, Nami, Sanji and Shura-san? Nami's sick so she's in bad enough shape and Shura she had just gotten shot and she could be stuck under the snow somewhere dying in the middle of nowhere without anyone to save her!" Vivi exclaimed making Usopp sweat drop. Yeah he didn't care for the girl only because Shura often insulted him (not without good reason) but he knew Shura wouldn't die that easily (unlike him). Then Vivi stepped on Zoro who sat up.

"Ugh I give I give, I saw a field of flowers." Zoro mumbled as Usopp and Vivi stared at him as if he was some sort of monster.

Back with Shura she was staring at Kureha like she was crazy.

"There is _no way_ I'm **THAT** important! Sure maybe like mayor level important but seriously? Am I on some sort of prank show? If I am I'm going to kick some douche's ass for this!" Shura exclaimed standing up only to be kicked in the side by Kureha for getting out of bed.

**"DOCTOR STOP!" **Kureha exclaimed using the name of her special move "ACK!" Shura gasped in pain and shock flying into the wall with blood coming out of her mouth. **"WHAT THE HELL!"** Shura exclaimed clutching her side and rolling around in pain.

Chopper sweat dropped he didn't see the use of Kureha's 'doctor stop' although it might stop the patient it only harms them even more.

"Back in bed little girl, I'm not letting someone as important as you run around like an idiot only to die from running around like that." Kureha said making Shura sweat drop and a get a funny look on her face. Shura's mind traveled back to a similar comment that Tsunade made after she came out of that coma... _Oh_ the **irony**.

Doctorine frowned from that look on her face she would guess that's how Shura died in the last world she was in. Shura then followed Doctrine's forceful and passionate orders and got back into bed. "Doctors were never _this_ passionate about their patients in my world." Shura mumbled as Doctorine spoke up to correct her "As a Sekai no jumpa you technically don't have a world little girl." She said making Shura sulk.

Her ribs were broke and she just found out she didn't even have her own world. Just fucking peachy, Shura sighed never the less and decided to go to sleep.

By the time Shura woke back up she heard crashes and bangs and she sat up to see Luffy and Sanji chasing Chopper while being chased by Doctorine.

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Shura mumbled yawning and Luffy backed up a bit and then hugged Shura.

"SHURA!" Luffy exclaimed laughing "How did you get here? Hey what's with the bandages?" Luffy said looking down at Shura who had been patched up like he had. Doctorine saw Luffy hugging Shura and raised an eyebrow "She had a run in with Laphans." Kureha said as Shura yelled for Luffy to 'get the fuck off' while he tried to take the bandages off to see if any of their scars matched.

Nami who was also staying in the same room sighed roughly seeing that Luffy had found the other burnet of the crew and was twice as loud with her especially since he hadn't seen her in quite a few hours.

"Off idiot!" Shura shouted trying to pull Luffy off of her but received a dark glare from Doctorine causing her to shudder and stop letting Luffy rant and hug her.

"**SHURA-CHAWN**! You're here too! No! What happened to my beloved Shura-chawn?" Sanji exclaimed rushing over and hugging Shura well knowing he was more likely to get away with hugging Shura than he was with Nami.

Doctorine twitched when she saw Sanji jump on Shura and Shura wince in pain. "Both of you idiots off of her! She's **too** important to have you brats messing up my and chopper's hard work!" She exclaimed throwing both Luffy and Sanji off of Shura who looked over at Doctorine gratefully.

"Important?" Both Nami and Sanji questioned as Luffy merely snapped back into place knocking Shura into the wall that her bed was pushed against.

"Shura you ran into the rabbit's too? So did I! Wapol was after me and I had Sanji and Nami in my care and they helped me out!" Luffy ranted happily, making Doctorine stare at him like he was insane.

"What's wrong with this boy? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Doctorine said to Shura who flushed then threw Luffy off.

**"HELL TO THE NO!"** Shura shouted somehow able to stay in bed then she turned over facing the wall away from the others. Luffy looked confused not understanding what Doctorine meant by this title 'boyfriend' of course he was Shura's boyfriend. He was a boy and he was her friend ergo boyfriend. Although he was hurt that Shura didn't think so.

"Of course I'm her boyfriend!" Luffy exclaimed getting up and stretching a bit shocking the others in the room at that statement.

_'He can't be meaning what I think he's meaning. He can't be meaning what I think he's meaning. He can't be meaning what I think he's meaning.'_ Shura chanted in her mind hoping that Luffy didn't have a crush on her because it would be a hopeless battle uphill if that was so.

"L-Luffy you like Shura-san?" Nami questioned shocked as Luffy grinned "Of course I like her Nami she's my nakama! So of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm a boy and her friend and she's a girl and she's my friend!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully earning exasperated looks from Nami, Doctorine, Sanji and secretly Chopper. But Shura let out a sigh of relief and thanked God for giving Luffy no brain or sex drive what so ever because if he did Shura would be screwed… **Literally**.

"Just when I think he might be normal in some way he goes and lets me down." Sanji mumbled sighing then went off to make Shura and Nami meals to make them feel better.

Shura sighed and went back to sleep by the time she woke back up then.

Doctorine was telling about Chopper's past to Nami and Sanji. Shura sat up slowly feeling much better causing Doctorine to pause in the middle of her story.

"Little girl ya happy?" Doctorine questioned pointing at Shura who turned around and blinked, she thought about it for a moment she was in a pretty good mood. So she nodded. Doctorine smiled at Shura then went on with her story. Shura stood up slowly testing everything out to see if she was okay and grinned when nothing ached.

Doctorine eyed her out of the corner of her eye but let Shura walk off with her jacket on to explore the castle. Shura was mostly minding her own business but she hardly made it out the door before Chopper started to yell at her.

"Get back in bed! You might not be fully healed I don't care how fast you can heal!" Chopper exclaimed making Shura stumble back at bit when he turned into his gorilla form. "Hey! Hey! Put me down Doctorine didn't say anything when I walked out of the door!" Shura exclaimed as Chopper stopped and sniffed the air then dropped Shura rushing into the room.

"Great that devil fruit he ate made him **just** like a man." Shura mumbled irritated that she was dropped then headed outside. Wapol was doing his stupid laugh but stopped in the middle of it when he saw Shura.

"Konichiwa bitches." Shura greeted smugly causing the men's jaws drop to the ground. "H-How are you alive!" Marimo exclaimed in shock of Shura still being alive.

"Well that's very simple really; you're all weak as sissies who can't finish a job right." Shura said in a dead pan voice. This of course offended Wapol and he shouted in response "Then I'll finish the job here and now!" he shouted but Chess stopped him "Please wait Wapol-sama and look on top of the tower." Chess said causing Wapol to look up and somehow see the quack doctor's flag.

"Where's the drum kingdom's flag!" Wapol exclaimed in shock and anger, Shura looked at Wapol as if he had grown another head "How the **HELL** can you see that flag!" She shouted at him but was ignored rather rudely when Kureha stepped out of the castle "I burned it." Kureha said pointing at herself as Chopper stood beside her in his relatively normal reindeer form. "There you are, Doctor Kureha! The last survivor of my great doctor hunt!" Wapol exclaimed as Shura sweat dropped and deadpanned very flatly "You're not very good with creative names are you Jamaguchi?" Shura mumbled causing Kureha to look at her strangely "Jamaguchi?" Doctorine questioned as Shura looked over at the 14- I _MEAN_ the much too young too young 139 year old unwed maiden. "Big problem mouth." Shura said remembering what Luffy said it meant in the series. "Ah I see." Kureha said cackling in her witch like way. (Not that I mean she's a witch n-no! N-not at all!)

The conversation went on with Kureha and Wapol for a couple more minutes and then Luffy finally decided to show up.

"WAIT!" Luffy screamed running up to the scene "I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" He shouted with much vigor and spirit only to be cut off by Shura "Oh fuck no **I** call dibs! I'm kicking his ass for leaving me out to die with those damn rabbits!" Shura screamed at Luffy hitting him on the head sending him face first into the snow. Shura didn't care about the plot anymore that big mouth bitch known as Wapol was hers and she was going to kick his ass.

"SHURA!" Luffy whined loudly as Shura sighed well to be fair this was Luffy's show so she might as well be _a good sport _and… Oh who am I **kidding**? Shura was pissed off at this guy and maintaining the plot line wasn't going to stop her from kicking Wapol's ass.

"You snooze you lose Luffy-kun!" Shura exclaimed using the affectionate honorific as a taunt towards the other burnet **"RASENGAN!"** Shura shouted as a blue orb of light appeared in her hand much like it would with Naruto or its creator Minato. Who she _totally_ stole it from; Shura could still remember how mad Minato was when she learnt it in just a week while he was still developing it. Shura grinned smugly and hit Wapol dead on sending him flying.

Kureha, Chopper and Luffy could only stand there in awe as snow melted and kicked up all around Shura.

"WAPOL-SAMA!" Chess and Marimo shouted running after their king to make sure he didn't fall over the edge. The snowy watery mist added great effect for how badass Shura looked at that moment.

"You really piss me off Wapol, running off when you couldn't hack the rabbits and leaving me to die. Well now there is no rabbits here and** YOUR ASS IS MINE!" **Shura said rubbing her upper arm muscle looking enraged at that moment.

Just then Sanji came out and looked over at Luffy who was staring at Shura as if she was an angel that fell from heaven.

Which she did once, not a really good experience really and yes by the way it does hurt when you fall from heaven. "SO COOL! Shura looks like a super hero! Super Shura~!" Luffy said singing the last part as Sanji couldn't help but imagine Shura in an outfit much resembling something towards wonder woman's outfit.

Then Sanji got a good look at Wapol, Chess, and Marimo. "Why are _they_ here?" He questioned not to happy that Wapol and his men were here daring to show their facing to him after trashing apart of the Merry Go and trying to kill him, Nami, and Luffy while he was out of commission.

Luffy looked over at Sanji then remembered that he was pissed off at Wapol himself. "I was taking care of sick people back then so I had to run but now I don't have to hold back anymore!" Luffy exclaimed this caused Shura to look back him like he was an idiot.

Didn't she just tell him she called dibs? What happened to the Trans universal rule of dibs? Was Luffy _that_ stupid? Then Shura sighed… Of course he was.

"You fiend! How dare you approach the king of the drum kingdom and commit such a heinous and violent act!" Marimo exclaimed mostly towards Luffy making Shura glare at Marimo.

"What the fuck are you sexist? I kicked the king's ass so yell at me! Give me some credit!" Shura exclaimed pointing over at Marimo but was ignored. Shura's eye twitched it seemed that she was being ignored a lot lately then turned to Kureha. At this time Chess was doing his line about Wapol being the king of Drum

"Hey if I'm so fucking important how come I'm being ignored right now Miss Kureha?" Shura shouted questioningly referring to Doctorine in a very formal manner but was ignored by Kureha also.

"How cares! You guys just piss me off!" Luffy exclaimed stretching his face and sticking his tongue out. "Hey kid you know this guy?" Kureha questioned Luffy who nodded and turned around towards her "Yeah he's a Jamaguchi!" Luffy exclaimed causing Doctorine to sweat drop didn't Shura just refer to Wapol as that? Luffy ranted on about how much problems that Wapol had caused Luffy and Sanji cut him off in mid rant.

"Hold on, aren't you cold dressed like that?" Sanji questioned causing Luffy to pause and look down at what he was wearing then turned around and exclaim. "Did he just say he was the king?" Luffy exclaimed causing Shura to smack her forehead and scream "OH MY GOD HE'S SO FUCKING STUPID!" Then Luffy looked over at her looking for an answer "No Luffy they said he was the Queen." Shura said sarcastically, but sarcasm was like everything else Luffy ran into he just didn't understand it.

"Whoa! He's a she? That's one ugly lady!" Luffy exclaimed causing Shura to shake her head and look over at Sanji "Sanji smack him on the back of the head for me." Shura requested which was joyfully fulfilled by the perverted cook. "YES SHURA-CHAWN!" Sanji said saluting then hit Luffy on the back of the head.

"Oi Sanji why did you hit me on the back of the head? That was rude I was talking to Shura!" Luffy exclaimed scolding Sanji for his actions as Chess and Marimo ranted about Wapol being the king and what not then Luffy yelled out "Oi! It's cold out here!" Causing Shura to fall to the ground from hitting her forehead too hard at her captain's idiotic comments.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU!" Sanji yelled at Luffy, "It's around twenty degrees below zero!" Chopper exclaimed as Wapol got back up impressing Shura.

"Oi. He's back up. He's really durable like a tank, a fat ass tank that has no use what so ever besides being loud and annoying and using up all the resources he can get his hands on. _Wait_, he's not a tank! He's a hummer!" Shura said laughing at her own little joke that made no sense to anyone in that world which she was in.

"Now I'm angry…" Wapol said furious at both Luffy and Shura "Straw-hat… Straw hat's subordinate. I'm gonna eat both of you alive!" Wapol said lowly and darkly as Shura shuddered and almost threw up because her mind went straight to the gutters.

"Could you hold that thought? Luffy went inside to get a jacket!" Sanji yelled at Wapol "HE'S GONE!" Wapol went to yell but Shura threw a snow ball at him hitting him in the face. "Oi Jamaguchi I'm over here." Shura said with another snow ball in her hand tossing it in the air and catching it.

"YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME WENCH!" Wapol shouted at Shura who twitched, "Oh hell no you did not just say that!" Shura said completely offended knowing very well what wench meant. Then Shura decided to bring out the big guns. She bit her thumb drawing blood and began to do hand signs.

"What is she doing?" Kureha said being the only one out of the three on Shura's side paying attention as Sanji and Chopper talked about Shura and Luffy both being monsters of some sort.

Then after a innumerable amount of hand signs Shura slammed her hand on the ground causing symbols and lines to spread along the ground. The ground trembled with fear as to what Shura had just done receiving attention from Chopper and Sanji.

"What the hell is she doing?" both of them exclaimed, a large cloud of smoke puffed up in the air and there Shura stood proudly on top of what she had summoned.

Once the smoke cleared Shura let out a terrified scream.

**"SHIT! I SUMMONED THE WRONG THING!**" Shura screamed as the large twelve story snake looked up at her unamused. "Who the hell are you?" The snake said in a young male voice as Shura ran on top of his head screaming in terror about her worst nightmare coming true. Shura paused horrified when she realized the snake had spoken and was waiting patiently for a reply unlike most of the snakes Orchimaru summoned this one didn't seem to care for a sacrifice or something in return.

The snake sighed and then said once more "Who the _HELL_ are you?" He said getting impatient with his new summoner well at least she wasn't like the last guy. The snake swore that guy was a pedophile even he felt comfortable even though he was a twelve story tall snake.

"Fuck me." Shura whimpered making the snake look at her confused "That's a weird name you got there fuck me."

Sanji, Chopper, and Kureha could only stand there in shock. Wondering how Shura could be so powerful that she was able to summon a giant talking snake that now thought Shura's name was 'fuck me'.

"Someone help please!" Shura whimpered curled up into a feudal position on top of the snake's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for not posting sooner, it's just I wanted to do the fight scene to were I could exhibit how strong Shura really is but keep some realistic standards I mean after all she was just mobbed by evil bunnies in the last chapter. Then there are things I wanted to decide on I should reveal or not. So i decided on most of the things I wanted to was a bit too early on to. Anyway not to keep you much longer here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening! It shouldn't be happening! Shura was a student of the Sanin of toads <strong>NOT<strong> snakes! She would have to sign a contract to summon snakes! Shura perked her head up remembering how strange it was that Minato and herself didn't sign the same contract.

_"Why can't we sign the same contract?" Shura asked confused, she was so sure that all the summoners just signed the same contract. Jiraiya grinned unusually widely at Shura and said "It's to save space Shura just sign the contract will ya?" He said not letting Shura eye the contract in front of her longer than five seconds for some reason._

Then it hit Shura, _'THAT ASSHOLE MADE ME SIGN A CONTRACT TO SUMMON SNAKES!'_ Shura shouted in her mind then muttered "Fuck me." Not realizing that the snake had politely asked her name. _Well_, to Shura "Who the hell are you?" is a very polite sentence.

"That's a weird name you got there fuck me." The snake said staring up at Shura who was standing on his head. Shura looked down to see how big the snake was then fell to her knees and curled up into a ball.

She was scared of Clowns, porcelain dolls, and zombies. But Shura, well Shura was **horrified** of snakes. Strangely enough Shura wasn't scared of spiders in fact she had always joked about getting a bird spider defanged and slapping a leach on the thing and walk it like a dog throughout town.

"Someone help me!" Shura whimpered lowly catching the snake's hearing "Isn't that… why you summoned me in the first place?" he questioned quite humorously making Shura sweat drop. Snakes were **_so_** much creepier when they talked back.

Never the less the snake was right and well Shura stood up slowly but shakily. "Y-You're not going to eat me **are** you?" Shura asked quietly as the snake looked at her and smirked "Why? Do you taste good?" he teased making Shura burst into tears crying about how she was going to die and her remains would be snake shit.

The snake stared up at her exasperated, why be a snake summoner when you're terrified of snakes?

"Calm down I was just joking!" The snake exclaimed making Shura stop crying and stare at him, the snake sighed "My name is Carols." He stated introducing himself to make Shura feel more comfortable.

"_Carols_?" Shura asked snickering, this caused Carols to get angry with Shura "Oh like you should be talking Fuck me!" He exclaimed with a vane sticking out of his forehead. Shura looked that the snake named Carols questioning his sanity "My name isn't fuck me! My name is Shura." Shura said poking Carols on top of the head.

Then suddenly before Shura and Carlos could argue some more Shura heard loud cannon shot and everything went black.

She heard nothing after hearing a loud scream of her name coming from Luffy who had just came back out with a jacket.

Soon, Shura found herself to be falling into nothing. Everything was dark and cold, she didn't die. Yet she wasn't quite alive as she should be at the same time. This darkness was bleak and empty. Shura looked up and saw a bright and shining figure that glowed with a beautiful yellow hue.

Shura reached out for that figure that she was so sure was an angel sent from the heavens to take pity upon her soul and whisk her away into the kingdom of heaven. She could feel the figure as she reached out lightly touching it only to have it shatter into pieces. Shura felt her facial muscles twitch as a clear sign that she was upset with the strange figure being destroyed by her own hand.

Shura floated around for a few moments more and then she heard a loud voice yell for her to wake up.

A sharp breathe came into Shura and her eyes snapped open. She looked down to see that she wasn't on top of the mountain anymore. Then Shura realized she was falling so as quickly as she could she managed to plant her feet on the side of the mountain using her charka to stand on the side of it. Then she began to run up it.

"BAHAWAHAHA! It didn't take much to get rid of that shitty hippo did it?" Wapol shouted as Carlos tried to fight with Chess and Marimo trying not to knock anyone off. But it was hard for a twelve story tall snake to do so.

Yes I know what you're thinking that it wasn't too bright for Shura to summon a giant snake on top of a mountain. But let's face the facts, when has Shura ever really been all that bright?

"Shura." Luffy said lowly convinced that Shura had fell to her death. "You bastards!" Sanji shouted enraged with the three men. Just as the two men and reindeer man were about to charge up to the other three to kick their asses something strange happened. Shura came flying out of nowhere and kicked Wapol on the side of the head sending him flying into the castle wall.

Shura landed where Wapol stood before breathing heavily with burn marks scattered throughout her body. Wapol slowly sat up speechless with what had just happened and Shura looked over at Carlos who was losing greatly because in such a small space the smaller men were much more nimble than the snake.

Shura whipped out two throwing knifes with explosive tags attached to him and hit Marimo and Chess in the back causing the tags to go off and the two men to be down for the count.

"H-how?" Wapol stuttered in shock as Shura slowly looked at him sending shivers down his spine.

"I told you bitch. Your ass is mine." She spat slowly walking towards him only to stop after a loud crack was heard. Then Shura began to violently cough and spit up blood.

"Shura!" Luffy shouted being the first to run over, Shura fell to her knees throwing up blood in the white snow breathing heavily. "It seems she has only made her ribs even worse." Kureha said cackling and then she walked over and stomped on Shura's back. "That's an enough fighting for now little girl you need to rest. " She ordered of Shura who was in too much pain to really protest against Kureha's will.

"Shit. I wanted to kick his ass too." Shura mumbled through her fit of coughs. Kureha slowly helped Shura up with the intent of taking Shura back inside to rest. Wapol being immature and bratty like he is took this as a chance to take a cheap shot on the already wounded girl. He fired his cannon only to have the shot blocked by Luffy who purposely stood in front of the shot.

"Taking a direct cannon shot, isn't that a bit much just to get into my pants?" Shura joked looking back at Luffy who turned behind her and stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked honestly not getting what she meant. This caused Shura to laugh at Luffy's lack of brain, Luffy merely shrugged at this and went to fight with Wapol much like in the anime.

Once back inside Shura was shallowly breathing because of how bad her ribs hurt her. Now laying on her bed Nami stared at Shura curiously. "You can fight like them can't you?" She asked as Doctorine went back outside to make sure Sanji didn't do anything stupid to put stress on his spine.

Shura laid there annoyed with the fact she couldn't beat up Wapol because of her ribs. '_Damn I'm weak. I need to get stronger._' Shura thought to herself quietly cursing the giant man eating rabbits in her mind. "Shura did you hear what I said?" Nami questioned standing at her bed side; Shura looked over at Nami with a pained look and glared at her.

"You should get back in bed dumbass. The reason why I'm like this is mostly your fucking fault." Shura cursed Nami out causing Nami to frown and fold her arms. "The reason why you're like that is you went and did something stupid." She said scolding Shura much like she did the other three power houses in the crew.

Shura grinned at Nami cockily "Says the bitch who ran around in a bra in the jungle." Shura scoffed causing Nami to flush darkly at her mistake. Shura winced in pain because she breathed too deeply then glared up at Nami "Look if you've got something to say than do it already." Shura demanded of Nami who sighed then looked off into the distance "What's it like being able to keep up with them?" She questioned as Shura laughed as shallowly as she could.

Keep up? Please, Shura was one of the students of Jiraiya the toad sanin and was personally trained by Lady Tsunade in her free time. Keep up? Shura could slice Zoro with her charka before he was able to pull out his swords and break Sanji's legs with one swift kick powered by charka in her muscles. The only person she'd have trouble with is Luffy. Keep up? Bitch please the only person who was real competition was Luffy and that guy doesn't even know that half the stuff he says to her is a come on.

"What?" Nami asked raising an eyebrow and Shura smirked "You're not important enough to know why I'm laughing bitch. So get out of my face." She said reminding herself much of the Akatsuki member Hidan from how many times she referred to Nami as bitch.

Nami scowled at Shura's personal nickname for her "Stop calling me bitch!" She exclaimed not knowing why it bothered her when Shura said it. Maybe besides Vivi Shura was the only other girl on the ship so Nami had a need to have respect of her female crew mate.

But Shura _hardly_ respects anyone at all, so it's not like Nami's getting any special treatment really. The only person(s) she respected at that moment besides her parents was Minato and that's because he was ether equally strong as her or stronger. Excluding the fact that Shura thought he was adorable and just couldn't say no to him.

"You know there's a saying Nami, like a rose is a rose is a rose a bitch is a bitch is a bitch." Shura commented only to receive an attempted thwack on her head but Shura caught Nami's wrist.

Nami now realizing what she had done gained a terrified look on her face remembering the other side to Shura. Shura stared at Nami dully and tightened her grip on her wrist causing Nami to bite her lip down in pain.

"Don't do that again Nami. I might not let you off with just a bursed wrist." Shura growled that action dropped Nami a little lower on the people I like list. Shura let go of Nami's wrist causing Nami to stumble back shaking in terror. Shura sat up slowly and stared at her "Oh please, I didn't hurt you that much. I know you've dealt with worse." Shura said dully then Nami slid down the wall shaking.

"Doctor Kureha, she told me what you are." She said trying to calm down, Shura stared at her out of the corner of her eye then said.

"The only reason I'd murder you is if you touched or destroyed that picture. I wouldn't kill you over hitting me or attempting to. My temper is just flaring up today because I'm frustrated with myself." Shura said turning to Nami who seemed to be calm by now, Shura then glared at her "Don't think I'm apologizing to you. I still hate you. Not as much as Uchiha but you're up there." Shura stated causing Nami to nod slowly. Even though she had no idea who this 'Uchiha' was and what a fan had to do with anything.

_(Uchiha means Fan or it's close to the word that means Fan in Japanese hence the clan symbol being a fan)._

Shura laid down and Nami went outside to try to sneak away to check on Vivi only to run into Wapol who was looking for the armory and were Shura was so he could finish her off. But the day was saved thanks to (of course) Luffy.

After everything was said and done and everyone made it up to the mountain they went inside. (After of course Chopper was caught by Kureha who yelled at him to go take care of Shura.)

"Thanks Chopper." Shura said nodding in gratitude towards the reindeer who blushed darkly. "SHUDDAUP YOU BASTARD! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY AT ALL!" He shouted dancing about with tiny sparkles shining around him. Shura stared at him surprised "You look happy." She said a bit bewildered because she forgot that Chopper did that when complemented or thanked.

"It's too bad that we're going to have to wait another night before we set off." Nami said glancing over at Shura who was tempted to flip Nami off but decided not to because she was above that. Sure she cursed but she prided herself of not having to flip off a person to get a point across.

So in short she settled for a very unsettling glare in Nami's direction. But as that was happening Luffy flopped on Shura grinning. "You should eat meat Shura! It always makes me get better after I get hurt!" Luffy exclaimed grinning taking a bite out of a large leg of turkey. Shura stared at him in a bored fashion wondering why he was sitting on her lap and if he realized this.

'Ether this guy is really good at acting like he's stupid or he's seriously mental.' Shura thought then she sighed roughly "If we had a doctor on the ship then we wouldn't have this problem." Shura said knowing that Luffy hadn't yet thought about getting a doctor because when she woke up earlier he was trying to eat Chopper.

"Really? Oi, baa-chan-!" Luffy exclaimed turning to Kureha but barely got to finish that sentence because Kureha gave him the old boot the face. "Luffy! She's way too young to be called that!" Shura exclaimed wanting to get points for calling Kureha young. "139 is the new 100!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kureha smiled in amusement at Shura's comments "Now you're getting it girly. By the way a few years back I ran into someone like you. He said to give anyone like himself this." Kureha said tossing a stuffed envelope in Shura's lap. In the background Luffy was moaning about his face hurting and Kureha left to go tell the villagers to get the cannons from the armory after getting the key from Nami.

Once gone Chopper slowly walked up and flushed when everyone in the room stared at him.

"I wish to join your group as a doctor! I know I'm a reindeer with a blue nose but Shura-san is a very important person and I would feel more comfortable if I knew that someone important as that was being taken care of!" Chopper exclaimed fearing the worst, this surprised everyone in the room including Shura.

Everyone was quiet in the straw hat crew then turned to Luffy who grinned "Okay!" He said grinning brightly causing Chopper to fall over "O-Okay? Really?" he shouted surprised, Luffy nodded "Yup! You're a cool reindeer you have seven transformation levels."

The rest of the crew excluding Luffy and Nami were confused by what Chopper by Shura being important.

"So let me get this straight, you're joining because of Shura?" Sanji asked the reindeer who nodded, "Yes! Shura-san is a very important person! Doctor and Doctorine would be angry with me if I didn't make sure she got proper medical care!" Chopper exclaimed understanding how important Shura as a Sekai no Jumpa was.

"How is Shura important? She's cocky and annoying not to mention lazy!" Zoro exclaimed as Luffy laughed capturing the confused crew's attention "She's a _mystery_ world jumper~!" Luffy sang happily putting his hat on laughing.

Nami stared at Luffy amazed "Luffy you knew?" She exclaimed, Luffy nodded grinning "Shura told me! Isn't that right Shura?" Luffy said in his usual way, Shura nodded in reply.

"Had to he wouldn't shut up about my backpack." Shura said still angry with the idiotic captain over that, "Oh, you mean the one with the picture of your boyfriend in it?" Zoro questioned causing Shura to shoot up **"IS THERE ANYONE WHO HASN'T GONE THROUGH MY STUFF?"** Shura screamed, in reply Usopp raised his hand "I haven't and the only reason why is because you scare me." He stated causing Shura to sweat drop.

"You people are so damn nosy." Shura growled, Zoro then said "So does this mean you're into blondes?" He questioned causing Shura to throw a book at him. "That's what _I_ asked her!" Sanji exclaimed exasperated with the embarrassed world jumping female. "She said that Minato was cute unlike me! Then she said his cooking was better! She didn't even answer my question!" Sanji complained, Shura fumed "I hate you all!" She exclaimed then everyone coursed "We love you too Shura."

"But I love you more Shura-chawn~!" Sanji exclaimed in his usual way when he got around women. Dolton who had been forgotten in the corner chuckled at the scene, he knew from the moment he saw that girl that she was a world jumper. He was glad she had a group to travel with while she was in this world; he had heard a lot of Sekai no Jumpa's lead lonely lives and usually succumb to that.

"Hey Shura did you get rid of that thing you summoned?" Sanji suddenly asked remembering the giant snake named Carlos. Just then a voice could be heard from outside the window and Carlos could be seen outside of it looking so cold that he was blue.

"DAMNIT UNLESH THE JUTSU! I'M FUCKING FREEZING FUCK ME!" Carlos shouted at Shura who opened up the window "For the last time my name isn't fuck- Oh my God! It is freezing out here!" Shura shouted but cut herself off in mid-sentence to observe how freezing it was outside. "No shit Sherlock!" Carlos exclaimed and Shura undid the jutsu letting Carlos leave the world that he was in.

"W-What was that?" Vivi exclaimed as Nami, Usopp and the princess herself huddled together in fright at what they had seen. "Carlos he's a **HUGE** snake that Shura can summon! He's really funny!" Luffy exclaimed explaining what they had just saw.

"How did I miss that outside?" Zoro mused quietly to himself, Shura then shut the window not wanting to let the cold winter air in.

After sneaking out everyone waited for Chopper to come outside so they could leave.

"Why does he have to take this long? He volunteered to go with us!" Sanji complained not liking how cold it was outside "Shura-chawn let me hug you so I can stay warm!" Sanji whined going to hug Shura but Shura replied by saying "Zoro." Causing the cook to receive a whack on the head from the case of one of Zoro's many swords.

"You know what I'm actually enjoying paying off a debt for once." Zoro said greatly pleased that he had an excuse to hit Sanji.

Just like in the anime Chopper came out and they had to 'escape' to the ship and set sail. Shura leaned up against the wall to the kitchen looking up at the 'sakura tree' on Drum Island as Chopper sobbed at what he saw.

"Just beautiful." Shura said grinning as she took a drink of her water.

So they were off again but this time for Vivi's kingdom to save that but not get any credit what so ever from the world government.


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone went to bed or fell over drunk, Shura sat in her room which was now also Chopper's medical office due to lack of room in the boy's quarters and Sanji not allowing Chopper to use the kitchen.

Much to Luffy's dismay because he wanted to be bunkmates with Shura, Chopper was now Shura's new roommate as well. The tiny reindeer was fast asleep above Shura in a hammock made out of fishing net. Shura sat on her couch/bed glaring at the cushion that Luffy took a bite out of. It now was patched up with a different fabric filled with stuffing from were Shura managed to buy some on Drum Island. She also managed to get new covers as well.

She didn't know who the stowaway was but she was sure they got cold at night. So she just left them laying out in the open a couple hours ago and they _mysteriously_ disappeared. (After of course making sure none of the boys took it.) Shura was sure that the stowaway got the message.

Shura looked over at the crate next to the couch of which she had been using as a nightstand and picked up the envelope that Kureha had given her.

_"Another theory is that it's recessive gene in mankind and only a couple times in every other generation does it activate in one's DNA." _What Doctor Kureha said rung in Shura's head as she stared down at the envelope in her hands. '_Does this mean there are more people like me?_' Shura thought wondering if she should open up the envelope or not. Shura decided to do so in case it was important.

After ripping the top carefully open Shura pulled out the bundle of things that was in the envelope. She stared at the wax emblem that held the bundle together. It was strange like none that Shura had ever seen before, it had a pencil and an eraser surrounding an eye that was over top of a world. Shura went to remove the wax emblem only to cut herself somehow and a drop of blood from her finger hit the emblem causing it to glow with a gold hue and disappear. In the bundle there was a tiny book with no title on the front, there was a locket, and a letter.

Shura decided to read the letter first seeing that it might explain as to why there is a locket and a book.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I cannot disclose my name for various reasons. However I can assure you that you are not alone. Just like you I as well am able to jump world to world just like you. However if Kureha gives this to you than you have no idea as to why you are able to do this and reasons for your ability, in his package I have provided a book and a locket. The book will help explain things further and the locket will come in handy for you in the future which you'll find out when the time comes. Well I must be going now I hope our paths cross in the future._

Shura stared at the letter confused as to why there were so little answers and more questions brought on by this. Who was the other jumper and did Shura know them? Maybe she was related to them. It was a possibility. Shura remembered in biology class that recessive genes are more dominate in some families. She shook the thought away tucking it in the back of her mind for now.

Then Shura glanced over at the locket that was just lying there innocently gleaming in the candle light. She picked it up and attempted to open it. But it wouldn't budge. Shura sighed and set the locket aside for the moment then she glanced back at the book she opened it up and began scanning through it.

By the time morning came Shura had learned quite a few things about what she was, apparently Sekai no Jumpa's exist to balance out unbalanced worlds and to eliminate whatever thing that is causing things to happen that shouldn't happen.

Shura began to wonder if she was the one who was causing things that shouldn't happen to happen. Everything was out of whack in this version of one piece for starters things going on much earlier than they should and Chopper asking to become a part of the crew rather than being forced to by Luffy.

But Shura shook her head the only thing she caused was Chopper joining the crew. But that was inadvertently it's not like she _told_ him to. Shura groaned aloud because her head began to hurt from how she was stressing out over that, and then she looked up at her new roommate. Although she would've preferred to have a room to herself it was better than being… **_bunkmates_** with Luffy or taking her chances with the stowaway.

Shura then heard her tiny room mate yawn and lean over. "What's a matter Shura-san?" Chopper questioned sleepily rubbing his eyes. Shura looked up at Chopper and shrugged everyone on this ship now knew what she was might as well explain her frustration.

"In that package that Doctorine gave me there was a book explaining what I am and the reasons for people like me existing and I'm just wondering what's causing the reason why I'm in this world." Shura said to Chopper who perked up and then jumped down from his bed.

"Well what's the reason?" Chopper asked now interested in Shura's current dilemma Shura glanced at the book and flipped a few pages to go back to what she read. "It says that Sekai no Jumpa's exist to balance out whatever world they are in or to eliminate the thing causing the world to be unbalanced. But I don't know what is causing this world to be out of whack and I seriously don't like cleaning up other people's messes. Sure I'll clean up mine but that's because I caused it. But this book is making it sound like I'm a multidimensional maid or something." Shura explained, Chopper stood there for a moment then giggled.

"You're funny Shura-san!" He said cutely causing Shura to twitch _'Must resist cuteness… **Must**… **resist**.' _Shura chanted in her mind "Personally I think it's neat that you're from another world! You're like some super hero of some sort!" Chopper said grinning clearly now comfortable with being around Shura and the rest of the crew. Chopper was innocent like some little kid. Shura had a hard time not tackling the tiny devil fruit eating reindeer.

But just as Shura was about to break and tackle Chopper in a hug Chopper said "Well I better check your ribs Shura."

Shura grunted in agreement then slipped off her shirt where there was a half tank top on underneath. It had been cut in half for easy excess to the bandages that were wrapped around Shura's stomach to protect her rips and keep them aligned.

Chopper slowly undid the bandages that were wrapped around Shura's torso to see a large burse on Shura's side. "They're better than they were. You're lucky Doctrine's medication works faster than normal medication. That's why you're able to heal so fast internally, I'll have to up the dose a bit before we get to Arabasta so you'll be healed up." Chopper said to Shura who nodded mutely. After putting Shura's bandages back on her. The tiny blue nosed reindeer stood back and smiled "Just rest up for a few hours then walk around a bit. So I can see how the medication is progressing in your body." Chopper ordered Shura nodded then stood up.

"Well I'm going to annoy Sanji for food. Thanks Chopper." Shura said as Chopper yelled about her being a bastard and it didn't make him happy that she thanked him.

Shura went above deck after putting her shirt back on and stretched. "Ah I'm almost patched up! I hate being bed ridden." Shura chirped happily not really announcing anything to anyone. "You seem to hate a lot of things." Luffy said with his face stuffed full of food. Shura turned around and sweat dropped. "Luffy is that some of the rations that Sanji set up for us? You know if he catches you eating that he's going to kick your rubber ass all the way back to the east blue." Shura stated, Luffy's eyes then widened and he inhaled the rest of the food before Sanji could come out and see him eating it.

"That was just gross as well as amazing." Shura stated dryly at Luffy eat a ham whole in one bite. Shura looked up towards the kitchen to see Vivi and Nami talking as Nami held her map in her hands. Shura didn't bother to listen. Sanji was probably cooking something up Usopp was fishing. Carue was squawking about something and Zoro was asleep.

"Who would've ever thought a pirate ship would be this boring?" Shura mused aloud to herself then decided to do some training before Chopper caught her. So slipping off her boots Shura jumped over board to see if she could fight any sea king to fight with.

Usopp blinked in surprise when he saw Shura jump over board and drive under water. Then Chopper came out and walked over to Usopp. "Hey Usopp can I fish too?" Chopper questioned taking this as a time to get to know his new Nakama. "Sure I don't see why not." Usopp said then Luffy ran over and shared some food with Chopper and Usopp telling them to finish it before Sanji caught them.

About fifteen minutes past since Shura dived under water and Usopp found himself getting a bit worried. But didn't say anything.

"Luffy tell me did you eat the rations or not!" Sanji demanded corning Luffy who just looked away "Don't play that game Luffy. Just tell me the truth and I won't be mad." Sanji lied then sighed and stood up "Well if you didn't do- wait what's with those crumbs on your face?" Sanji said leaning down then Luffy panicked and shouted "Oh crap left overs!" Then tried to get rid of the crumbs **"YOU DID DO IT!"** Sanji screamed kicking Luffy into the other side of the ship.

"See Nami my giant mouse trap isn't working anymore! I need a refrigerator with a lock on it!" Sanji complained just as Nami was going to agree with that statement out of the water shot a sea king.

"SEA KING!" Usopp screamed cowering behind Luffy as did Chopper. Sanji then looked around after taking a puff of his cigarette and said "I know now is not the time to be asking this but, has anyone seen Shura?" Chopper perked up "I thought she was in the kitchen with you!" He shouted but Sanji shook his head "No, she never came in." He responded but before anyone could think about where their missing comrade was they heard a loud shout.

"YE-HAW!" Shura shouted in a very fake but convincing southern accent. She was riding on top of the trashing sea king using its whisker's as a rein.

"AWESOME!" Luffy shouted standing up and running over getting ready to join Shura in her battle but was held back by both Zoro and Sanji.

"Idiot if you do that you'll drown!" They both shouted, but let go of Luffy when suddenly a storm cloud came over head the sea king and a bolt of lightning shocked it killing the thing dead. As it fell Shura jumped back onto the boat perfectly fine laughing.

"That was awesome! Well not the part being almost eaten but I've got to fight those things more often! They're so much fun~!" Shura laughed in a very Luffy like way only to be whacked on the back of the head by Chopper when his was in his human gorilla form.

"Idiot! You probably irritated your ribs! When I said walk around I didn't mean fight a monster!" He shouted at Shura who rubbed the back of her head. "Ow Chopper that hurt!" Shura whined in a very Luffy like way.

Then Vivi said "S-Shura-san h-how were you not affected by that lightning?" She stuttered then Shura laughed "I caused it I have lightning and fire chakra!" She said, she only received stupefied looks much like the ones she got at home when she talked about another culture or anime to her family.

"What's chatura?" Usopp questioned and Shura then laughed "Oh _yeah!_ you guys don't know what chakra is!" Shura exclaimed bonking herself on the side of the head laughing. The crew sweat dropped for some weird reason Shura was in a very good mood.

Most the of the straw hats decided not to ruin this moment. So after about an hour of explaining what charka is most were able to get it. With the exception of Luffy. But let's be honest when does Luffy **ever** _get_ anything?

"I see so charka doesn't exist in this world but the last one you were in." Nami said as Shura grinned "Nah, really Nami? Thanks for the info!" Shura replied cheerfully with sarcasm, it was really starting to creep the straw hats out about how… happy Shura was.

"So it's magic!" Luffy finally said hitting his hand into the other, Shura sweat dropped then sighed "Yes Luffy I'm a _magical_ **mystery** world jumper." Shura said rubbing the back of her neck in exasperation. Everyone sighed then Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy took advantage of the newly roasted sea king.

Shura yawned and sat down on a chair to be joined by Vivi. "Shura-san I've very interested about this other world. Could you please explain to me how you learnt that you had two charka types?" Vivi said extremely interested in the last world that Shura encountered through her travels.

As Shura explained how her mind traveled back to the day Jiraiya was teaching her, Shibi and Minato about elemental jutsu.

_"Now just take a piece a paper and put your charka into it, if it crumples up you have lightning, if it burns you have fire, if it splits in half you have wind, if it gets wet you have water, if it turns to dust you have earth. Got it?" Jiraiya explained as Shura was picking her ear with her pinky._

_"Shura what did I just say?" Jiraiya questioned with a very demanding look on his face as he folded his arms. Shura looked over and grinned "You said you fucked Fugaku's mom." She replied causing Minato to erupt in giggles and Shibi to chuckle._

_Shura really didn't seem to like Fugaku's mom did she? Jiraiya turned red then hit Shura on the head._

_"NO YOU IDIOT!" He screamed at Shura who laughed "What she wouldn't take you?" She questioned infuriating Jiraiya even more. After a couple more hits. Shura finally quieted down and listened to Jiraiya re-explain his lesson._

_Minato of course had wind, Shibi unsurprisingly had earth. When Shura put her charka in the paper crumpled up then burned. "Hey Jiraiya what does it mean if it crumples up then burns?" Shura questioned turning around to her sensei who blinked "Then you have both fire and lightning I guess." He said shrugging then Shura shouted when the fire licked her fingers causing her to drop the piece of paper and set half of the woods around them on fire._

By the time Shura was done with her story Vivi was in a fit of giggles "Y-You s-set h-half the w-w-woods on f-fire!" She exclaimed laughing as Shura pouted. "It's not funny! The hokage made me plant nine thousand trees to replace all of that without using jutsu." Shura complained only to cause Vivi to laugh at her even more. Shura pouted clearly upset that Vivi thought her being punished was funny.

By the time they reached Arabasta and docked in Nanohana and dealt with everything beforehand like in the anime.

"Okay everyone I want you to be on your best behavior." Nami spoke as if she was talking to children "Hai." Most of the crew chorused with the exception of Shura who was reading that book that she was given by Kureha. "Interesting…" Shura mumbled reading over an ability she had.

"Oi, Shura are you listening? Be on your best behavior! We don't need to attract attention!" Nami shouted but Vivi patted Nami on the shoulder "Nami in Shura-san's last world she was a ninja. I'm pretty sure she's able to sneak past without anyone noticing." Vivi said feeling a mixture of nervousness for her country and it's rebellion but happiness because she got to know the fire spitting female known as Shura better.

Shura blinked then looked up from the book "Huh? You say something Nami?" She questioned completely innocent and unaware for the moment. "Or her noticing for that matter." Vivi commented quietly at Shura's obviousness.

Once they finally docked everyone looked at the distant city in awe and excitement. "So that's what an Arabasta city is like…" Usopp said as Shura stood next to Luffy completely engrossed in her book as the young captain was bouncing off the walls over the thought of food.

"Okay everyone before we set off into Nanohana I'm only going to say this once more, I want you to be on your best behavior at all times." Nami said once more repeating her message for the third time. "Okay Nami-Swan~!" Sanji sang in his usual way and Zoro sighed.

"The two we should be most worried about just shot off." Zoro commented as a dust could was kicked up behind Luffy as he shouted "Let's go get food!" Shura followed slowly behind him not looking up once "Hai." Shura mumbled following Luffy.

"Who would ever think Shura would be such a book worm?" Sanji questioned while Nami shouted "HEY HOLD IT!" Usopp leaned over exasperated "Luffy's completely inhuman." He groaned as no one made an attempt to stop Shura from following Luffy. "What will we do?" Vivi questioned worried about her insane burnet nakama.

When Shura and Luffy were together no good came out of it.

"Don't worry. We'll just look for the loudest place we can find with the largest explosion nearby and they'll be there." Sanji said jumping from the ship onto shore, Usopp with a blank face said very dryly "He's right you know." Nami then smacked her forehead "Jeez, I wish Luffy would remember he has a bounty on his head and Shura would remember that she's an ex-marine. They can't just go around in public running carefree. Even more so in a country this large." She grumbled

"Leave them be, they'll be fine let's just go eat." Zoro said knowledgably as he climbed down the latter to the shore.

As the rest of the crew entered into Nanohana Luffy stood there in the middle of nowhere completely lost. Shura walked up behind him and bumped into him on accident. "Wha- why'd you stop?" Shura questioned putting her book away and looking around. "Where the hell are we Luffy?" Shura questioned still fairly calm as she looked around.

"I dunno." Was Luffy's only reply causing Shura to groan "You got us lost **didn't** you? Why is it every fucking guy I follow around hardly paying attention always manages to get us lost!" Shura shouted now back to her old self and thwacked Luffy on the back of the head.

"Ow! Shura!" Luffy whined loudly, Shura then dusted her hands on her cargo shorts "Looks like we have no choice but to head back the way we came." Shura said beginning to walk away when Luffy spotted a house nearby. Screaming food Luffy shot off towards it. Shura knowing the rest of the crew would kill her if she got separated from Luffy ran after him. "Luffy you idiot! Let's go back the way we came!" Shura screamed running after him.

After the marines had docked in Arabasta Smoker and Tashigi were out in the market district walking around. "I'm so glad you've gotten over your alcohol addiction." Tashigi said to Smoker who grunted quietly. Sure it took Tashigi attempting to murder him in his sleep to get him to go get help but he was glad it was over to according to the crew and Tashigi. Smoker said and did very embarrassing things that shall not be named for the want to live by the crew.

Let's just say one incident involved the song 'don't stop me now' by queen that Shura had taught the Smoker and marines during her time there, a table and women's clothing and a ladle. Then let's just leave it at that.

Tashigi was looking at some swords at a booth as Smoker was wondering when the straw hat crew was going to show up. He was sure Shura was miserable and probably had been tortured or abused by the crew.

Smoker then blew a puff of smoke. He'd probably have to assign her a therapist to help her deal with the trauma. Poor Shura she never asked to be kidnapped and abused.

**"I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK THE OTHER WAY IDIOT!"** Shura screamed stomping Luffy's head into the ground as he shouted for Shura to stop. "No! If we die out here and you don't make it to heaven I'm going to come down to hell every day and **_PERSONALLY_** kick your fucking ass!" Shura shouted kicking Luffy into large bags next to the house

"Hey, what's this?" Luffy questioned when one of the bags opened from the force that Shura kicked him into them. "I dunno it's probably spice. A lot of dessert countries like spicy food." Shura said leaning onto one post now calm because she took out all her anger on Luffy. Her personal rubber punching bag. Luffy stuck his finger in it and licked some of the green powder off of it.

"BLECH! It's horrible! Hey Shura taste this!" Luffy yelled from outside the hut while the owner was inside trembling while holding on to a sword. "Hell no! If it's poison I don't want to die with you!" Shura shouted at Luffy who grumbled about the powder tasting horrible.

Then Luffy spotted a stove outside and decided to burn it. "You know I've noticed something, you've been acting on impulse all day." Shura mused as the powder turned into smoke and the sky got darker outside.

After the long boring scene of fighting with the old man. Shura and Luffy headed back towards Nanohana. Or the way Luffy thought it was, Shura just followed him because her sense of direction wasn't any better than Luffy's.

Shura was perfectly fine with the climate in this place while Luffy on the other hand was using a stick as a walker begging for food.

"Oh shut your trap." Shura said as Luffy let out another whine. "I… I'm hungry!" Shura sighed and rolled her eyes. "How can you be hungry I let you eat all the food that old man gave us!" Shura exclaimed, Luffy looked over as if he had been beat "I ate it too fast. It's like I didn't eat anything at all!" he exclaimed with his tongue sticking out. "Baka." Was Shura's only reply

"Where's the town! WHERE THE HELL IS THE FOOD-!" Luffy screamed loudly but received no answer from the lonely dessert. Then he stared off in the distance as if seeing something and said "Food!" he exclaimed slowly grinning. Shura was turned around talking about something then Luffy shouted "IT'S FOOD!" Running off in the direction of Nanohana "Luffy…?" Shura questioned turning around and then saw the dust cloud that the boy had picked up then Shura shouted "W-Wait a second Luffy!" running after him.

After getting bored with listening to Tashigi mindlessly blab to some shop keeper about swords Smoker decided to go for a walk to see if he could find any signs of Luffy being in the city. After walking past the dispersing crowd in front of the Spice Bean he decided to go inside to see what had caused the racket and maybe get something to eat or if he was lucky find Straw hat Luffy there.

Smoker grunted like a blood hound on a scent and went inside.

"Ah, I'm full." Ace said finishing up his last plate picking his teeth with a tooth pick. "By the way Grandpa." Ace said looking up at the master of the Spice Bean. "What?" the old man said questionably as Ace leaned over to his backpack and pulled out a wanted poster of Luffy.

"This guy hasn't come into town has he? A pirate wearing a straw-hat…" He questioned as the man eyed the poster carefully but before he could answer Smoker said "I guess you don't have a problem eating in public do you? Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, second division. Portgas D. Ace." Smoker called Ace out while Ace glared down at his cup in his hand not liking that Smoker turned up as Ace was looking for Luffy.

"W-Whitebeard!" The old man exclaimed with wide eyes horrified, "The Whitebeard pirates!" People began to freak out about Ace being well himself and a member of the Whitebeard pirates. "What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this country?" Smoker questioned in his usual gruff way. Ace sat his cup down then turned around to Smoker "I'm searching, for my little brother."

**"FOOD~!"** Luffy screamed now dragging Shura behind him who even she was having trouble keeping up with Luffy as he ran through the city "W-What's with this weird smell getting in the way of the scent of food!" Luffy shouted sniffing the air. Shura was mildly disturbed that Luffy could track down food like this. But before she could say anything Luffy's eyes widened and he shouted "THERE IT IS! A RESTAURANT!" Shura then shouted "Wait Luffy n-!" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because of Luffy cutting her off to yell something…

Back with Smoker and Ace, they were having a stare down much like in the anime. "So then… what should I do?" Ace questioned grinning, Smoker stared at him "Sit there and let me arrest you." He said seriously "Nah, no thanks. I rather not." Ace said grinning still; Smoker still staring at Ace then said "Well, that's what I expected." Then he sighed "Right now, I'm looking for a different pirate." He stated his blood boiled at that thought of the grinning idiot named Monkey D. Luffy. "To be honest I'm not really all that interested in your head." Smoker went on to say despite his boiling blood.

"Then let me go." Ace said completely relaxed and unthreatened by Smoker. Smoker glared at him of course a pirate can't understand that it wasn't that easy for him to do. His own justice wouldn't allow it. "I can't do that…" Smoker stated activating his powers; Ace smirked knowing where this was going. Tension in the room grew as some of the citizens debated leaving before they got hurt in the process of the fight.

"As long as I'm a marine and you're a pirate." Smoker said lowering himself slightly into a fighting position. Ace sat there leaning onto the bar with his legs crossed "What a dumb reason… Shall we have some fun then?" He said challenging Smoker who glared wordlessly.

"Wait Luffy n-!" Shura shouted but Luffy cut her off **"GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"** He shouted pulling Shura along with him. Luffy was laughing and Shura was screaming bloody murder. Somehow in the process Shura ended up crashing into some random guy and Luffy crashed into Smoker who crashed into Ace knocking the two men through the wall.

Luffy landed perfectly fine not realizing what he just did and laughed in victory. "A restaurant! We finally found one! Now we can eat! I'm starving!" He shouted pumped up over food. Shura sat up slowly her eyes spinning with a bowl of noodles for a hat. "I'm going to fucking murder him one day." She said dazed and then fell over trying to get over the shock of impact. Luffy ran up to the bar and demanded food from the old man. The old man told him that he should leave but Luffy didn't listen. While this was all happening Shura sat up once more still a bit dizzy and not thinking properly.

"Here have a napkin." A very polite young man said handing Shura napkin. Shura looked at the boy for a moment thinking faintly that he looked filmier but shrugged him off as an extra that she seen on the anime before. "Thanks very much." Shura mumbled wiping her face the boy smiled then headed off some place that Shura didn't bother to see. Then she stood up with intent of murder in her eyes. **"LUFFY!"** She shouted demonically, Luffy turned around with food stuffed in his mouth "What you want some too Shura?" He questioned spitting food on Shura face.

Shura took the napkin and wiped her face off once more. **"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU AND BRING YOU BACK THEN _KILL_ YOU _AGAIN_!"** She screamed at Luffy. Then Shura glared at Luffy who was eating.

_"Do I need to prove to you that I **have** that ability?"_ Shura hissed darkly, Luffy who swallowed his mouth food "If you wanted the rice balls you should've just said so you don't have to get mad about it." He said not getting that Shura was serious. Shura then grabbed him by the throat and began choking him. "You fucking idiot! I could've been killed! That's it when we get outside I'm summoning Carlos so he can **EAT** you!" Shura screamed at him, while it was happening Luffy somehow managed to stuff food down his throat even though Shura had a death grip on his throat.

All the people in the restaurant sweat dropped at the two burnets. Shura shook Luffy violently then stopped for a second when she noticed the hole. "What the hell is the hole there for? Are you remolding?" Shura questioned forgetting that Luffy had caused it because of how long it had been since the time she had seen this ark. "YOU TWO CAUSED IT!" The cook and three men shouted, Shura let go of Luffy's throat and they both said "We did? When?"

Luffy took a swig of water then looked over at the three men "So did you hire some comedians or something?" he asked motioning towards the three men. The cook and the three men sighed roughly exasperated with the two burnets.

Ace who managed to climb out of the rumble grumbling about how whoever did that was an asshole. But when he got back into the building that he was sent out of he saw that this asshole was his little brother and his very violent girlfriend.

"Luff-!" Ace went to exclaim to catch his attention but Smoker pushed Ace down face first screaming "Straw hat!" Shura who had her back turned conversing with some girls asking them if they ran into a blonde pervert in a suit named Sanji so she could figure out where the others were didn't notice that Smoker was there and Smoker didn't notice Shura was there ether.

Smoker stood in front of Luffy who was eating. After a few seconds Smoker yelled "Would you stop eating!" Luffy in the mist of his gorging of food was trying to figure out who Smoker was and why he felt like he had seen him some where before.

"Oh crap Smoker!" Luffy shouted then swallowed his meal whole and shot off with Smoker hot on his trail.

"Luffy wait up it's me!" Ace shouted running after the two then Shura perked up hearing Ace shout Luffy's name and shot off after them before she could lose sight of Luffy as she screamed after him "Luffy you idiot I told you not to run off like that!"

"Wait a second… THEY DIDN'T PAY ME!" The cook shouted angry with the dine and dashers.

As they were running after chasing Luffy, Smoker yelled for Tashigi.

"TASHIGI!" he yelled while he was chasing after Luffy who was also being chased by his brother and his crew mate.

Tashigi said something about towels and Arabasta being a hot country but was cut off by Smoker. "CATCH HIM IT'S STRAW HAT!" He shouted, Tashigi was a bit surprised that Smoker wasn't drunk but followed his orders "Straw hat?" She said then pulled out her sword to attack Luffy "I'll cut him down!" She shouted running up to Luffy who still had a mouth full of food. But Luffy dodged her and jumped on top of a building only to be chased by Smoker.

Back with Shura she was running around chasing anyone with a straw hat and a red vest. It was strange there was a lot more people in Arabasta dressed like Luffy than she thought there would be.

Shura finally stopped a moment and sighed roughly. "Where the hell is he-?" Shura shouted irritated by her idiot captain. "If only I could get higher than these buildings I might be able to find him faster." Shura mumbled to herself then it dawned on her. "Duh." She said smacking her forehead, and then she began forming hand signs for a summoning jutsu to try and summon Carlos to help her look for Luffy.

She smacked her hand to the sand on the ground, then a giant puff of smoke appeared and Shura felt herself being elevated by the snake that she had summoned. Finally when the dust began to clear she sweat dropped Carlos was taller than she remembered. Like twenty stories taller than she remembered.

She shrugged maybe he had a growth spurt or something. "Hey Carlos could you help me find Luffy. That black haired guy with the straw hat and red vest from last time I su-sum-summon-summoned… Y-Y-yo-you." Shura said leaning down towards the snake's mouth and her eyes slowly widened then she began to have trouble speaking when she saw who the snake was.

"Who's Carlos?" Manda questioned hissing on the 's' in the words, Shura was frozen in her spot staring at Manda completely terrified. _'I… must of… put too much charka into my summon. I just summoned the snake boss.' _Shura thought crying on the inside about what she had just done.

"Are you going to give me a sacrifice for my task that I will do for you or am I going to have to eat you?" Manda questioned, Shura then came back to life. "Manda-sir, ugh I kinda didn't mean to summon you. NOT that I wouldn't _want_ to I **mean** common you're the snake boss the greatest of them all. So I hope you understand my mistake on my part and just go back to your world… _Please_…?" Shura said basically begging, Manda stared at her for a second pondering about how Shura was basically a beginner at summoning and would make mistakes such as that and a good summoned animal would let her off easy.

Too bad Manda wasn't good.

So he snapped at Shura trying to eat her for wasting his time. But somehow Shura managed to dodge it and landed hit the ground running for her life with Manda chasing after her. "Fuck me! Shit fuck!" Shura cursed running away with tears in her eyes and wondering who was the little girl screaming. Then she realized it was her.

Needless to say a fair amount people were caught in the cross fire of a thirty something story snake running around a small city like Nanohana chasing after Shura.

"Why can't I ever catch I break? I hate summoning jutsu!" Shura shouted running down an alley hoping that it was tight enough that Manda couldn't come in after her. She began to form the ram hand sign trying to release the jutsu but Manda wouldn't poof away.

"Oh right… Bosses leave on their own accord…!" Shura shouted now crying her eyes out "I'm _SO_ screwed!"

With the rest of the straw hat crew, they were hiding behind a ruined old building waiting for Luffy and Shura.

"I hope they're okay." Vivi said concerned for the two burnets, "What can we do? Shura and Luffy are the most impossible people I've met. When those two get together and plot something an angel dies in heaven." Nami said shrugging, Zoro rolled his eyes and said "Says the devil's advocate herself."

Sanji respond by hitting Zoro "Don't talk about Nami-san like that moss head!" Sanji shouted this caused Zoro's temper to flare up "You want to go Shitty cook!" Zoro exclaimed, Usopp being the rational coward he is broke the fight up. "Oi, guys calm down we don't want to attract attention isn't that why we're hiding in the first place?" He said causing the two to settle down. But not without grumbles.

"None the less we should leave. You guys forgot to mention about running into Smoker in the market district." Chopper said from his spot in the shade, "Chopper has a point." Nami said getting up only to be pulled down by Zoro. "Everyone get down." He ordered receiving questioning looks. "What is it?" Usopp questioned "Marines… they're chasing after someone." Zoro said, Nami leaned over "it's sounds like they're making a lot of noise over them too." She said listening closely.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" One marine shouted, the whole crew was determined to capture Luffy and 'rescue' Shura from the clutches of the straw hats "AFTER HIM!" Another marine shouted, by now the straws (excluding Shura and Luffy) were listening to the marines shout things to one another.

"It's probably just some dumbass pirate running all over the place." Sanji stated not really caring about this person or the marines. Everyone paused for a moment and looked at one another "Dumbass pirate?" They exclaimed all at once.

Then in the background Luffy ran by with marines chasing after him "HALT STRAW HAT!" they screamed as Luffy screamed for his life. Then came back the other way catching his crew's attention "IT'S YOU!" They screamed in complete unison, this caused Luffy to look over "Yo Zoro!" Luffy shouted seeing his first mate in the group of Nakama. "Whoa everyone's over there too. But… where's Shura?" Luffy shouted then began to run over to him "IDIOT! Don't come over here until you lost them!" Zoro screamed at Luffy, the marines then spotted the rest of the crew "It's the straw hat pirate's we've sighted them!" One marine shouted pointing over in the direction that they were in.

"Hey what should we do? They're getting closer!" Usopp exclaimed, behind them Nami, Sanji, and Vivi were all packing up. "The only option we have is to run." Nami said then Vivi said "We have to get back to the ship!"

Luffy then ran by and screamed "What's taking you guys so long? Let's get going!" The rest of the crew then yelled "YOU! MORON!"

"Halt you won't escape!" A marine yelled then Smoker said "Everyone fall back!" "Captain!" The same marine shouted once he saw Smoker "The straw hat is mine!" he shouted with determination burning in his eyes.

"Ah, he caught up with me!" Luffy shouted panicking because Smoker was right behind him and his crew. Just as Smoker was about to capture Luffy, Ace stepped in and saved the day. "You again…" Smoker growled seeing Ace "Give it up." Ace replied grinning at Smoker "You may be smoke but I am fire. With our powers a battle would be pointless." Ace said, the straw hats amazed stood by wondering who Ace was and why he saved them. While Ace explained to Luffy what fruit he had eaten. The marines asked Smoker for his orders.

"We can't talk like this right now Luffy, you guys right for it I'll catch up later!" Ace shouted at Luffy, Luffy took this as a time to run off just as his brother and ordered.

When the Straw hat's left Smoker and Ace begun their second show down that day.

"I don't get it. Why'd you help him?" Smoker questioned with his arms crossed, Ace chuckled "Having a little brother who's a bit on the slow side naturally makes responsible older ones worry." He replied, but before Smoker could question what Ace meant by 'little brother'. Shura ran by screaming with Manda chasing after her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I HATE SNAKES!" She screamed running right by Smoker and Ace, the marines, Smoker, and Ace couldn't help but look over and sweat drop.

"I know we're supposed to be enemies but… Did you see…?" Ace questioned, Smoker's eyes widened recognizing who it was running from the snake.

"SHURA!" Smoker shouted charging after her forgetting all about Ace and the other straw hats.

"Shit! I don't want to die like this! I'm starting to miss being hit by trucks and being poisoned! I DON'T WANT TO BE SNAKE FOOD!" Shura shouted with tears on the rims of her eyes as she ran away

**"WHY DO I HAVE ALL THE BAD LUCK**!" Shura screamed


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for not posting sooner, I had to deal with a few things and I was trying to figure out how the story should go on and where it should end. Most importantly how it should end. But don't worry it won't happen for a little while. Anyway here's the newest chapter for you. Sorry to have kept you waiting!**

* * *

><p>Smoker tried to save Shura from that strange giant snake; he really did but that stupid Portgas D. Ace got in the way and now Shura was out of his sight and probably dead.<p>

Ace had gotten away as well and Smoker began running around looking for Shura. But soon gave up because Nanohana was much too large to find even a girl and a giant thirty two story snake that seemed hell bent on eating her. He sighed clearly upset at the outcome of things.

But refused to drink because he didn't want Tashigi trying to kill him in his sleep again; with a shudder Smoker tried to block out the half sober memory of Tashigi standing over the end of his bed with a half-crazed look in her eyes holding up a rusty butcher knife in her hand as it gleamed in the moon light.

"Well get them next time Captain!" Tashigi said resting her hand on Smoker's shoulder trying to cheer the older man up. But it only startled him, however Tashigi didn't notice.

To her it didn't seem to do much good. The stress from chasing Luffy around and trying to capture him while trying to save Shura seemed to be over whelming to Smoker in Tashigi's eyes. She felt sorry for him even though she didn't miss Shura that much. Although at times she'd expect Shura pop out of nowhere and scare the living day lights out of her.

But she never did.

Now as we bring our focus back to Shura as she ran away screaming from Manda she saw a cliff up ahead, unlike most sane people who would freak out over seeing a cliff while being chased by a giant snake hell bent on causing Shura to meet her maker. Shura being well you know Shura, didn't even remotely respond sanely, she cried out in joy at the sight of it and sped up to jump off of it.

Manda being as smart as he is stopped and reached out catching Shura in his mouth. He swallowed satisfied that he got rid of the pest and stood there for a moment then saw another Shura falling towards him smirking with a strange jutsu activated that looked like a hammer. "Good bye Manda." Manda heard Shura say with a peculiarly calm voice. Manda heard a faint fizzing sound realizing what happened that he just ate a substitution jutsu that was a log with an explosive tag on it.

It exploded inside of him causing him to lose his balance and fall off the cliff. As he was falling in looked up to see with the strange hammer still in her hand somehow higher than he was in the air. "Prepare to meet my newest jutsu! **THE WRATH OF THOR!**" Shura shouted then screamed the jutsu name hitting Manda with the strange hammer causing a giant lightning bolt to suddenly come out of the sky. This basically fried Manda and he landed on top of Crocodiles men's ships just as Ace was getting ready to clean them up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Most of the straw hats screamed then saw a black haired figure fall into the water.

"Oh it's just her." Most of them deadpanned, Ace of course not being a part of the crew didn't know what was up with the others but he was surprised to see someone process that much power in one shot. As the merry go sailed up to where Shura was floating on her back in the water it was clear that the very powerful 'wrath of Thor' took a lot out of the world jumping female.

"Oi Shura!" Luffy called from his spot on Merry's head, Shura looked over at Luffy then somehow managed to get a second wind. Faster than anyone could predict that should could go after running around Nanohana and that last jutsu Shura jumped up on the Merry Go and preceded to beat the living hell out of Luffy.

"Oh **now** I recognize her!" Ace suddenly said causing everyone to wonder what Shura had done so bad that it took her beating Luffy up for Ace to recognize her.

It took Chopper, Sanji, and Zoro to pull Shura off of Luffy because of how livid she was with him. The young captain was now nothing more than a pommeled mess upon the deck. Once Shura calmed down she puffed her cheeks out angrily and flopped onto the deck.

"Stupid bastard." She mumbled glaring over at Luffy, "So, now that you're done beating up my little brother I have to ask if you're the infamous Shura. Luffy talked to me about." Ace said catching Shura's attention; Shura looked him up and down thinking to herself how Ace wasn't bad looking in person. She nodded calmly then Ace laughed roughing up her hair "My little brother has such a cute girlfriend!" He said highly amused with Shura causing Chopper to duck and cover in fear knowing what was going to happen next. Zoro stepped to the side so he wouldn't be in the line of fire and Sanji shouted "I'll protect you Nami-swan and Vivi-chawn!" And Usopp hid behind Zoro.

Shura slowly turned red causing Ace to smile "Aw, did I embarrass you?" He questioned thinking she was adorable, but that thought faded away when he received an upper cut to the chin. "What the hell?" he questioned after he flew back into the outside wall over the kitchen.

"OI! Listen here you cowboy wannabe bastard! **I AM NOT LUFFY'S GIRLFRIEND! NOR WILL I EVER BE THAT IDIOT'S GIRLFRIEND!**" Shura screamed in such away any Hetalia fan would be reminded of Romano. Ace sweat dropped at this, clearly this girl had anger issues.

But draining one's charka with a new found technic and summoning the snake boss; along with running away from said boss, beating up the idiot who caused it all, Shura's body couldn't take another beat down on a person and Shura fell over right then and there.

"Shura!" Chopper exclaimed running over to see if Shura was alright "Are you okay? How's your ribs?" he exclaimed while Shura groaned "Fuck, I used too much charka. I need rest and food. I haven't eaten all day no thanks to that **asshole** Luffy." Shura said before passing out. Ace stood up curiously and looked around at the crew "What's Catura?" he questioned only to be corrected by Sanji "Charka, it's what Shura uses to fight. She's the only one who's able to use it though." He explained earning a nod from Ace and then Ace fell over asleep causing everyone to sweat drop.

Of course being stuck on a ship with both Luffy and Shura, they learn not to question as to why Ace just fell over like that.

Elsewhere in Arabasta, Crocodile lit a cigar and breathed in slowly. "Sir, our reports say that the ships docked in Nanohana were destroyed by a mysterious force. Two of the surviving crew mates on the ships claimed they saw a giant snake and the wrath of someone named Thor." Robin aka Miss All Sunday reported flawlessly, just as another figure stepped from the shadows. She was tall and slip built a bit like Robin and had bright red hair and blue eyes. "It's not really all that mysterious Miss All Sunday." She stated walking over earning a glare from Robin and Crocodile. Although Crocodile didn't like the woman she was a good ally.

"Miss New Year, what are you saying?" Crocodile questioned, Miss New Year sat down on Crocodile's desk smirking as she crossed her legs "Have you ever heard of Sekai no Jumpas?" She questioned raising interest in the other two in the room.

Back on the Merry Go, Shura was fast asleep in her room with Chopper watching over her condition quietly.

From what Chopper seen Shura could be very scary and very strong. But she could also be very nice if she wanted to be. He could hardly believe how strong the people were on this ship, but he felt himself in awe at Luffy and Shura's strength.

It was strange to see Shura like this for Chopper; she looked peaceful like she never wanted to wake back up. Carefully Chopper brushed some hair out of Shura's a face, he hoped one day they would be good friends.

Back in Shura's original world her mother Tori was freaking out at what her son Ben had told her**_. "SHE'S IN WHAT!" _**She screamed at the top of her lungs, although she was relieved Shura wasn't kidnapped she could help but wonder how the HELL did she manage to get inside an anime?

"See." Ben said opening it to a picture were, Shura stood with two other boys grinning like an idiot. "H-How?" Tori questioned bewildered beyond belief at what she saw, "Mom. It's Shura we're talking about. During her driver's test she **parked** a car up at _tree_. Frankly this doesn't really surprise me now that I think about it." Ben stated rather calmly as Tori went back into hysterical mode

"She could've done a million things like get a boyfriend I don't approve of or **rob bank**! **WHY DID SHE CHOOSE TO DO THIS! _HOW_ DID SHE DO IT ANYWAY?**" She screamed running around worrying about Shura. Where she was, how she was doing, if she was eating right and whether or not if she was pregnant. Tori stopped on that thought "**OH MY GOD! WHAT IF SHE GOT PREGNATE?"** She screamed in worry about her baby having a baby. Ben stood there quietly watching his mother run around like a chicken with her head cut off.

Maybe, telling her about Shura being in a graphic novel wasn't the best idea he ever had. But it was most certainly the funniest. Ben paused for a moment then said "I'm thirsty." Then went off to get a soda.

Back in the one piece world, Chopper blinked curiously when the ship had stopped moving then went out to check on what the others were doing leaving Shura in her room alone.

After about five minutes the door slowly creaked open and a boy walked in. He stood there beside Shura's bed chuckling. "Always pushing yourself too hard aren't you. Shura?" He stated fondly pushing some hair to the side. The boy sat down looking much different than before, he still had short black hair and blue eyes but his banes were shorter than Luffy's and his face was much more manly.

"I'm sorry I can't talk to you while you're awake. I wish could. But that would mess with the flow of things." He said seeming clearly upset he couldn't speak to Shura like a normal person, then he chuckled remembering something "I remember one day you barely had any sleep or anything to eat and you still managed to save me from that boulder…" he said smiling softly then he became solemn for a moment "Maybe, me being here will change something. I hope it will. I wish you'd just give up on Minato." He said sighing then he stood up and walked out of the room leaving the door wide open to Shura's room.

When Chopper came back down stairs about ten minutes later he wondered how the door to Shura's room was suddenly wide open. He shrugged it off as the door merely opening because of the ship rocking.

Luffy who had come downs stairs after Sanji beat him up for washing the dishes with dirty rags. Saw a boy who in away looked like him but not quite.

"Hey you!" Luffy shouted racing after him as he rounded a corner somehow catching up to him, the boy stopped and turned around "Who are you and why do you keep bothering Shura!" Luffy exclaimed while the boy grinned at him. "Does me bothering Shura bother you?" He questioned seemly implying something that Luffy couldn't understand. "Of course it does! She's my nakama! If it bothers her than it bothers me! Leave her alone!" Luffy exclaimed not understanding what the boy was implying. His grin turned into a smirk

"**Your**… Nakama? I find it strange that you imply that Shura's a possession of yours somehow. I suggest Luffy that you figure out what Shura is exactly to you. Because her time here is running out and she'll be off to the next world **very** soon." He stated knowledgably confusing Luffy even more, of course when Luffy gets confused he solves it with violence so he threw a punch at the guy. And the boy easily caught it "By the way Luffy, my name is Tanaka. You better remember that." He said before disappearing like he was never there in the first place.

At Crocodiles hide out, after informing his assistance of what he wanted to do about the billions being destroyed. He sent both Miss New Year and Miss All Sunday off to stand in front of his window pondering about the concept of a Sekai no Jumpa being in Arabasta. From Miss New Year's information they would make a very good ally, however Miss New Year also stated that Sekai no Jumpas have a tendency to be goodie two shoes. So Crocodile only had one choice, crush the Sekai no Jumpa who had crawled out of the wood work.

He'd crush anyone stupid enough to oppose him.

After Shura healed up she went above deck to see that they were docking once more.

"Ah, Shura I see that you're up and about. Now you can put on your outfit that I got for you!" Sanji said seeing Shura was awake holding up a dancer girl outfit. Shura stared at him for a moment and smiled. "Sanji would you come with me to, help me with my outfit?" She questioned smiling calmly, Sanji of course almost not believing his ears agreed. They went back below deck and after a few crashes and bangs. Sanji came out dressed in the dancer girl outfit and Shura was dressed in Sanji's pervious outfit. "I like what you picked out Sanji, it's very comfortable." She said adjusting the scarf.

Sanji stood there awkwardly not knowing what to think, but then was more concerned with Nami not being in her dancer girl outfit "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NAMI-SAN!" He exclaimed earning a strange look from Chopper and Nami. "What happened to me? What happened to you?" She questioned then saw Shura leaning up against the wall in Sanji's old outfit. "Oh, **that** explains a lot." She deadpanned causing Shura to shout "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU **THIEVING BITCH**!" but she was ignored when Sanji cried in misery when he saw Vivi wasn't in her dancer clothes ether.

"What's your problem with girl clothes anyway?" Nami questioned curiously causing Shura to fold her arms "I can't wear them; the guys here will die if they see me in something like that." Chopper walked over and smiled "You can't look **that** bad in girl clothes Shura! I think you're really pretty even when you're boy clothes!" He said cutely causing Shura to flush, and then she stared off into the other direction.

"That's not what I meant; I meant they'll die from blood loss." She stated although Nami and Chopper didn't seem to get it. Then there was a pause and Shura broke it by saying "Except for Luffy, he has no brain therefore no libido." She added causing Nami and Chopper to get what she was saying.

"Jeez, I thought you had some esteem issues about wearing girls' clothes. But now I see you're just being arrogant as usual." Nami said with her eye brow twitching in irritation, Chopper blinked he understood now but he couldn't imagine Shura in girl clothes to see what she meant. He shrugged it off, and then wondered how Shura could know such a thing and seem so serious about it.

"How do you know that?" He questioned and Shura sighed "Minato almost died when he put a girly kimono on me. It was one of those provocative ones. Don't ask why he had one in his possession it's a long story." Shura stated calmly as if it was a fact of life, Chopper blinked "Oh," was all he said then walked off.

Sanji was now rolling around the deck sulking that his dancing girls plan had back fired on him and now he didn't even have two dancing girls to ogle at. Zoro walked by and sighed "he gets weirder and weirder every day. This keeps up Luffy's going to look normal compared to him." He stated quietly to himself unheard by the sulking love cook. "Sanji get up we're going to be leaving soon." Vivi said trying to cheer the cook up.

"All my dancing girls, gone. Woe is me." Sanji whimpered to himself rolling around, after somehow managing to get Sanji to get over not having his fantasies come true. He got another outfit suitable for the dessert and put it on. Then he began to help out with the preparations of docking and heading off into the dessert.

After Usopp's scene with the Kung Fu Dugongs and Luffy beating them up. Shura decided to do something about Luffy getting followers. She couldn't beat up the Dugongs because they'd start following her. Being still angry with Luffy, Shura jumped down from the ship and grabbed Luffy by the neck whipped him around like a whip causing him to stretch out to unknown lengths and snapping back.

"See that." Shura said to the Dugongs who stared at her in awe, "Now don't follow us and behave." She said with a deadly look in her eye. This caused the Dugongs to cling to one another and dove into the water.

"Wow! Shura that was so fun~! Do it again!" Luffy said with his eyes spinning now on Shura's shoulder laughing. Ace and the others sweat dropped at this.

"Whatever let's just get going." Zoro said taking lead as the others followed, Shura simply carried Luffy on her shoulder who was laughing happily causing Ace to look at his brother strangely.

"Huh." He said in realization over something.


	16. Chapter 16

**There's a couple things I don't like about this chapter. But over all I think this a pretty funny chapter. Also, I apologize for not posting sooner. I've been busy lately and as always had a little bit of trouble trying to think all the jokes for this chapter out.**

* * *

><p>Skipping over Erumalu bit, the straw hat crew, Ace and Vivi were all walking across the dessert. Usopp and Luffy seemed to be having trouble with the heat while surprisingly to the others Shura hadn't said a word. She just had her nose stuck in that little black book quietly reading.<p>

"Aahh…. Aaah…. Aaaah…. Aaaahh…. I'm **burning**… I'm not even sweating _anymore_…." Luffy complained using a stick he found for a walking stick and his lounge was sticking out much like in Nanohana.

"Enough with the 'aahs' Luffy. You'll wear yourself out. I can't believe I'm saying this, but why can't you be quiet like Shura?" Nami said fanning herself with her hand but the response she received was another 'aah' from Luffy "you're not listening to a word I say…" She grumbled to herself, Ace in the front with Sanji looked back at the others.

"It's normal for Luffy to be this loud. But, I wonder why Shura hasn't said a word." Sanji stated mostly to himself after he saw Ace look back in their general direction. Over hearing Chopper and Usopp talking Sanji couldn't help but be surprised "Even _Usopp's_ talking more than Shura." He mumbled then decided to ask but was cut off by Luffy.

"Shura~! How can you stand this heat!" he whined loudly causing the female burnet to look over at him strangely "What heat? It can't be over 80 degrees out here." She stated causing everyone to stop and stare at her like she was insane. "What?" She asked not knowing why they were staring at her. Luffy reached out and touched her arm "YOU'RE FREEZING!" he exclaimed in shock, Shura nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm always this cold… I've got a body temperature two degrees lower than the average or something…" Shura stated like she was merely talking about something as small as a bug.

"I-Is that healthy?" Vivi questioned in worry, Shura shrugged "I dunno, it's been like this since I was born. Of course I was a two week pre mature baby but nothing really all that different." She stated then she almost dropped her book when she was tackled in a hug by Luffy.

"So cool~!" He purred happily rubbing his cheek against hers **"OI! LUFFY GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMBASS! JUST BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS COLD DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T GET HOT!"** Shura shouted at Luffy trying to pull her off Usopp curious to see if this was true slowly suck up and touched Shura's arm only to jerk it back as if he had stuck his hand in snow.

"She's like ice!" Usopp exclaimed loudly, "Well that explains why you're not complaining…" Nami mumbled walking past the two fighting burnets. "GET OFF OF ME!" Shura shouted not hearing a word that Nami said, Luffy snapped back causing Shura's book to launch out of her hand. "MY BOOK!" Shura exclaimed ignoring the fact Luffy was hanging on her and dove into the sand to catch the book before it hit the ground. After catching it Shura sighed in relief. "SAND! HOT!" Luffy screamed jumping up from the ground into a standing position.

The rest of the company just walked past the two groups fighting, the two groups being Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp and Shura and Luffy.

"Speaking of the heat not affecting people, Vivi-chan it doesn't seem to be affecting you much." Sanji said to Vivi who replied by saying "I was born and raised in this country so I'm used to it."

Shura stood up and dusted herself off before putting her book away in a pouch on her hip. "Why do the sand dunes have to be so freaking tall! I thought desserts where supposed to be flatter than this!" Usopp complained; Shura responded before Vivi could say anything "We're in an ancient dessert, for all you know we could be walking over cities and houses and palaces covered by sand." Shura explained catching up with the group, Luffy followed close behind suffering from the heat once more.

"I didn't expect you to know so much about history and geography." Usopp said a tidbit surprised with Shura, but he mostly dry and a bit of a deadpan with his words. Shura's eye twitched "Well before this world jumping **_thing_**, I **used to** have **a lot** of _time_ on my hands, **asshole**." She snapped glaring at him, just then Luffy took eighteen mouthfuls of water causing Usopp and Nami to hit him on the back of the head.

Shura just rolled her eyes and walked a head getting into step with Sanji. "So Shura speaking of the world jumping thing, I bet you have a lot of stories how about you tell us one to pass the time?" Sanji suggested earning a strange look from Ace. "World jumping _thing_?" He questioned the two ship's perverts, Shura leaned over "Oh **_yeah_**, broke back mountain over here doesn't know what I am. I'm a sekai no jumpa. No pictures please." Shura deadpanned with a smirk, in the back ground Vivi exclaimed to Luffy, Nami, and Usopp "No fighting you three! You'll waste your strength!"

"Sekai no jumpa?" Ace questioned with an eye brow rose "I expected them to be nicer when I read the children's book when I was little." He said grinning, Shura stared at him unamused "When I saw your wanted poster I didn't get what I expected ether." She deadpanned, Ace grin faded into a frown at this not knowing exactly what she was implying. He sure she didn't ether.

"Okay now that we've established that Shura's a sekai no jumpa tell me a story with your boyfriend in it! I want to know what made him better to you than **me**!" Sanji exclaimed in his usual way making Ace once again look at her strangely then glance back at Luffy to see his reaction. Luffy was staring at Shura's back oddly quiet now.

Shura sighed "Fine, fine let's see… Ah how could I forget **that** mission?" Shura exclaimed remembering something "Anyway… There was this one mission were Minato and I had to baby sit some freaking noble dude's kid. Man was that kid a brat!" Shura went on grinning.

_The four year old little girl stood there crying her eyes out in the middle of Shura's apartment in Kohona. Shura covered her ears "SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!" She shouted trying to get the kid to shut up. She looked over at Minato who also had his ears covered from the high pitched screams with a worried look on his face._

_"MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOOK ICHA ICHA PARADISE FROM HER!" Minato shouted trying to get Shura to hear what he said. Shura responded with a screamed "YOU THINK!" Minato looked over at her with worry clear in his eyes. It wasn't just any copy of Icha Icha paradise the little girl had. It was Jiraiya's newest book. The one nether of them wanted him to write. My two gay students._

_"LITTLE GIRLS SHOULDN'T BE READING ABOUT **US**!" Minato responded with a shout, he saw Shura nod…_

Just then Shura's story was cut off by Zoro, "Wait, why would your teacher call you gay?" Zoro questioned causing Shura to face palm at her forgetfulness "Oh _yeah_, you guys don't know! Everyone thought I was a guy in the last world I was in. So when I started going out with Minato everyone thought I was a guy interested in other men." She said grinning causing the group to just stare.

"Why?" Vivi questioned, Shura then smacked her forehead again. "Why do I keep forgetting to tell you guys things! Okay the reason why is, because the first world I was in I was in a host club and they made me look like a guy." Shura said forgetting how people reacted when they first hear that she was in a host club.

"You were a **_prostitute_**_!"_ Sanji exclaimed in shock at what he just heard. He couldn't imagine Shura doing something like that. Everyone stared at Shura then Zoro grinned "How much?" he questioned only to earn a fist full of face. Shura's face was red with a flush, "I wasn't in **THAT** kind of host club. I didn't **have** to sleep with anyone." Shura stated then Sanji popped in "But **_DID_** you?" he questioned causing Shura to twitch then smirk.

"Wouldn't **you** _like_ to know?" She said then walked off from the stopped group. Everyone stared at her then Luffy said "What's a host club?" This of course caused everyone to sweat drop.

Ace chuckled his brother sure did pick interesting people to be his nakama. Needless to say, Shura never got to finish her story because they (they being Sanji, Zoro and sometimes Usopp when he was feeling brave.) They kept asking about her time as a hostess in a host club.

By the time night came everyone was huddled up in camp near the fire. As for Shura, well she would've rather sat in the fire then near it.

"S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-cold." She stuttered with her teeth chattering as the others fought about food. "You just **had** to go and brag about your temperature didn't you?" Zoro questioned mockingly, Shura shot a glare at him then grabbed him huddling up against him. "Hey! Let go of me you're freezing!" Zoro shouted trying to release himself and eventually did leaving Shura to sit there freezing half to death. "I hate desserts." She mumbled to herself scooting closer to the fire.

"Shura-chawn! Don't get to close to the fire you'll catch on fire!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes only to receive a dull look "What the **_FUCK_** do you think I'm trying to do! I'm freezing!" Shura shouted at Sanji who smiled "Just wait until I'm done cooking and you'll be warm because my arms will be around you~!" He sang receiving a disturbed look from Shura.

She scooted away from the fire next to a nearby rock. "I rather freeze to death." She said huddled up, her words offended Sanji "Shura-chawn why do you hurt me so~!" He whined hurt by her response; Shura huffed stubbornly then began to shake from the cold.

Shura eventually fell asleep huddled up next to the rock and woke up with a start when Luffy started to scream about how he found a shrimp. Shura sat up groaning to find Sanji was asleep next to her with his arms around her waist.

"Better not of done anything to me in my sleep, bastard." She grumbled patting Sanji's head sleepily, she looked over to see Luffy holding a scorpion and didn't bother to say anything because after the other day she very much would like to see him suffer. _'Slowly and painfully~!'_ Shura thought causing her to giggle a bit in enthusiasm. Then she sweat dropped realizing what she had done "I guess it's because my first name is Russian." She mumbled shrugging then went back to hoping Luffy would eat it and if not him maybe Usopp.

But, Vivi had to ruin her fun when she told Luffy it was a scorpion causing him to throw it away. "Ah, Alas watching the simpleton die of poison was ruined by a princess with a big mouth. Woe is me." Shura mumbled depressed using a slight Shakespearean speech pattern. Then she scooted over so she was leaning up towards the camp on the rock with Sanji clinging to her waist.

She brought up her hood and tightened it around her knowing by the strong wind what was coming up next.

"Something's coming…" Chopper said from on top of a rock, Shura just stared at the others like they were idiots. "It's a sand storm, moron." Shura mumbled lowly, and then Vivi yelled for everyone to take cover from a sand storm as soon as Ace stepped out of his tent.

Once it hit, Shura just sat there calmly and as soon as it came. It left. Everyone woke up after that and they headed off once more.

"Oi! Sanji lets it our bento now! Pirate bento!" Luffy cheered childishly, they were working on walking up yet another sand dune. "Not yet, wait until Vivi says it's okay." Sanji said calmly walking in step with Shura who yet again was reading her black book. Luffy then began to bug Vivi about eating the lunch that Sanji had made.

"You seem really into that book…" Sanji said to Shura trying his best to ignore Luffy, Shura nodded quietly turning the page. Usopp then called Luffy a lair in the background for Luffy making up a saying about if you're hungry you should eat.

"I understand Luffy, how about we take a break at the next outcropping of rocks we come to?" Vivi suggested causing Luffy to become excited "HEY GUYS LET'S HURRY UP TO THE NEXT ROCK OUT CROPPING!" he exclaimed jumping around causing Shura to deadpan "_I'm out of strength_ **my ass**." She mumbled referring to what Luffy said to Vivi.

"Whoever wins at Janken carries all the baggage!" Luffy exclaimed randomly (Note: Janken is Japanese rock-paper-scissors) "Don't decide things on your own!" Usopp exclaimed annoyed with the stupid captain "Isn't it usually who ever loses carries the baggage?" Sanji mumbled, but was ignored by Luffy.

"Alright! Here we GO! JAN! KEN! PON!" Luffy shouted "Now wait a minute!" Usopp shouted "You did it after you already saw our hands!" he exclaimed but was ignored by Luffy **"WHOA! I WON!"** He shouted proudly dancing. Shura smirked "Yes Luffy you won at Janken you are a winner… Do you know what your prize is?" Shura questioned catching Luffy's attention "What is it!" He shouted excited, Shura merely grinned.

"S-So H-heavy…" Luffy whined pulling everyone's baggage on some sort of carriage "So… very…. Heavy… and _hot_." He went on complaining, Shura smirked "Hey Luffy! How are you enjoying your prize?" She questioned turning around for a moment only to receive a blank stare from Luffy who was clearly unamused.

Shura grinned highly amused "Hey don't look at me like **that**! _You're_ the one who won! **_Remember_** **YOU'RE** a **_WINNER_**!" Shura said patronizing Luffy, "Just shut up and pull Luffy!" Sanji called back also clearly amused with the idiot captain. "Don't let anything fall off now~!" Nami sang disgustingly sweetly also mocking Luffy.

"Dumbass." Shura mumbled chuckling before turning back to her book, Usopp shouted about spotting an out cropping ahead causing Luffy to run off like an idiot and Shura to sigh roughly.

Everyone ether yelled or grumbled for Luffy to come back but the moron was too far gone at that moment.

Shura just shrugged and was about ready to turn back to her book when she caught everyone's stares at her. "What?" She questioned causing the straw hats to glower at her, "Well, go get him!" Nami exclaimed to Shura who blinked then glared "**Fuck** no. Do **it** yourselves." She snapped not liking the fact she was being told what to do.

Vivi turned around to Shura with hopeful eyes "Shura-san you're the only one who can catch up to him now… Please…?" She begged, Shura twitched but refused to fall for it. "**HELL** to the **NO**!" Shura shouted turning around with her arms folded. Proud of herself that she was able to resist Vivi, then she felt a tug on her pant leg and slowly looked down to see Chopper standing there with big eyes.

"Please Shura?" He begged causing Shura's face to turn light pink and a slight steam to come off of it. '_Must… Resist…. **MUST RESIST!**'_ Shura practically screamed in her mind.

Shura kicked some sand off of the ground in annoyance then grumbled "Fucking reindeer… He's **lucky** he's disturbingly cute. But I'm kicking Luffy's ass all the way back to the East blue for this." Shura grumbled walking away from the smiling group. Chopper stood there blushing because he had been squashed in a bone breaking hug by Shura who kept telling him how cute he was.

But just then Luffy came racing back screaming about injured birds and Shura groaned. She REMEMBERED this part. Although it was funny watching from the comfort of her own home drinking a bottle of water and eating a sandwich it wasn't so funny now. That she was out here in the hot desert without food or water.

Shura then became slightly depressed, that was when she used to have a home. Now she doesn't even have her own world to belong to.

After Luffy ran off after the birds with no one making an attempt to follow him.

"Why is Luffy taking so long?" Usopp moaned loudly sprawled out on the ground. "Maybe he got lost." Chopper mumbled with his tongue sticking out.

"Who the fuck cares? Not me." Shura said putting her book away once more; Zoro looked over at Shura "It's amazing you were able to get customers with that attitude." He said in his usual way with interacting with Shura.

Nami fanning herself spoke up, "Zoro does have a point Shura, and I certainly wouldn't be one of your customers. How **did** you get any with that attitude?"

Shura grumbled a few curses irritated that they were still on that. She stood up then looked around at everyone considering who to use on how to prove she was able to get a customer very easily.

Usopp, no she hated him.

Sanji would be too easy.

It would just be weird with Nami or Vivi.

Ace maybe, but he thinks Shura's Luffy's girlfriend despite her very **vocal** denial of such title.

Chopper, no Shura's not into animals.

Luffy isn't here and even if he was he'd been too dense to understand what was going on.

So that just left…. Shura's eyes shot over to the green haired swords man.

God, she was so going to hate herself afterwards but her inner Tamaki was yelling at her to show off her hosting skills.

So she smiled a shockingly charming smile and walked over.

"Zoro-kun! How are you today! You know you're eyes are so beautiful under the dessert sun." Shura purred sweetly causing everyone to freeze. Shura leaned closer to Zoro's confused face when she began talking about his eyes.

"What is she doing?" Usopp questioned sitting up, Sanji looked extremely frightened for Shura's mental health. "The sun has fried my dear sweet Shura-Chan's brain!" He exclaimed in fright. Zoro stared at her in complete shock and found suddenly his whole body was frozen and he was unable to knock Shura back.

Shura smiled softly at Zoro then brought her hand up to his hair and rain her fingers through it. "Your hair is so soft…" She mumbled causing Zoro to blush darkly, about this time Nami caught on as to what Shura was doing.

"_Oh_, **that's** what she's doing." She said surprised Shura was able to pull something like this off. "What is it Nami-san?" Vivi questioned and Nami leaned over and told her in her ear.

"Oh! I see!" Vivi said now understanding.

"And your lips..." Shura mumbled lowly causing Zoro to gulp nervously, she was closing in faster than Zoro could take and his mind was screaming for him to get up and push her way. But he couldn't. It was almost like… Like he **wanted** her to kiss him. Zoro's eyes began to close slowly in preparation for such action but then Shura pulled away knocking him out of the trace.

"And that's how I get customers." Shura said grinning cockily at everyone who fell over in shock. "Oh thank goodness! I thought you were suffering from heat stroke Shura!" Chopper exclaimed relieved, he hadn't been on the ship for very long. But even he knew Shura didn't care much for Zoro. Well to fair Shura didn't care much for anyone on the ship really.

Sanji clapped impressed "I see! That was really good Shura!" the other pervert exclaimed happy that Shura didn't suddenly have a thing for Zoro.

Zoro could only sit there still in shock trying to process what had happened. He was about to become enraged but Shura turned around and said "Sorry about that Zoro, you're the only candidate it would've worked well on without it being too weird." She gave him a prize winning grin causing the green haired man to turned away and grunt "Whatever." As if it didn't matter to him that Shura had only used him then tossed him aside like an old cleaning rag.

But the problem was, it did. And that certainly was a very big problem for Zoro. A very big one indeed.

Zoro then tried to think of anything to get his mind off of this subject, so he stood up then. "Well, we better go find Luffy." He announced earning a grunt of agreement from the rest of the group, about the time that was saw there was a large explosion nearby and sand was kicking up. Everyone looked over at Shura expectantly as if she had done something.

"What? It's not me!" She exclaimed with her hands thrown up in the air from exasperation. "If it's not Shura then…." Usopp said lowering his goggles and zooming in. "I-It's Luffy!" he said in surprise at what he saw, and what he saw was Luffy literally riding 'side settle' on a camel running away from something under the sand.

"There's something under the sand." Zoro said getting ready to pull out his swords just incase. Once he got close enough for the group to see without goggles Nami exclaimed "Where'd he get the camel!"

"He's a real genius for causing trouble…" Sanji mumbled sighing standing up, Ace then apologized for his 'troublesome' brother. Zoro and Sanji shrugged then headed off to go after what was under the sand.

Which turned out to be a giant lizard, which Vivi explained what it was. But Shura didn't really care enough to listen.

The other two men charged at the lizard and invited Luffy in the small and short battle of killing the monster.

After about five point three seconds the monster was dead and Usopp and Nami couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for it.

On the other hand, Shura was standing there next to Ace laughing her ass off.

"There's something wrong with her." Usopp deadpanned causing Nami to nod in agreement.

Then the ground shook underneath the rest of the crew at the rock outcropping, "What's happening!" Nami shouted wanting an answer from anyone really.

Vivi looked terrified. "I forgot the mention! They have a tendency to hunt in pairs!" Vivi exclaimed earning shouts from Nami, Usopp and Chopper. "Tell us things sooner!" they screamed when the lizard came out of the ground with Shura standing on its head.

Shura looked down stupefied "I didn't summon you…" She said leaning down towards the lizard's eyes, it looked up at her then tossed in the air by throwing its head back. Shura being tossed up in the air could be heard by the others shouting faintly "HEY GUYS! I CAN SEE YUBA FROM HERE!"

The lizard seeing Ace decided to swallow Ace whole while Shura was still in the air.

"Ace!" the other two girls of the group shouted then Ace fried that Lizard into a charred piece of meat.

The other three men walked over then Luffy looked around. "Hey, where's Shura?" he questioned, and then everyone looked up if they could see Shura still in the air and they saw nothing.

Chopper then screamed "SHURA'S GONE!" and began to run around panicking.

Nami grabbed Chopper then slapped him. "**Chopper**! _Calm_ **_down_**! We'll find Shura!" She said trying to calm the panicking reindeer down then Usopp chimed in "_If_ there's **ANY** Shura to find. She was probably charred to bits by that fire Ace started. You saw what it did to that lizard." He said earning a glare from Vivi and Nami.

Luffy stood there for a moment then screamed **"SHURA'S GONE!**" causing everyone to smack their foreheads.

Not too very far away, Shura lay face down in the sand with the sound of something moving in the sand closing in on her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, everyone I know you're sad about the fact that Shura will eventually leave one piece. However, I have to tell you that's the point of the series. It's _about_ a girl who _jumps_ around from anime to anime.**

**However, I will not tell you where she is going next. But I do enjoy when people suggest anime that I have not thought or heard of. So I can _eventually_ have her jump there in the series. (If I like the anime enough.)**

**I'm not trying to be mean, I _mean_ _common_ I'm SHURA I'm _WAY_ too awesome to be _mean_.**

**As I said before, I will _consider_ your suggestions for the next jump in the future. Some of you have already suggested some pretty good ones.**

**(Even though hit man re-born's plot is a little strange… I mean really? A baby?)**

**If you want to know of all the anime and manga that I've read or watched (mostly all the way through) There is a list on my profile page (which I need to update. But will do later.) However here's a list of some of the anime and manga I will not have Shura jump to.**

**Boys Kingdom (I hated it! I hated it! I hated it!)**

**Alice in the country of hearts (I thought about it, but it wouldn't make sense. I couldn't see how it would work.)**

**Sailor moon (I might have her mention she's been there, but I won't actually make a whole story about it.)**

**Vampire Knight (I could hardly make it through the first episode. It's not that I'm bashing it, it's just I don't like vampires.)**

**And that's about it for now. Don't hate me because I don't like Vampire Knight, it's just the whole thing about the main character is _way_ to Mary-sue for even ME to handle and I'm the one who owns the series OMG Not Another Mary-sue! That's when you know it's bad on me…**

**Anyway, Have an AWESOME day.**

**_(But not as awesome as me)_**

**-Shura-**

* * *

><p>So there Shura was laying face first in the sand, and two things went through her mind. One being, she <strong>hated<strong> the desert, and two being she **hated** _random_ birds that **swoop** in and _grab_ people **_randomly_** flying through the **air**.

_Seriously_, what kind of falcon wears **clothes**?

**Anyway**, Shura huffed kicking up sand then sat up slowly. Shura sat there for a moment trying to opening her eyes without feeling the burning of the sand in them, and then her nose twitched a bit "Ugh, ah-ah-achoo!" Shura said sneezing because there was sand up her nose. Rubbing her eyes clean of sand Shura looked around to see that she was surrounded by what appeared to be sand pirates.

"Well, **fuck**." Shura could only say as Rasa held a knife to her throat.

Then she was knocked out, by the time she woke back up Nami was kicking her shin the best that she could considering they all were tied up together. Which was pretty hard mind you, but not hard enough to actually hurt Shura seriously.

"Shura-san, please wake up." Vivi said looking at the sleeping girl beside her, whom of which was tied to the mast much like herself. "Ugh, my _head_…." Shura groaned opening her eyes then she screamed when she seen how close Nami's face was. "Oh my God! I knew **it**! You **are** a lesbian!" She screamed, causing Nami to glare at her fiercely and kick her in the shin as hard as she could. "Ow! Stop it you thieving **bitch**!" Shura shouted at Nami who huffed "Just get out of this rope and save us already!" She demanded causing Shura to raise an eyebrow then smile.

She wiggled around a bit. "I _dunno_ Nami, the rope is pretty tight and besides, if **_I_** was going to save **anyone**. It'd be me and Vivi. I'd let **your** ass rot here." Shura said grinning at Nami evilly, causing the red hair girl to glare "Why wouldn't you save me? You bitch!" She shouted at Shura who smiled, "_Because_ I **hate** you." Shura merely replied causing Nami to go ballistic on her. But it really didn't do much good because, one they were tied up. Two, Shura was **_way_** stronger than Nami.

"Stop yelling you banshee!" Shura finally shouted after five minutes of Nami screaming and shouting in her ear. "I couldn't save anyone if I **wanted** to, like _I_ **_said_** the ropes are too freakin' tight!" Shura shouted at Nami who growled. "You mean to **tell** me, that you can **SUMMON _SNAKES_**, **WALK** ON **_WATER_**, and **CONTROL** _LIGHTENING_ AND _FIRE!_ **But** **YOU** _CAN'T_ **GET** _OUT_ OF **ROPES** BECAUSE **THEY'RE** _TOO_ **TIGHT**!" Nami screamed at the top of her lungs at Shura. Who nodded "In a very **loud** scream, **yes** I _can't_ get out of ropes because they're **_too tight_**. Besides, my hands are tied up as well for me to summon snakes I need to use my hands to make the signs and to control lightening and fire I also need my hands. But the good news is. If there's a flash flood we're saved!" Shura replied cheekily, earning a head-butt from Nami while Vivi mumbled "Shura there hasn't been water here for three years."

"Ow! You bitch!" Shura shouted at Nami while Vivi sighed, Shura was so strong yet so useless at the same time. After about ten minute Shura began to hum to herself and about five more minutes of humming she began to quietly sing.

"A little bit of Minato in my life, a little bit of Zoro by side, a little bit of Luffy is all I need, a little bit of Smoker is what is I see, a little bit of Sanji in the sun, a little bit of (_Fake_) Mori all night long, a little bit of Hikaru here I am, a little bit of Yuu means I have a reverse harem!" Shura sang to herself earning strange looks from the crew and her fellow captives.

"If Sanji hears you **_singing_** **_that_**…" Nami started not wanting to go on with that thought, luckily Vivi cut in. "What in the world was that song Shura?" the princess questioned "Mambo number seven." Shura stated as if it was nothing earning a suspicious look from Nami "Why seven?" Nami questioned "Because it's **two** times **better** than the original mambo number five!" Shura said staring at her like she was stupid, Nami and Vivi deflated at this "**of** _course_ it is." They both mumbled exasperated with the burnet.

Then after a couple minute of silence Shura began to thrash about a bit hitting her head on the mast. "Shura-san, please stay still you're tightening the rope on my end." Vivi said uncomfortable with her situation. However she was ignored by Shura, and over voiced by Shura shouting "MUCKER FOTHERIN' ROPES!" Nami sighed at hearing this, "The ropes must be so tight that it's cut all blood circulation to her brain." She commented ignoring Shura's glare and decided to continue on with her rude comment "I mean, she can't even curse properly anymore. That's how you know it's gotten bad." Nami said mostly to herself and Vivi, just then Luffy came flying in and rammed himself into the mast, landing himself right in front of Shura.

"My bad, could you guys spare some water?" Luffy said with his tongue, "Luffy I thought you came flying in to save us. Since **SOMEONE** can'- Hey! Where'd Shura go?" Nami said but cut herself off in mid-sentence then shouted looking around for the other burnet. Then looked over and saw that Vivi was no longer tied up.

**_"WHAT THE HELL!" _**Nami screamed seeing that Shura was on the edge of the ship holding Vivi, getting ready to jump off. "**Told** you I'd let your ass rot here!" Shura shouted jumping off only to land in Sanji's arms and Vivi to land in Zoro's. "Hiya Sanji!" Shura chirped grinning at the blonde who smiled as well. "Shura-chawn~! Where is Nami-swan?" He sang causing Shura's grin to fade, "She's on the ship tied up dumbass now put me down." Shura said not liking that Sanji wanted Nami, Sanji set Shura down then jumped up on the deck of the ship to free Nami. "Nami-swan this, Nami-swan that." Shura mumbled mocking Sanji, common he didn't even ask how she was. "Bastard." She grumbled turning around only to run into Zoro who had just sat Vivi down.

Zoro flushed then stumbled back mumbling that he was sorry then headed up the deck to see how the idiotic captain was doing. "That the hell was that about?" Shura said scratching her head, Usopp walked past her and mumbled "You're really **that** stupid aren't you?" But he was ignored by Shura.

"So can you actually eat that thing?" Luffy asked pointing over to Eyelashes the camel. Barbosa then said in response "We sand pirates have a saying, anything that crawls on the desert floor is edible!" The tall, fall and jolly man said causing Luffy to light up.

"Really? I even eat stuff off the floor!" he said earning a strange look from the older man "You'll get a belly ache that way." He replied causing Luffy to nod enlightened "I'll be careful then." He said seriously causing Barbosa to laugh "What a strange lad you are!" Barbosa chuckled "You're really weird too old man!" Luffy laughed with Barbosa "Let's eat!" he shouted causing the poor camel to burst into tears and Nami (who was now untied) to hit him on the head.

Skipping a few scenes and a couple tiny filler ark which had Shura bored out of her mind; after splitting up with Ace as well they had **FINALLY** made it to Yuba by night fall. Needless to say, Shura was exhausted, but for some reason couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for an hour or so, she finally sat up and headed out of the hotel that everyone was staying at.

She began to walk as if almost in a trance, she wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep but it was almost as if her mind had no control over her feet. It was as if someone had a collar around her neck with a leash attached to it and was pulling her in the direction she was going in. Shura didn't know how long she walked but before she knew it, she was outside the spider café.

"The spider café," Shura mumbled reading the sign, for some reason she felt like she had heard of that café some place before. Shura then hid around back when she heard a very flamboyant and loud voice counting to three in French. "Un, deux, trios! Un, deux, trios! Wait, how do you say four? I dunno!" Mr. Two aka Bon Clay shouted with his men somehow following him as they spun around.

"Quatre, dumbass that's how you say four in French," Shura grumbled but not loud enough for anyone to hear. Then after Bon Clay's men left, although it was debatable if they were really men and everyone showed up. A woman that Shura didn't recognize from the show stepped out of the shadows after Miss double finger revealed herself.

"Miss New Year," Mr. One said in a very stereotypical tough guy way, the sultry red head smiled "Hello everyone." She greeted, Shura felt her gut bubble in anger for some strange reason. She knew this woman didn't belong, she could **tell** she didn't belong. So why was this woman here? How did she get here in the first place? Was she like Shura or something else?

Shura didn't know, and then her mind traveled back to her little black book she had left at the hotel on a night stand that was next to a bunk that unfortunately both she and Luffy were sharing, they didn't sleep on the same bed but they still shared the bunk bed and of course Shura was on top. (Oh grow up will you!)

Shura shook her head then went back to her original thought that she was recalling **'The role of a world jumper is to eliminate things that are knocking the world that they are in off balance. If they cannot, then the world is destroyed.'** She recalled that from the book, she tried to read about what destroys the worlds but strangely enough that page was ripped out and any reference that might hint to what destroys the world was marked out. So most of what Shura knew was vague, and the curiosity was almost killing her. She shook her head again then frowned at the next thought.

_'Destroyed,'_ Shura thought and her mind traveled back to all the time she had spent here with the others, how amazing this world was as well as crazy. It would be a shame to see it all go to waste; it would be a shame to see everyone go to waste. Shura then felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Miss New year standing there.

"You must be one of **_Koenma's_** dogs; a lone jumper wouldn't have been able to find me so easily." She said with much spite and hate in her voice, and then she punched Shura in the face sending her flying back. "How **DARE** you spy on me! As if I'm your equal! You and I aren't even on the same level!" Miss New Year shouted clearly angry, Shura sat up and wiped the blood off of her busted lip. "You're right; we're not on the same level." Shura growled suddenly angrier than she was before, Miss New Year raised a crimson red eyebrow at this. "Oh really now? Please enlighten me." She said interested, Shura stood up slowly.

"I don't know who the hell this _Koenma_ guy is, but I can _assure_ you I'm not one of his **dogs**. I belong to **no one**!" Shura shouted now fully standing up and clearly out of that trance she was in only moments ago, she was completely and utterly pissed off. "We're not on the same level like you said, I'm on a whole different level then you." Shura growled lowly, pumping charka into her right hand but not enough to kill the woman yet.

This shocked Miss New Year slightly; she couldn't help but wonder how Shura was able to find her so fast without even knowing of her existence. But she could not ponder upon this thought which she had thought because she received a rather powerful blow to the jaw. This sent Miss New Year flying back into a bunch of barrels nearby.

"Everything alright back there, Miss New Year?" Shura heard Miss Double Finger call, Miss Merry Christmas being the impatient hag she was began to walk back there complaining about a headache, a backache and strangely enough a… lung ache.

_'A lung ache? Is that even possible?'_ Shura wondered but she didn't wonder for long, because no matter how strong she was, she knew a snow ball in hell would have more chance than she fighting with all the top agents of Baroque works. So needless to say she high tailed it out of there leaving the agents to find Miss New Year unconscious and now with a fractured jaw.

Back at the hotel Usopp woke up slowly because he heard something fall on the floor. "What…?" he mumbled tiredly then saw it was Shura's black book. "How'd that get on the floor…?" He said slowly getting up off of his bunk, then suddenly it fluttered open to a page because of the wind coming in from the open window.

Usopp deciding it couldn't hurt to look at it, lit a candle and began to read the page which it had landed on.

"After a Sekai no Jumpa has completed the task of ridding the world of the imbalance, they will automatically evict themselves from the world to go on to the next one." Usopp read aloud, and then blinked in surprise. Wasn't Shura a world jumper? So she was supposed to leave the world after she got rid of what was wrong with it?

Usopp tried to imagine everyone's reaction to that, he knew almost everyone wouldn't like it very much if Shura disappeared without warning and Luffy would freak out and forget about one piece spending the rest of his life searching for someone that was no longer existent on this plane of existence.

_'Not to mention Zoro…'_ Usopp thought to himself almost barfing, it was almost like it was against the laws of nature that Zoro now suddenly had feelings for the insane burnet. But he should've seen it coming; Zoro did like fighting with Shura almost as much as he did with Sanji.

He knew he'd get pillows thrown at him at first, but he decided to wake everyone and tell them about this. He just hoped Shura didn't kill him when she found out he had been through her things.

"Everyone! Wake up!" he shouted waking everyone up, of course he received pillows to the head. But after he told them why everyone was awake, it took about twenty minutes to explain it to the crew minus the captain who was still outside.

"Why wouldn't Shura-san say something?" Vivi said concerned, did Shura really have to choose between saving their world or staying here? That would be horrible, even Vivi couldn't think of how she could choose between that.

"Maybe she doesn't know. You know how she is; I doubt she's read that far into the book." Zoro said leaning back with his arms folded across his chest. Sanji took a long drag from his newly lit cigarette, "You should give her more credit Zoro, Shura's a lot smarter than what you think she is. Speaking of which, where is she?" Sanji said now staring at Shura's empty bunk, Usopp sighed in relief that Shura wasn't there. He heard Sanji mumble how it seemed it was always him that noticed that Shura was missing, but no one got to respond to that because then Chopper shouted…

"OH NO! What if she already got rid of the thing that was unbalancing the world?" Chopper shouted with tears pricking out the rims of his eyes, "I never got to say goodbye!" He shouted with tears streaming down his face now, this was just like with the doctor all over again.

"Chopper! Calm down! I'm sure Shura hasn't got rid of whatever it is yet!" Nami shouted trying to calm the sobbing reindeer down. But it didn't really do much good because there was a sudden depressing aura over Sanji and Zoro.

"Seriously you guys? I'm trying to calm Chopper down and you're really not helping!" Nami exclaimed only to see Vivi was depressed as well "Geeze." She said turning around to see Usopp blabbering to himself about having to do more work now that Shura was gone.

Just as that was happening, the door opened with the wind blowing outside and in came in Shura with a busted lip and covered with dirt and sand. She had one hand over her eye mumbling how the stupid wind had blown sand into her eye.

She walked past everyone who seem to sit there and stare at her then climbed up into her bunk and turned away from everyone.

"Usopp put my book away before I break your fucking neck." Shura said without even looking at Usopp, who scrambled up and put Shura's book in the back with a stitched up rip on the side that she always carried around. Shura laid there for a few moments then growled and turned over knowing everyone was staring at her. "What? If you want me to go get Luffy, I'll tell you right now I'm not fucking do-!" Shura shouted but was cut off by Zoro who seemed pretty angry at her for some reason.

"Why did you tell us that as soon as you got rid of the problem in this world you had to leave?" He snapped glaring at her angrily; Shura raised an eye brow at this tone that Zoro was using.

It was a mixture of hurt and anger, it was weird hearing him use that tone. But she didn't dwell on that too long, because she replied "Well I didn't say anything because one, I didn't think you guys would care and two half my stay here I didn't even know what I fucking was! Only recently I've found this out. It's my problem not yours, I'll deal with it okay! So just back the fuck up, why should you care anyway Zoro?" Shura snapped earning strange looks from everyone in the room.

Nami's was one of surprise, as if she didn't think Shura was capable of this and **this** being handling a problem herself and never once crying out for help. Vivi's was one of understanding, as if she understood the way Shura felt and could relate somewhat to her situation.

Sanji's expression was clearly upset; Shura didn't really think his expression was all that strange. She understood why he'd feel upset. Sanji was one of the few that she actually got along, so they were nakama. She guessed he was thinking that Shura didn't trust him enough to tell him about his.

Chopper's expression was pretty close to Sanji's as well and Usopp's was a mixture of terror and surprise, terror because he was sure Shura was going to kill him for touching her things. But surprise because like Nami, he didn't think Shura was capable of doing something like this.

Shura stared at Zoro last, his glare was harsh and hurt, which really confused Shura to no end. Why was he so hurt for, he hated her. All they've done during this whole crazy trip is fight, it's not like Zoro was attracted to her or anything. Zoro isn't even capable of holding his attention on anything other than stupid swords.

"Whatever." Zoro spat after a few moments of deadly glares received and given between Shura and he. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now I'm tired, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep." Shura snapped turning over away from everyone and going to sleep.

Zoro turned over as well glaring at the wall and internally cursing himself for even having feelings for Shura. _'She's lazy, stupid, thoughtless, she doesn't care about anything or anyone other than herself or her **precious** **Minato**, she's too loud, and cocky and- and funny, strong. Wait stop thinking like that!'_ Zoro was screaming in his head, he was feeling anger, lovesickness and jealousy all at the same time. Zoro wished more than anything at that moment he could solve this problem like his other problems. By working out or cutting something up, but this was very different from that and Zoro hated that.

Then his mind traveled back to Minato, he'd never even met the guy and he already hated him. Why did Shura have to light up like **that** when she talked about him? Wasn't it enough there was already a triangle between her, him and Luffy? Zoro grimaced feeling sick when he remembered seeing that picture for the first time, why did **_he_** make her smile like that. What was so **_fucking_** special about this Minato!

What made him be loved by Shura so much, be adored by the girl who can't walk past a mirror without saying 'Hey sexy. Come here often?' with a **stupid** grin on her face. Why couldn't it be **him** that was adored by her like that? Why couldn't it be him that made her _smile_ like that? Or light up whenever he was mentioned.

**Hell**, even Luffy had more luck with Shura than he did. At least Luffy could get Shura to laugh, at least Luffy wasn't hated by Shura and they were practically best friends.

What was he saying? Feeling sorry for himself like this, it's not like he's ever done anything to even make Shura think of him in a way other than that guy that she always fights with. Or that guy that I've saved his life three times before. All he was to Shura was 'that guy'. Not Zoro or anything else for that matter. Just 'that' guy.

Zoro put his pillow on his head; he wished someone would shoot him at that moment. Put him out of his misery at least.

At Rain Base, Robin aka Miss All Sunday was surprised to see the agents come in with Miss New Year down for the count.

"What happened?" Miss All Sunday questioned when Mr. four came in carrying the red headed woman on his shoulder. "S…..She….Was… kn…..knock….ed-." Mr. Four started to say but was cut off by Miss Merry Christmas "She's out, unconscious, asleep, can't you see? baka- baka –ba –ba!" The crone chanted quickly and Miss All Sunday sighed and turned to the slightly more sane agents.

"We don't know, she said she had business to take care behind the building and she was there for a few minutes or so then we heard some yelling and a crash and she was out cold. Mr. One and I looked around for who might have done it but they were long gone. It's strange really no normal person would've been able to take off like that and not leave a trace." Miss Double Finger said with her arms folded across her chest, Mr. Two spun around dramatically "It's TRUE~!~!" he sang, Miss All Sunday sighed.

"Very well, I'll go tell Mr. Zero of this mishap and then we will proceed with briefing and you'll finally get to see Mr. Zero." Miss All Sunday said then she left. After getting a couple of glasses thrown at her Robin managed to make it out of the room alive.

She then begun the briefing as planned, most of it went like the anime. Except for when everyone left, Miss New Year woke up.

Crocodile stood over her clearly unpleased. "Who caused this Miss New Year? Or should I say Kathrin?" he said gruffly, Kathrin aka Miss New Year sat up slowly on the couch that she had been laid upon. She rubbed her jaw gently as it pulsed with pain. "You've never been this easily defeated Kathrin; I didn't expect you to be defeated so suddenly." Crocodile said facing away from the red haired woman who looked over and glared. "It was a lucky shot," She finally said with much difficulty because of her jaw. This caused Crocodile to laugh, "Lucky shot or not, they got you good. Please tell me, who did this? I want to thank them for finally shutting you up for a little while!" Crocodile said amused with Miss New Year's pain and anger.

Miss New Year growled then threw the nearest thing next to her at him. Which was a vase, Crocodile let it hit him as he turned to sand. He then appeared in front of Miss New Year, now holding her in a choke hold. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again, **_Katy_**." Crocodile said hissing her nickname with much venom, "Now tell me, what kind of second rate bandit was strong enough to beat you?" Crocodile interrogated again, Katharine let out a gurgle trying to say something. Realizing this Crocodile let her go and allowed her to fall on the couch once more.

Miss New Year let out a gasp for air, "It was… the world jumper I told you about. She's here and she's a lot stronger than I originally thought. Bu... But I can assure you, I will not make the same mistake again." She said gasping and coughing every so often, Crocodile smiled that this "You better not, otherwise. You'll end up like Mr. Three." Crocodile said smiling sadistically, in the background Miss New Year could see Mr. Three's cloak float past in the water.

She growled lowly at this, possibly planning something horrible for Crocodile in the future.

Back in Yuba with the straw hat crew and Vivi. They were just leaving the old guy that Vivi knew, that Shura like many other people that the straw hats have met up with didn't care about enough to remember his name.

"I'm sorry, Vivi-chan. You shouldn't have to see something like this." The old man said to Vivi, all the straw hats were gathered outside of the tiny oasis getting ready to retrace their steps and try to stop the rebel army that was half way across the country and closer to the capital than they were. To Shura it seemed completely idiotic, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Mostly because every time she brought attention to herself she was always glared at or looked at strangely by Zoro. Which was seriously starting to creep Shura out, I mean really, if she had something on her face than the green haired asshole should just tell her rather than just staring at her.

"It's alright it's not your fault, now we must be going." Vivi said politely to the older man, the man smiled then perked up remembering something. "Ah, Luffy-kun. Please take this with you." The man said walking over and handing Luffy a small barrel full of water.

"WOW! Water! Thanks Old man!" Luffy said excitedly, Usopp lit up like the greedy little bastard he is and shouted "Water!" The old man begun to explain how he was able to get it and how he was sorry there wasn't that much. But told Luffy to drink it carefully because the water was from Yuba, Luffy grinned brightly then said "Don't worry! I'll drink it carefully!" Luffy said in his usual way, with a determined glint in his eyes.

Then after that they headed out, after about twenty minutes of walking Luffy suddenly flopped down under an old dead tree. Everyone kept walking on, but stopped once they realized Luffy wasn't to going to keep walking with them.

Of course Shura had already stopped as well and was heading off into the opposite direction which they had been going, because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Oi! Luffy what the hell do you think you're doing!" Usopp exclaimed surprised with Luffy's sudden actions, he pointed an accusing finger at him angrily annoyed the young captain had suddenly stopped.

Everyone had stopped and looked over at Luffy, (excluding Shura who like I said, was heading back in the opposite direction.) "Luffy?" Nami questioned being helped down from Eyelashes by Sanji, Vivi then decided to speak up "What's wrong Luffy-san?" Vivi questioned considered for the young captain's health, both physically and emotionally.

"I quit." Luffy simply stated, surprising everyone, "Quit?" Nami questioned curiously, deciding that she would let the simpleton explain himself before doing anything. "Luffy-san, what do you mean?" Vivi questioned the burnet and Shura sighed roughly but kept walking.

"Come on Luffy, we don't have time to cater to your whims. Get up!" Usopp said with his hands on his hips. "We're going back aren't we?" Chopper questioned Luffy standing next to Usopp.

"Damn straight we are!" Sanji growled looking down at Luffy clearly displeased. "We are going to retrace our steps back to Katorea and stop the rebel army." Sanji stated pointing in the direction which they had been going. "If one million people clash in this country it's all over you know! This is for Vivi-chan, so let's go!" Sanji exclaimed walking over getting ready to pull Luffy up, only to be tossed to the side by Luffy like a rag doll. "I don't care." Luffy stated not even bothering to look at Sanji.

"Sanji, the only one who can really force Luffy up without being thrown to the side is Shura." Usopp said knowledgably, he as the gunner and crew techy kept tabs on who was the strongest and Shura, Luffy, and Zoro were all pretty close together.

Sure Sanji wasn't too far behind, but his lesser upper body strength compared to Luffy and Zoro and his weaker lower body strength compared to Shura; so that knocked him down a few notches.

But alas, Usopp was ignored by Sanji. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sanji screamed at Luffy enraged with the young captain's actions. "Vivi." Luffy said ignoring Sanji, "Yes?" Vivi answered the captain. Luffy had a blank look on his face and didn't bother to look at her. "I want to kick **Crocodile's** ass." He stated angrily, this caused Vivi to gasp for some reason or another.

"If we stop the rebels, what makes you think Crocodile will stop? Even if we to make it to Katorea, there's nothing we can do. We're pirates. You're better going there without us." Luffy stated knowledgably, this made Shura stop in her tracks and wonder.

It made her wonder if Luffy was really stupid as he acted. Shura stood there pondering that, but sighed. She shouldn't be worrying about that; she should be worrying about jumping to the next world. She's never actually been fully awake when she jumped. Would it hurt? What did things look like as she jumped? Most importantly where was she going next and how could she control her powers enough to choose where she went?

If she could learn to do that then, could she possibly learn how to jump back home, if she could how would her family react to that? If she went back home then how would she find Minato? Did she still want to?

Shura frowned at that thought, of course she did! He was in the Shinigami's stomach suffering a thousand deaths. If she couldn't take him to her world, the least she could do was free him from that horrible place. Shura smiled victoriously, that's what she'll do! She'll free Minato from that horrible place, and if he wants to stay with her then he can. But if he doesn't than he can go.

"Shura! Common!" Nami yelled impatiently, Shura blinked then looked around realizing everyone was heading towards Rain base now. "Ah, where are we going?" Shura said pretending to be clueless as she ran over. "Rain Base, that's were Crocodile is." Vivi stated clearly emotionally drained from her outburst earlier.

Shura nodded "Good, I have business there." She said without thinking, causing everyone to stare wearily back at her knowing just what she meant.

"Shura, what's it like?" Usopp asked curiously looking over at Shura who blinked questionably. "Huh, what do you mean?" She questioned not knowing what the long nosed boy meant. "What's it like to jump from world to world?" He said clarifying what he had meant, Shura stopped in her tracks for a moment causing the whole group to stop because they were curious as well.

Shura stared at the ground quietly, "Painful." She said then began walking again; it was very painful for Shura. All everyone wants in stability to know what they were going to face when each day came. Shura didn't have that stability; she didn't know what world she was going to be in each time she woke up because she didn't know whether or not she had died in her sleep.

It was painful because even though she could try her very best in each world to get along with everyone and have everyone like her. It wouldn't add up to anything in the end, because after it was all over in that world she had to start all over again.

That's why she never held back when interacting with the straw hat crew, because what's the sense of making everyone like you if you're not even going to deal with it for very long anyway.

Shura then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over and saw Sanji grinning at her. Shura smiled weakly at him as well.

But it wasn't all that bad; she had gotten to meet some of the best people she had ever known because of this. Some of the strongest as well and some of the most kindest, everyone Shura had met over her time of jumping flashed through her mind.

Sure it was always off to a pretty rough start, but everything worked out in the end right? Or at least that's what Shura hoped. That everyone would work out in the end.

They went on walking towards Rain Base and Shura sighed rolling her eyes when Usopp and Luffy began with the 'Aaahhs' again. "Shura! Carry me!" Luffy whined loudly, but much to his surprise Shura picked him up and began carrying him. "S-Shura?" Luffy questioned, he didn't expect Shura to actually carrying him.

"You're tired right? Just shut the hell up and don't push your luck." Shura said with a grin, causing Luffy to frown. That wasn't a good look in Shura's eyes. Luffy didn't like it at all.

Shura mostly kept quiet the rest of the way there, carrying Luffy most of the way without even breaking a sweat.

Which of course surprised everyone and troubled them as well, it was clear that even Shura knew she didn't have much longer here.

"We're here," Vivi announced as the hot sun beat down on the group of pirates.

"We made it?" Chopper asked sounding happily relieved, Shura stopped and put the Rein deer down that she was carrying. Poor Chopper had passed out from heat stroke a while back.

"Rain Base." Shura said staring at the city; she was standing on top of a dune with a determined look on her face. Everyone walked a head while Shura lingered behind, much to her surprise someone else had too.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice questioned that Shura didn't expect to hear; Shura turned to Zoro and sighed. "Nothing you'd be interested in." Shura said calmly quickly shaking off her surprised expression. She began to walk but was stopped by Zoro who had a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave." He said causing Shura to quickly regain her surprised look with a dash of confusion. "W-What?" Shura questioned as the swords man stared at her calmly, so many thoughts ran through Shura's head most of them consisting of 'I thought Zoro hated me.' But it was clear that he didn't.

Very clear that he didn't.

"Zoro! Shura! What are you guys doing? Common we got to go kick Crocodile's ass!" Luffy shouted suddenly earning an annoyed growl from Zoro and a jump from Shura.

"We'll be there in a second! So shut your fucking mouth!" Shura shouted angrily at the idiot captain, she then caught an amused chuckle from Zoro who began walking in front of her. Shura quickly followed behind "What the hell is wrong with you?" Shura shouted wanting to know why Zoro was suddenly acting this way. But then she tripped and fell face first in the sand so she couldn't think very long about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Luffy had just ran off to find water with Usopp and Shura sighed then decided to look around for that red headed woman that she had seen before. She was about to jump on to a building and scope the city out like that; but stopped when she heard someone say, "Where do you think you're going?" Shura heard someone say and turned around seeing the disapproving looks on the crew's faces.

"I was just-…" Shura started to say but was cut off by Sanji, "I don't care what you are Shura, you're not going to just run off and disappear like that." Sanji said speaking to Shura as though she were a child. Shura's eye twitched in anger and annoyance.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want! You can't tell me what to do!" Shura shouted at Sanji, then jumped on the building before they could stop her then headed off jumping from building to building.

Okay that was pretty harsh and a tidbit childish, Shura would admit to that. But, they didn't want Shura to leave this world because of their own selfish feelings. Shura didn't want to see the world end because she didn't fix it. Although everyone got on her nerves she wasn't about to let something….Whatever the hell **it** was, destroy it.

Hopping building to building Shura tried to figure out where this _Miss New Year_ would be.

Back with the crew, Sanji and Zoro growled irritated with Shura's natural rebellious nature, couldn't she understand that they didn't want to her to go!

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette. "One of us should go after her." He said, Zoro stood up to go follow Shura but he was stopped by Vivi, "no." She said stepping in front of them "I'm sorry everyone… But I understand why Shura's acting this way. She's made her choice, there's nothing we can do to stop her. We just have to enjoy what little time we have left together with her, even some of us are angry and upset. I don't like it much ether. But it's who Shura is, there's nothing we can do about it." Vivi said giving a small speech mostly towards Chopper, Zoro, and Sanji.

"I understand that…. I just want to say goodbye." Chopper said speaking up with his head low and his hat covering his reindeer eyes. Sanji then took his chance to comment "I don't, if there's other people like Shura than why don't they just fix this world! Shura's apart of our crew, she has been for a while. With all due respect you don't fully understand how we feel Vivi-san. We've lived with Shura; we've picked on her habits and her likes and dislikes. What she can and can't do. I'm not just going to let that go that easily. Shura's my nakama." Sanji explained giving his own speech.

Nami blinked at this in surprise, it was true she did pick up on her habits and lived with her for a good while. Nami felt strange about all of this, a part of her always thought Shura was going to be there. It was just the way about Shura; you always think she's going to be there forever. But she isn't, one day she'll have to up and leave and that day for them was approaching quickly.

Nami didn't know what to think, on one hand Shura had sailed with them, fought with them, ate with them and everything.

Although Shura and Nami never got along greatly it didn't mean that she hated her. They had had strange bond, if you were to call it that. They didn't like each other but then again, they didn't hate each other ether.

But on the other hand, if Shura didn't take care of what was wrong with this world then it would end and everything in it.

Nami didn't know what she wanted Shura to do. Lose nakama or lose her life. It seemed that this situation couldn't be solved without giving up something. Nami sighed and decided that it was best for Shura to decide; after all she'd be the one doing the work.

"Let me go after her you stupid princess!" Zoro shouted as Vivi tried to hold Zoro back, Eye Lashes tried to help the princess as well but wasn't working out well because Zoro was dragging them both. "Mr. Bushido it's not something you can decide for Shura!" Vivi finally shouted causing Zoro to stiffen up, "Do you think that everyone at the palace was happy about me going undercover to save my country?" Vivi questioned remembering her father's upset face along with many others.

"But, it was something I had to do a…and I understand what Shura feels like! Everyone here living is more important to her than being here with us! She can't be with us without us dying! Please consider how Shura feels! Stop being so selfish! Remember what Shura said about jumping? Don't you remember the pain in her voice? We have the comfort of being able to stay in the same world, Shura doesn't even have one anymore…" Vivi exclaimed now relieving her full and true feelings, her eyes were on the brink of tears at the thoughts of what was going through Shura's mind.

"_What's it like to jump from world to world?" "Painful." _That short conversation echoed through everyone's mind, and then Vivi spoke up again sobbing.

"It was horribl… Horrible being away from my country and father for so long…. I can't imagine what Shura feels like being away from her world and her family; she probably had friends there too that she cared about. Shura told me that this is her third world that she's jumped too. Her third world Mr. Bushido! Imagine that no matter what you said to anyone, no matter if you loved anyone with all your heart it would all add up to nothing in the end. I just…. I just can't imagine what it feels like!" Vivi said finally breaking down over Shura, it was just all too much for the Arabasta princess to handle. She felt the pain of her people, the pain of the country, her pain, and pain for her friend.

It was hard to hold in all at once…

Sanji patted Vivi on the back, "You worry too much." He said trying to cheer Vivi up, but after her speech he felt bad for being mad at Shura.

He never considered Shura's point of view. He was ashamed of his selfishness that he had displayed.

The group stood solemn for a moment until Usopp and Luffy came running with Marines chasing after them.

"Well catch you this time Straw hat Luffy!" One marine in front shouted, as the straw hat crew freaked out because Luffy was coming in their direction.

They all agreed to head to Rain Dinners then spilt up.

"Where the hell is she…?" Shura mumbled jumping from roof to roof, trying to sense Miss New Year like she had that night. She figured Miss New Year would be here because of her showing up at the spider café and briefing the top agents. So she had to be working with Crocodile. But, the question was **why** she was working with Crocodile in the first place? She wasn't even of this world. What did she have to gain, and more importantly just WHAT THE **HELL** was she?

Shura groaned, her brain hurt too much from thinking too hard.

Shura then stopped when she landed on the next roof top and felt a presence, she then jumped up in the air before the attack hit.

"Impressive, you managed to dodge my attack." Miss All Sunday said appearing on the roof top behind Shura. Shura landed on the very same roof top she was on before and turned around to Miss All Sunday.

"Of course I did, it's not all that impressive." Shura's arms folded as she stared down Robin "Nico Robin you're not as dangerous as the government lets on." Shura said knowledgably, she had read on Nico Robin before she had started this world jumping thing. She did like the character and how it was built and portrayed in the show.

"Oh?" Robin questioned tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face; Shura rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Cut the bullshit, what the hell do you want?" Shura said tapping her foot impatiently, "You're a sekai no jumpa." Robin started calmly, Shura started at her like she was an idiot because of this "No shit, just tell me where this Miss New Year is and I'll be on my merry multi-dimensional way." Shura ordered the long haired burnet, this surprised Robin. She hadn't known that Miss New Year was the abnormality in this world. Now that she thought about it, it wasn't really all that shocking. Miss New Year always did look like she didn't belong.

Yes, even Robin knew about world jumpers. In fact she was well versed in what a Sekai no Jumpa was. Her home island had plenty of books about them.

"So it is true, the reason for your existence… Is only to get rid of what is wrong with the worlds you enter." Robin said slowly surprised, she never thought it was true. The books she were read was only theory and folk lore.

Shura growled lowly "Yeah, my life sucks. I know! Now where is she? I don't know when this thing, whatever the hell it is will pop up and try to destroy this world so I got to get rid of her as soon as possible!" Shura exclaimed waving her arms about, Robin blinked.

"What will destroy the world if Miss New Year isn't dead?" Robin questioned curious, nothing in the books said anything about this. Shura growled almost to the point of pulling her hair out, "**I DON'T **_**FUCKING**_** KNOW**! The last **mother fucker** who had the guide I'm using ripped the pages out about what destroys the worlds that are completely out of whack!" Shura basically screamed, didn't this stupid slutty cow boy hat wearing bitch understand this was important?

Robin seemed taken aback by Shura's outburst, "Now tell me! Where's Miss New Year?" Shura shouted at Robin who only said, "Getting the princess."

Shura's eyes widened "Vivi!" Shura shouted, and then began to jump off only to be stopped by Robin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shura shouted, confused by her actions. "Miss New Year is my ally at the moment. So I cannot let you ruin Crocodile-sama's plans." Robin stated earning a low growl from Shura. "Get out of my way or you'll regret it." Shura threatened, earning a chuckle from Robin.

Vivi stood in the middle of countless agents trying her best to fight them off. Vivi's breathing was becoming labored from how many agents she had took down and it seemed hopeless for her because there didn't seem to be an end to the number of agents coming at her.

'_I can't afford being held up any longer. I've got to…_' Vivi thought then she trailed off in her mind as she went to charge at another agent, but that was stopped by her being hit on the back of the head with a rifle butt.

"You're a quite a violent little princess aren't you?" An agent said as Vivi turned around to face them only to have the barrel of the rifle pointed at her "But then again, you were a frontier agent after all…" The same agent went on; he earned no reply from the princess but continued anyway. "Don't you think it's time to play nice and come with us?" He questioned with a laugh, Vivi looked away and thought_ 'I have to hurry and met up with the others.'_ "Let's go." The very same agent ordered not noticing the impending shadow up in the air. "The boss is waiting." He added reaching for Vivi, "Don't touch me!" Vivi shouted enraged at the man, and then Pell came in to save the day.

Shura let out a cry of pain, "Clutch!" Robin said listening to the cracking of bones that belonged to Shura. "You bit…bitch." Shura gasped as Robin chuckled then begun to walk towards Shura. "Speed, strength, and ability mean nothing when someone is fighting with me. No one is out of my reach." She stated earning a bitter laugh from Shura "Bullshit!" Shura snapped earning another chuckle from Robin, "You have evidence to go against my claims…?" Robin questioned believing Shura was just bluffing until the very end. Being as they say "all bark and no bite."

"I don't need any." Shura growled, she glared harshly at Robin "Now let me **go**!" Shura shouted loudly, Robin chuckled at Shura's demands. To be honest the girl wasn't in any position to be making any.

"I can't it's against Crocodile-sama's orders." Robin replied shrugging, Shura stood up slowly even though she was still in Robin's clutches. Robin then felt a large gust of wind start to gather and grey clouds floated overhead. The wind was becoming stronger and stronger as each second passed.

Sand was being kicked up and Robin had to lift up her arm to shield her eyes. She looked above her arm when she heard Shura take a step forward.

"I don't care what that **damn** Crocodile said, **I SAID LET ME GO**!" Shura shouted, and then thunder sounded overhead. Robin took an unconscious step back. It was frightening; Miss New Year said that jumpers were strong. But was it possible that they could control the very elements of the world which they were in?

Then Robin regained her bearings, there was no way that Shura was causing the storm clouds. Robin had her bound, so if it wasn't Shura than what was causing all of this?

Robin's thoughts were cut short when she heard Shura say, **"Speed, Strength and Ability mean nothing eh? Then how about the power of the Gods…?"**

"Impossible!" Robin cried out in shock.

Back with Vivi and Pell, Pell had gotten rid of all the bounty hunters then flew back upon the Vivi where he had set Vivi. "Vivi-sama," he said but that was all he was able to get out before a third party came into the picture.

"My, My how rude of you. Injuring the princess's escorts to Crocodile's dinner party." Miss New Year said walking over with her arms folded, "And I was hoping I wouldn't get my dress dirty before the ball." She pouted, Vivi and Pell glared at her.

"Miss New Year." Vivi hissed through her teeth, Miss New Year smiled "I'm so flattered that the Princess knows who I am." She said mockingly, Vivi then lost her temper "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vivi screamed charging at Miss New Year with her weapons ready to go.

Miss New Year covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. Then her light hearted expression turned into one of a murder **"Pathic mouse."** She said darkly, her shadow then took the form of that resembling a cat of some sort.

"VIVI-SAMA!" Pell shouted in fear of what horrors that he had saw coming from that woman. Truly, Miss New Year was the devil in the flesh.

Just as Miss New Year was able to attack Vivi a figure jumped into the fray of the attack knocking Vivi out of the way.

"Vivi-sama!" Pell shouted once more running over to the princess that had been knocked back by some strange person.

Vivi placed her hand on her forehead as it bleed from a scrape that came from being knocked so roughly aside. She then looked up and gasped in shock. "Sh-Shura-san!" She cried in horror, Miss New Year had Bagh nakh on (Which is basically those gloves with blades on the knuckles) and they were being held back by Shura's bare hands.

"Thank Goodness, I was able to get here just in time." Shura said grinning, although it was clear that she was in pain. Miss New Year's eyes widened then they narrowed "_**Sekai no jumpa!"**_ She screamed in rage then tried to press on to cut Shura's hands into chunks.

Shura kicked her back far enough to give her a second to speak. She then turned to Vivi. "Vivi go catch up with the others! **Don't** look back!" Shura demanded with the utmost seriousness in her eyes, Vivi opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it because of the look on Shura's face.

"Understood." Vivi said nodding, then Pell helped her off the building then she charged off towards Rain Dinners.

"Don't think you'll get away Princess!" Miss New Year said in tone that was of pure animalistic lust for blood. Pell flew up and knocked her back before she could even get off the building to chase after Vivi.

Shura looked over at Pell, her hands still bleeding and blinked once. _'Where have I seen those clothes before..?_' Shura thought then her mind flashed back to that time in the dessert after Ace had fried that lizard to death. Then Shura screamed **"YOU'RE THE FREAKY ASS FALCON THAT CAUSED ME TO GET LOST IN THE DESSERT!"** Shura screamed pointing at Pell flicking blood every which way because some of her cuts weren't as deep as others therefore they bleed more.

Pell looked over exasperated with Vivi's apparent Nakama. "Now is not the time to be nostalgic." He stated trying to remain professional. However it was hard with the expression on Shura's face.

"You owe me an apology!" Shura shouted waving her arms about then pointing at Pell; this even caused Miss New Year to stare at Shura like she was a complete idiot. "She's not serious is she?" Miss New Year asked turning to Pell who sighed roughly "Unfortunately I think she is." He replied.

"You bet your ass I am! Now apologize!" Shura shouted at Pell demanding an apology like some spoilt bratty princess with a bad mouth if I may say so myself.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Miss New Year shouted angry that she was being ignored; Shura looked over at her then blinked "When the hell did **you** get here? Where'd that crazy cat lady go?" Shura said looking around for said crazy cat lady.

Miss New Year's eye twitched she was able to handle her calling her "a crazy cat lady" but it was crossing the line when Shura started to call "Here crazy cat lady! Here kitty! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!" Shura called for 'Crazy cat lady' as though they were a cat.

"I AM THE CRAZY CAT LADY YOU IDIOT!" Miss New Year screamed charging at Shura and slashing every which way, Shura dodged each slash the best she could.

However, Shura had used up much of her charka from today and had hardly had any rest or food. So it was clear Shura was at a very unfavorable vantage point.

At Rain Dinners, Luffy and the others were in the cage much like in the series and of course even in the most serious situation. Luffy was goofing off.

"Sanji impression." Luffy said mimicking Sanji by pretended to be smoking then he said "Who the hell ate all the meat?" in a low Sanji like voice, Usopp standing beside Luffy was trying to keep from laughing but failed ultimately.

As Luffy and Usopp conversed, Nami became annoyed beyond restraint "Would you guys take this…" Nami growled with her eyebrow twitching then she hit both Usopp and Luffy on the head just as Usopp was about to do a Zoro impression.

Luffy and Usopp groaned on the floor of the cell in pain as Nami shouted "How can you act so stupid in such a dire situation!" then she was answered by the captain himself "But we can't get out! I'm getting bored!" Luffy shouted in his defense, which wasn't a very good one.

"It's dire BECAUSE we can't get out! We might be killed at this rate!" Nami angrily screamed at Luffy, and then she turned to Zoro after hearing him snore loudly "AND WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING!" Nami shouted angrily then gave Zoro the same loving treatment that Luffy and Usopp had received.

"Oh is it morning already?" Zoro asked rubbing his eye sleepy; Nami replied "It's the middle of the day!"

Crocodile having enough of just sitting there listening then spoke up, "You're an authoritative young lady, aren't you?" Nami hearing this turned to the Frankenstein knock off with her hands on her hips "What about it?" She questioned confidently, and then she even dared to say "Enjoy that little ego trip of yours while you can! Once this guy bust out of this cage, he'll knock your worthless behind above the clouds. Not to mention what will happen to you once Shura gets here! Isn't that right Luffy?" Nami said point over to Luffy then mentioning the literally spit fire crew mate of hers.

Luffy pumped up screamed loudly "HELL YEAH! BRING IT ON!" Usopp, on the other hand cowered in the background.

"Your crew puts a lot of faith in you as a captain, Straw hat Luffy." Crocodile said from his dinner table "Trust. Heh, it's the most useless thing in the entire world." Crocodile said scoffing at the very thing that stitched the straw hat crew together.

Nami grew angry then said mostly to herself not caring if Crocodile heard her or not. "What's up with this prick? Making fun of us…!" She growled getting angrier by the second, Usopp ran over before Nami could shout something that would get them all killed and said "Just quit it! You'll make him mad." He said trying to calm Nami down.

Then a voice echoed throughout the room "CROCODILE!" Vivi screamed angrily, she was held bound by Robin who was seemly okay, besides the burn marks on her body and clothing. Shura was tied up being carried by a nameless goon with Miss New Year closely behind with Shura's bag with the rip on the side in her clutches. It wasn't clear if Shura was conscious or not because her eyes were being over shadowed by her banes.

"VIVI!" The straw hat crew shouted seeing Vivi first then Smoker stood up and shouted "Shura!" being the first one to notice her.

The straw hat crew all stared in shock. "Shura!" They all shouted, Miss New Year laughed.

"Surprised, you shouldn't be. This sekai no jumpa is merely an ant compared to my caliber of power." She said amused, she then walked in front of Shura who lifted up her head and watched her glaring at her wordlessly.

Zoro spotted the bag that Miss New Year had in her hands, as did Nami.

Most everyone in the cage understood why Shura had rage burning bright in her eyes as Miss New Year carried **that** bag.

Crocodile ignored her then said "Welcome, Princess of Arabasta Vivi. Or rather Miss Wednesday." He said mentioning Vivi's other name as well.

"You've done an admirable job of slipping through the hands of our assassins." Crocodile said mocking Vivi with each and every word that he spoke, then he stood up "But what's even more so impressive is your choice of nakama." He said making his way over towards Shura's direction, whom of which had been sat down on a chair by the goon who had already left.

He laughed as soon as he got a good look at Shura's face, "So very powerful, yet merely a child." He said reaching out to touch Shura but stopped for some reason. That reason was the awfully loud growling coming from the cage which the straw hats and Smoker was in.

Crocodile turned to the cage and laughed loudly, "How adorable, you seem to have many suitors pining for you!" He said to Shura who stared at him with a dull look on her face.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Crocodile said interested in what Shura had to say, he was curious as to what she as a world jumper had to say. Shura blinked then said "Oi ugly, do you realize how much your breath stinks? I _know_, you can't be exposed to water because it doesn't let you use your powers… But **really**, would brushing your teeth every so often hurt all that much?" Shura questioned bluntly, Crocodile's smile turned to a frown then he smacked Shura across the face with the hook hand.

He became bemused when he watched the cut that had formed on Shura's face disappear just as quickly. Then Shura turned back to Crocodile "Or do you realize in the first world I lived in that your existence is actually a pun on a book called Peter pan? There was a **pirate captain** named **hook** who was afraid of a **Crocodile** with a clock inside it." Shura said earning another smack and just like the last time the cut healed as quickly as it was received.

These smacks with the hook hand didn't scare Shura in the least bit, in fact it only encouraged her to speak even louder and make even more rude comments about Crocodile.

Shura stared Crocodile straight in the eye then said loudly, "How about how **FUCKING** cliché you are! Honest to God himself! Really? Slicked back hair, giant dangerous animals, two slutty women at your side, a **LAME ASS** power! What did you read comic books and watch kiddy shows then say hey these guys are badass I'm going to copy **EVERY FUCKING VILLIAN THAT HAS **_**EVER**_** EXISTED**!" Shura shouted loudly, and then Crocodile shouted back "ENOUGH!" Shura smirked at then but closed her mouth.

Shura then heard shuffling of silk fabric and then brought her attention to Miss New Year who had been going through her things. Miss New Year looked over at Shura then smiled as her eyes lit up with interest.

"My, you really did _**love**_ the last world you were in didn't you?" Miss New Year said pulling out the picture of Shura and Minato. Shura's eyes narrowed and a murderous intent came off of her body.

"Don't touch that picture." Shura growled lowly, Smoker looked over questionably at this and stared at the picture.

"What does she mean by last world?" Smoker questioned, this caused the others to turn to him and stare at him as if he was an idiot.

"You don't know?" Usopp questioned surprised, he was about to say what Shura was but was cut off by Zoro. "He doesn't need to know Usopp. Shura _obviously_ didn't trust him enough to tell him." Zoro said glaring at Smoker out of the corner of his eye.

Smoker growled then glared at Zoro dangerously, how DARE this lowly pirate claim Shura didn't trust him! Smoker was livid with anger, but before anything could happen Luffy shouted.

"DON'T TOUCH SHURA'S SPECIAL PICTURE! OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" He shouted loudly clearly angry, Shura's head snapped over to Luffy in surprise then she smiled. _'That's right; he understands why I'm so protective over it.'_ Shura said remembering how much the hat upon Luffy's very head was special to him just like Shura's picture.

This caught Miss New Year's attention "Special? No, I don't think the picture it's self is all that special. I think it's the subject matter." She said smiling deviously; her eyes glinted with evil intent.

Nami caught on to this and gulped, "No, she's not planning on…" She said scared of Shura's reaction, Shura had threatened to kill her just for touching the picture. But what she was planning on doing was a one way ticket to the afterlife.

Shura glared dangerously at Miss New Year, who merely smiled and placed the picture over a candle and let it burn.

"_**YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_ Shura screamed in fury, she ripped apart her binds and charged at Miss New Year like a wild animal. Shura's eyes burned red with the lust for Miss New Year's blood. She was very well intending on killing Miss New Year herself.

But as Shura charged towards Miss New Year, Crocodile stepped in and before she could stop herself. She was caught on his hook.

"SHURA!" the room echoed with Shura's name from various voices, but Shura's world went dark and her eyes closed slowly then she collapsed on the ground.

Crocodile laughed loudly, "My, she has a lot of fight in her!" He said sarcastically then kicked Shura aside sending her flying into the cage. "She's weak, and for her to cause what she has done to you Miss New Year that means your weaker than she is." Crocodile said glaring over in Miss New Year's direction.

Miss New Year gritted her teeth in anger, it was only a matter of time now. Then Crocodile would be the one serving her and not the other way around. All she had to do was wait. Then she'd be the one calling him weak and pathic.

"Shura." Usopp said running over to Shura trying to shake her awake his arms were reached out through the holes of the cage as he tried to shake her hard enough to wake her up. "Shura, wake up!" Shura didn't respond at all. Then he reached up to check her pulse as the others looked on considered. He waited a few moments with a grim expression on his face. "She's barely alive." Usopp said feeling the fading pulse of Shura.

"Not for long though, penetration though the stomach like that causes a slow and very painful death." Robin said speaking up; Vivi stared over in Shura's direction in shock. Shura's blood was everywhere, and she was bleeding out more and more as each second passed.

"Shu-Shura-san…" Vivi said tearing up and anger, the anger inside of her was bubbling up as each second passed. The only noises that could be heard in that room was the laughter from Miss New Year and Crocodile and the growls coming from the straw hats and Smoker in the cage.

Why? Why did everyone have to suffer from the hands of this… This MONSTER! Everyone, her people and her country. Now even her friends, rage boiled inside Vivi.

'_So much pain, so much suffering… I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE BLOOD SPILT BECAUSE OF THIS MAN!'_ Vivi screamed in her mind, Vivi was terrified at were her thoughts were headed. She wanted to kill Crocodile herself and watch him die slowly and painfully in front of her.

"What? Is the Princess sad that her little pet got hurt…?" Miss New Year teased causing, Vivi to snap.

Her eyes burned with flames of hate and rage, and her voice became cold as the blade on a knife as she said "No matter where you hide, Crocodile. I will see to it that **you** **and** your associates die by **my** hand! Mr. Zero, if you never had set foot in my country…!" She shouted running down the steps which she had been at the top of pulling out her weapons to attack.

"Wait! Vivi! Let us out!" Luffy shouted but his shouts were ignored by the Arabasta princess who was so consumed by her rage that she wouldn't stop until at least she got some way to let some of it loose.

"…Arabasta would have still been at peace! And everyone wouldn't have to **SUFFER**!" Vivi screamed as some of the straw hats cried in the back ground to be let out. But, they were ignored. What Vivi wanted more than anything was Crocodile's blood and to hear him beg for death.

"**Kujaki string!"** Vivi shouted lunching her weapons at Crocodile beheading him and cutting the back of the chair that Crocodile was sitting in off. She landed on the table breathing heavily, Smoker in the cage seen all of this and said "Futile." When that was said, Crocodile's body burst into sand.

"_Satisfied?"_ Crocodile's disembodied voice said as the sand that came from Crocodile's body floated behind Vivi and begun to form together behind Vivi's back. "_Being from this country, you should already know…" _Crocodile's voice went on as the sand continued to form. _"…That I have the power of the Suna-Suna fruit."_ He said, the sand that had been forming begun to take shape that was of Crocodile's pervious form before his body turned into sand.

Finally when it solidified and his body was back to normal, but his head was still forming. Crocodile's normal hand covered Vivi's mouth from behind. Vivi let out a tiny frightened cry, she knew what the hand on her face could do. It would do the same thing to her that it did to thousands before her.

"Shall I turn you into a mummy?" Crocodile said directly into Vivi's ear, as Vivi tried not to show that she was afraid. "H-He's a sandman!" Usopp stuttered in shock. "HEY YOU! Leave Vivi alone! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy shouted waving his arms about, it was more than enough that Shura was right in front of him. Dying and he couldn't even do anything about it. Luffy didn't want Vivi to be in the same position as Shura.

Crocodile glanced over at Luffy then turned his attention back to Vivi. "Take a seat. It's about time to start the party isn't it, Miss New Year and Miss All Sunday ?" Crocodile said earning nods from the two women "That's right," Robin said "Party?" Nami questioned curiously as to what their capturers meant. "It's pass twelve." Robin said looking at a pocket watch in her hand "Operation Utopia has officially begun."

Without going into much detail about fighting with the banana crocodiles, and the Mr. Prince bit. Everyone managed to make it out of the underwater part of rain dinners… Well almost everyone.

After everyone got onto the side walk next to the lake around Rain Dinners and caught their breathe Nami had time to ask. "I-Is everyone okay?" She asked loudly laying on her back trying to take in as much of air as possible.

"Yea-." Usopp went to say but Luffy cut him off. "Where's Shura?" He shouted loudly, Sanji blinked the let out a cry of shock. He had gotten her bag during the mess of it all but he forgot Shura!

"You shitty cook! You left her down there!" Zoro shouted grabbing a hold of Sanji and shaking him.

"I thought you had her!" Sanji shouted back grabbing a hold of Zoro. "N-Now everyone let's just calm down!" Usopp said not wanting a fight to start, now was certainly not the time for something like that to be happening.

Smoker got up and was headed for the lake. "Hey! What are you doing?" Usopp shouted at Smoker who was taking off his jacket "What do you think? I'm going to save her." Smoker said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You can't you ate the devil fruit!" Nami shouted, but before anything else could be said or done there was loud rumbling heard.

Storm clouds formed over Rain Dinners, the ground quaked with fear that shook the whole city. Cracks even began to form from how hard the ground was being shaken so hard.

"W-What's going on!" Nami shouted as the others who had been standing up fell back on their behinds. Thunder sounded over head like the roar of a lion.

Then suddenly, a large burst of light burst out of the lake around Rain Dinners. Destroying the building above it completely, and the water flew everywhere. But the debris from the building was burned in this straight beam of light.

Everyone was frozen in shock by this display, and it could be seen for miles upon miles. It was possible that the whole country could see it.

Then when the light faded into merely balls of light that floated around innocently as if they didn't caused that mass destruction and the water had been spread over the whole city. The only thing left in the wake of all of this was a large crater and at the center of it was…

"Shura!" Luffy shouted being the first to see her. He went to jump towards her down into the crater but was stopped by the immense amount of murderous intent radiating off of Shura. It was so thick that it seemed to be pulsating in the air in waves.

"**Bring me… Miss New Year." **Was what Shura said, her voice echoed much like the thunder that had been heard before. With the clouds still dark and foreboding overhead and the addition of the powerful display Shura had put on. Quite frankly, it'd make any grown man shit himself.

What Shura had just preformed was no easy feat. But a way to explain it you would have to go back to when they were outside of Nanohana and Shura was reading her black book on the ship.

The name of this display basically translates into 'burst of light'. What the book explains this to be is a burst of energy released from inside of a world jumper in order to save them in dire situations and it also heals them of their fatal wounds. It's a pretty handy for most world jumpers. However this can only be activated when the world jumper is near death and is submerged in water and has a burning desire to stay in that world.

With all this achieved, the energy is released from inside the world jumper. And depending on what they are intending on doing will be the effects of the surge of energy.

Like Shura for example, her burning desire is to kill Miss New Year. Therefore, the burst of energy has a destructive element to it. Now, I know what you're thinking. If Minato had plopped Shura into water when she was dying in the last world she would've lived right?

Wrong, Shura did have a desire to stay in that world with Minato. But it wasn't a burning one. The emotion wasn't strong enough so she couldn't have stayed anyway.

In the end, Smoker let them go.

As the marines were chasing the Straw hats and Vivi Luffy shouted "Everyone! Let's head to Alubarna!"

"AYE!"


	19. Chapter 19

Amazing, that was the only thing that Robin thought when she saw what she saw riding away in a carriage with Miss New Year and Crocodile.

Crocodile looked over at the beam of light clearly interested as to what had caused it. But Miss New Year had advised him that staying in Rain Dinners any longer would've been wasteful and would've back tracked the plan.

Robin looked over at Miss New Year's face to see what her expression was, and it was quite amusing to say the least. Her hair was disarray and her jaw hung low and wide open in clear shock as to what she saw. However, before Crocodile could catch her in the act of preforming this expression, she quickly recovered and regained her bearings.

Robin smiled then turned back to the window as the beam faded, she wondered faintly had **she** been the one to cause that.

"_Speed, Strength and Ability mean nothing eh? Then how about the power of the Gods…?"_

Robin was surprised the girl had not simply killed her with the thunder clouds that she had summoned up. No, Shura simply used the lighting to stun Robin rather than kill her. She had been frazzled when some of the millions had found her on that building top and awoke her.

"Stop the carriage." Crocodile suddenly demanded of the driver, who of course stopped as ordered.

The two women kept quiet but looked over at the man questionably as if to ask, what was he doing?

Crocodile just wordlessly got out and then told the driver to go on without him.

"My, that was unexpected." Robin suddenly spoke up after a few moments. Miss New Year shot a dark glare at her; Robin merely smiled "That girl is going to kill you." She stated calmly in an almost eerie way, "She's a lot stronger than what you think; your confidence in your strength is foolish and ungrounded." Robin went on, and then Miss New Year spoke up.

"Oh and you have facts to back up your statement that she'll be able to kill me?" She snarled at the burnet, Miss All Sunday chuckled. "I saw rage in her eyes when you burnt that picture. Had, you not had burnt it. You could've lived. But now she'll hunt you down to the ends of this world just to kill you." Robin said simply, she knew the rage behind Shura's eyes.

It held the same emotions she felt at Ohara, everything that ever meant anything to her burned right before her eyes. All because she knew how to read ancient texts, Robin personally had no interest in killing the man who killed her childhood.

But given the chance, to make him feel the pain she has felt over the years. Well, she'd be tempted to do it.

But, she probably wouldn't. No, what Robin was doing in _**their**_ remembrance is decoding what the world government doesn't want decoded.

That's how Robin would get her revenge.

"They're getting away!" A marine shouted chasing after the straw hat crew, within the large crowd of them. "Go after them!" Another shouted "There they are!" "Get them" They all shouted running past Smoker who just watched the back of Shura become smaller and smaller.

Smoker should've realized what Shura said was true, although he knew it'd sound poetically cheesy trying to keep Shura in the marines was trying to keep a wild animal caged. It wasn't a good idea, and one day that animal would get free itself and run off.

And that's what Shura did, she got free and ran off with other people just as wild as she was. Though Shura was something that Smoker never knew existed and seemed to have unlimited power, Smoker didn't care to him Shura was just Shura and that's what she'll always be. He could only hope that one day he could see her again.

'_Maybe when she's older,'_ Smoker blinked in shock at the thought that slipped into his mind. "She's been rubbing off on me too much." Smoker said turning slightly pink at his perverted thought.

Then a marine ran back from the group to see why Smoker was just standing there and not chasing after the pirate crew that took Shura.

"Captain! You're not going to go after them?" he questioned confused, Smoker looked down after he couldn't see Shura anymore and said "I'm not going to go after them, I'm tired." He answered "Tired?" The marine questioned shocked, "Oi," Smoker said before the marine could say anything else "Yes?" The marine said standing at attention "Call off the chase; we won't be able to catch them now." He said before heading over to the last remaining railing and leaning on it.

"We're going to regroup here." He stated "And contact headquarters; have them order all warships in the vicinity of the Arabasta kingdom to alter course and head here immediately." Smoker ordered of the marine, who then said "You're calling for reinforcements? But captain I don't know how the bosses will like the idea of you calling for a bunch of warships for just a few pirates." The marine said uncertainty to Smoker.

Smoker turned around and said in response "Sense when do I care about what the bosses think?" Smoker barked at the poor innocent marine, who was now shaking in fear "Oh… Y-Yes sir! Right away!" he shouted before running off before Smoker took the brunt of his anger out on him and begun chasing after the other marines calling for them to come back.

Back with the straw hats, they were running through the city trying to get away from the marines and to Alubarna as soon as possible.

"Hey, don't tell me we're supposed to run away the way to Alubarna!" Usopp shouted raspy from running so much and what happened only a few minutes before.

"To be honest I could do that if I really tried." Shura said in a matter of fact tone, Usopp then shot her a dirty look. "You blew up a casino with _pure energy_, you **control** fire and lightening, and you **walk** on water. You could do **WHATEVER** you want." He snapped as he ran as fast as he could.

"Oh, Eyelashes!" Nami called for the camel, "Where is he?" She questioned just as she said that Chopper came up on a giant crab.

Everyone stared in amazement, Luffy wanted to eat it, Usopp was afraid of it, Sanji was impressed that Chopper came back with something that could help them, and Nami was weary of it because of its shady looking face, Zoro looked like he usually does, and Shura well Shura was laughing at it.

"Why are you laughing? Chopper worked really hard to get this for us!" Nami shouted at Shura who was holding her stomach laughing. Chopper then said "Actually he's Eyelashes' friend, he was born in this city so he has friends all over Arabasta. But, they're all perverts."

Shura let out an even louder laugh. "Chopper, you went to Rain base and all you got was crabs~!" Shura blurted out laughing earning a whack on the head from Nami. "Honestly, you and Luffy are just alike you almost die and make us worry to death then you say something stupid like that!" Nami shouted angrily while Shura rubbed her head grinning still about her joke.

Vivi couldn't help but smile in amusement at this. Seeing this Shura was much better than seeing her die right in front of her.

Once everyone got onto the giant… Crab. Then it headed off.

Shura sat there on the crab still snickering "Crabs…" She mumbled giggling at her joke earning yet another hit upside the head by Nami. But just before Nami could say anything Vivi was pulled away by Crocodile's hook.

Vivi screamed in terror while everyone looked over in shock because they had been caught off guard by this move.

"STOP! Chopper!" Zoro shouted wanting Chopper to stop the crab before they went too far ahead that they couldn't get Vivi away from Crocodile's grip.

As the crab stopped, even though Luffy almost lost his balance he recovered quickly then yelled.

"It's him!" He growled then stretched over grabbing Crocodile's hook and throwing Vivi back on the crab and letting himself be pulled by Crocodile.

"Luffy!" Shura shouted shocked as Nami caught Vivi, "Hey Luffy!" Zoro shouted after making sure Vivi was okay. "That idiot!" Sanji snapped angry and worried about what Luffy had just done.

Vivi who had just fainted for a moment came to then realized what was going on and shouted as well. "Luffy-san!"

All the while Crocodile was pulling Luffy back to him, "You guys go on without me; I'll be fine by myself!" Luffy shouted, everyone sat there shocked at the captain's orders just as he landed on his head in the sand. "Make sure you get Vivi there safely! Get her back home! Make sure!" He ordered not even bothered by the fact that he had just landed head first in the sand with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

Everyone was taken aback by this order from the captain of their crew. Shura stood there staring at Luffy like he had lost his mind.

"Make sure okay?" He said again before Shura could even say anything.

"He's insane," Shura said too shocked for any other words than that. "Idiot." Zoro said mostly to himself, then came back to his senses then took charge of the situation. "Oi! Let's go Chopper! From here… Straight to Alubarna!" Zoro ordered the ship's doctor, whom of which nodded tear fully and said "Right. Got it." Then caused the crab to continue on, as he tried to hold back his tears "Let's go!" Chopper ordered the crab.

Shura stood there not really listening to Usopp complain about how Zoro better protect him now.

She just stood there staring at Luffy's slowly fading figure, _'Will he really be okay?'_ Shura thought actually worrying about Luffy's well-being. She didn't know how things were going to turn out now, everything seemed to be so messed up right now she didn't know up from down.

She was sure she had almost died back there, she surprisingly remembered it well.

Shura didn't fell a thing after being stabbed in the stomach; all she remembered was waking up in this strange field of grass at night. She remembered how cold she felt, but it wasn't a bad kind of cold.

She remembered turning around and seeing someone, she didn't remember what they looked like. All she remembered was seeing black silky fabric and a white face.

They didn't say anything; they just stood there staring at Shura who of course stared back wondering why they looked so filmier like she knew them. Or at least heard of what they looked like, she remembered them shaking their head as Shura reached out to them to pull them down to her level to see what they looked like.

Then after they shook their head Shura heard their voices, the straw hats and Smoker's voice.

They sounded worried, and scared. Shura remembered feeling surprised because she had forgotten all about them; she had been so consumed about finding out who that person was that she had forgotten why she was there.

Then she felt anger remembering her picture. Her picture of Minato, the only thing that helped her remember him and now it was gone because of her. Shura felt rage, pure unadulterated rage burn deep inside her.

Then the next thing she knew she was standing in a middle of a crater with Luffy coming down for her.

Shura sighed after Zoro made his speech then sat down once more.

Tanaka stood at the top of the sink hole that crocodile had made, sighing as the young man ran his fingers through is hair. "I better make this quick, Koenma won't like it if I stay here for too long." Tanaka said pulling out a staff and hitting it on the ground once, that caused the sand to go in reverse bringing Luffy back up to Tanaka.

"It's seriously uncanny how you two are so much alike." Tanaka said picking Luffy up and walking off with him. "Well, I better go get you patched up. Koenma might not like it very much though."

Back with the rest of the straw hats, Shura sneezed.

"Seriously, who could be talking about me at a time like this?" Shura mumbled rubbing her nose, Vivi over heard her and looked at her worriedly "I hope you aren't getting sick." She said only to be waved off by Shura. "Vivi, getting sick is the least of my worries." Shura said leaning onto on hand, Vivi nodded.

"Sorry, I forgot." She said feeling remorse for her simple comment that did more damage than what she originally thought.

Shura then looked over to Zoro who was using Eyelashes as a weight, and then at Usopp who even in the face of danger was lying like a dog.

After a few moments of sitting there watching everyone, Shura let out a whine "All this tension is hurting my stomach." She complained earning a glare from Zoro who muttered something and the only word Shura could make out was Minato.

Shura's light attitude suddenly turned sour, Nami mumbled about how stupid Zoro was for making that comment and Sanji was on standby to calm Shura down if she tried to kill Zoro.

"_What_ did you say?" Shura said rather calmly despite her expression, she decided to not to jump to conclusions before killing Zoro. Zoro then stared Shura straight and the eye and said "If the tension's bothering you so much then you can just go back to the last world to your precious Minato! I don't even see what's so special about him anyway." Zoro said causing Shura to become angry for a moment then Shura took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You really want to know why he's so special to me." Shura said staring Zoro then turning to everyone else "Well do you?!" Shura then shouted at everyone else, but she got no answer. "Minato is special to me because he was the first person to actually listen! Whether what I said was sarcastic or not, he listened! He wasn't just my boyfriend; he was my team mate, and my best friend! He didn't care about where I was from, he didn't care that I didn't come from a rich family like he did or that I'm not all that bright!" Shura shouted clearly upset and embarrassed to bring all this out into the open, she wasn't used to showing these kinds of feelings. But she felt she had to say this before she left for some reason.

"Shura-san-" Vivi said only to be silenced by Shura's glare, her glare almost said to Vivi 'I'm not done.' So the princess kept quiet.

Shura then took this as an okay to on. "Minato waited a whole week at my side while I was in a coma from poisoning. He didn't move once unless someone made him, and do you know how I repay him? How I show my gratitude for all the kindness that he gave to me. I DIE! I drop dead right in front of him during some _stupid_ festival that was important to him! And that picture was all I had to remember him by!" Shura said now with her head down crying "_Damnit_." She said rubbing her eyes "I got sand in my eyes." She mumbled giving a lame excuse for why she had cried suddenly.

Zoro could only stare in shock at what Shura had just said to him so blatantly, now he understood why Shura was so angry when that picture was damaged. Why she had guarded it with every ounce of her being up until now. Shura didn't want to forget, it was so clear now. Zoro glanced down at his most prized sword. It was just like he didn't want to forget ether, both he and Shura wanted to remember.

Apart of Zoro wanted to hit himself until he bled because of what he had said. Because now, he understood.

The rest of the ride to the capital was silent and as they reached the outside of the city everything was oddly solemn.

Shura stood there with her new found friends and Usopp around her and growled.

"Ugh! What's up with this sad thing! You know what! I hate every last one of you guys. Sanji you're a pervert with a small dick! Nami you're a bitch end of story. Vivi you're whiny and need to realize that you can't handle everything on your own. Zoro you're a pretentious ass, Chopper you're a freak of nature and should be shot because of that and Usopp." She said stopping on Usopp who stared at her along with everyone else. "I hate you." Shura said causing everyone to become completely confused "Tell Luffy he's an idiot, and **fuck** you all. Shura out! Peace!" Shura said before walking away from the group only to be chased after by Chopper and hugged.

"Shura I'll miss you." He said as Shura stood there. "L…Let go. I…I don't like sad goodbyes, so hate me for a little bit. Okay?" Shura said turning around with tears welling up in her eyes. Chopper smiled tearing up as well and nodded. "O-okay!" he said before letting go and running back to the group. If Shura had turned around to look at the group. She would've seen Zoro just staring straight ahead with the usual look he had, Sanji crying as he held onto Nami about missing Shura-Chawn already, Vivi waving with a sad smile. Chopper clinging onto Usopp crying his eyes out and Usopp with an annoyed look on his face because Shura said she hated him.

The Straw Hats knew one thing despite Shura trying desperately to turn her leaving into something sour. They were going to miss her and looking for one piece wasn't going to be the same without her.

"Shura-Chawn!" Sanji shouted trying to go after Shura but was held back by Nami as he wailed and cried tears.

But it wasn't that Shura was leaving that hurt the straw hats the most. It was that, even if they called her name. She didn't even look back at them.

Nami frowned at the sight of her retreating figure quietly. She should've realized all a long what Shura had been trying to do to them.

She was trying her best to make them hate her, to make them happy that she was going to leave.

That's what Nami tried to do not too long ago. She tried to make everyone she cared for hate her so she could do what was best for everyone in silence.

Nami's thoughts were on depressing thoughts for only a few moments until Luffy's face popped into her mind. A smile cracked the mask of that frown instantly.

That's right…

If anyone could reach across the edges of space and time to still have a connection to someone it'd be Luffy, and if Luffy was their captain, the straw hats captain, than surely it didn't matter if Shura was leaving. It didn't matter at all.

Once nakama, always nakama.

Miss New Year stood on top of a building awaiting for the world jumper to appear, she knew that the girl would be able to find her, she had already managed that once. So she didn't have to make much of a scene about it in order for their long awaited fight to commence.

But in the back of New Year's mind a little voice inside of her screamed for her to get out of this world while she still could. That voice shouted quietly about the monstrous display that the girl had made only hours before.

Not only that but the voice had brought up what that Robin woman had said.

"_She's going to kill you." _ Katherine scoffed quietly, as if that child of all people could manage to kill her. She was much more powerful than her! So much more.

However, as much as she hated to admit it. She was quiet frightened when the girl had charged at her like an animal out for blood. She shuddered a bit at the thoughts of what could've possibly had happened if Crocodile hadn't stopped the girl.

Shaking such weak thoughts away New Year went back to surveying the horizon for the girl so she could get this over with.

Finally when New Year spotted her, she folded her arms waiting for the girl to jump onto the building then begin her monologue, but much to New Year's surprise, Shura just walked past as if she didn't even notice her on top of that building.

New Year's eye twitched slightly at this, "HEY!" She shouted loudly trying to get her oppinate's attention. But Shura didn't respond to her rather loud shout.

Growling lowly to herself, the red haired woman jumped down to cut off the other girl's path.

Once landing in front of the other female, Shura blinked curiously then took a step back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" New Year shouted at Shura who seemed a bit bewildered at the moment.

"Wha-…?" Shura questioned curiously wondering why this weird woman was yelling at her. New Year stared at Shura for a moment then sighed. "You don't recognize me do you?" She said leaning back and folding her arms with a eyebrow cocked quizzically.

Shura blinked then held her hands in front of her "Hey if this is one of these things were you claim some bastard kid of yours is mine I'll let you know lady I'm a chick!" She said as if that had actually happened to her before.

"Oh for the love of-!" New Year shouted face palming "I'm the woman who burnt the picture of your boyfriend!" She shouted as Shura stared at her for a long moment then Shura shouted "Crazy cat lady!" As if she had finally recognized her.

New Year's eye twitched dramatically at this, why of all people in this world her opponent had to be this **IDIOT**!

Sighing roughly New Year then opened her mouth to say something but she didn't get a chance to when Shura's fist met her face sending New Year launching about five feet away.

"I've got to admit I didn't recognize you at first. However, that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kill you." Shura said with a disturbingly blank face, New Year stared up at Shura with an unsure look on her face wondering to herself what she had could've possibly unleashed when she burnt that picture.

With a crack to her knuckles Shura then closed in upon the older woman who sat there helplessly.

"Ah~! I feel so much better now!" Luffy shouted with a stretch as Tanaka stared a him unamused. "I'm happy you feel that way." Tanaka said despite the look on his face clearly stated that he was very much unhappy at the moment.

"Hey, Mikkō-sha-san (Stowaway-san) what's wrong?" Luffy said earning another twitched from Tanaka. "Koenma is so going to be pissed with me for this!" He suddenly shouted grabbing his head in obvious fear of this Koenma.

"Ko-emma? Who's that?" Luffy questioned as Tanaka cringed at the butchering of his boss's name. "A God, an all-powerful fire and brim stone God that will KILL me once he finds out what I've done!" Tanaka shouted falling to his knees as Luffy stood there and picked his noise.

"What's that Mikkō-sha?" He questioned seemly uninterested in the actual reason but asked anyway. Tanaka glanced over his shoulder than cringed in disgust. "For some reason or another I had a lapse of sanity and helped you." He said as Luffy stared at him for a moment and then laughed. "You're weird!" He said laughing and pointing at Tanaka who was unamused.

"You think you can defeat me world jumper?!" Katharine shouted at Shura charging at her and throwing punches. Shura dodged and then said "Obviously you haven't known me too long. Anyone who knows me well knows I don't think!" Shura shouted kicking her in the chest. This sent the woman back a bit and Shura stared at her with fierce eyes "And it's not about whether I win or lose. It's about standing over your cold dead body." Shura said with eyes as sharp as knives and trust me, if looks could kill. Dear Katy here, well, she'd already be dead.

New Year then stood up and reach into her shirt as Shura stared at her oddly. "What are you… Doing?" Shura questioned kind of not wanting to know what New Year was doing at that moment then New Year pulled out a Cat o' Nine tails. Shura stared at her for a moment and then said.

"Maybe you don't know this but, I'm not into chicks, let alone the whole M and S thing." Shura said as New Year's face turned red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT IT'S FOR!" She screamed in embarrassment as Shura scratched her cheek. "Maybe I should get an adult. I feel as though my innocence is in danger." She mumbled only to have New Year go after her with the whip. Shura's face then turned pale and she ran away. "I NEED AN ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!" She screamed running away from New Year who was screaming at her to get back there so she could beat her to death.

However the way she had worded it only made Shura run faster. "I do not want! I do not want!" Shura shouted with tears brimming up in her eyes.

In retrospect, maybe the cat o nine tails wasn't the best choice as a weapon to fight against a pervert like Shura.

But hindsight is 20-20 after all.

Shura jumped into a crate to hide from the now suddenly rape-astic Miss New Year. Shura sighed in relief taking a deep breath for a moment. She had to figure out a way to kill her without ending up in an awkward situation like that again.

"Curse my good looks." Shura mumbled when suddenly the crate around her exploded.

"_**Found you**_." New Year said with a crazed look in her eyes. Shura gulped then shot off before New Year could hit her with the whip.

New Year ran after her as well, Shura raced through the entire capital city with New Year chasing after her.

She ran across the way when Nami was fighting with Miss Double Finger. "Sh-Shura?" Nami questioned curiously as Double finger had a similar look on her face when she seen New Year.

"Out of my way! This bitch is trying to make me her bitch!" Shura shouted running away as New Year shouted "I'm going to claw your eyes out and cut out your tongue!"

"I'm not into that!" Shura shouted with rivers of tears coming out of her eyes. Nami stared at the scene before her as Double Finger sighed. "Co-worker?" She questioned as Nami nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Two is like that sometimes as well." She said feeling Nami's pain at the moment.

Shura tried to hide in several ways and in several places.

She pretended she was a statute which worked for about five seconds, she transformed into someone else which worked a little bit until she slipped up and New year found out. She even tried the thing where you stand behind someone and move every time they try to look behind them which only served to make her angrier.

"Stop running you little bitch!" New Year shouted at Shura "If this keeps up I'll use my posion on you like last time!" She shouted at Shura who stopped and then turned around.

"What did you say?" She questioned as New Year smirked "I made the posion that killed you in your last world. Don't you find it a bit odd that they weren't able to find an antidote but needed to kill off each spore one by one?" She said as Shura seethed.

"You made the posion that killed me?" She questioned as New Year nodded. "You made the posion that killed me and took me away from Minato?!" Shura screamed with her anger rekindled, she almost instantly forgot about why she was running before. All she wanted was blood.

Shura walked over and grabbed New Year, "You took me away from Minato! You caused me to die in front of him like that?!" She screamed throwing New Year into a building "**YOU MADE ME BREAK HIS HEART!" **Shura screeched charging at her like a angered bull. New Year stood up only to receive a head in the stomach from Shura as she sent her through the walls of each building.

Once they ran out of walls Shura landed on top of New Year and began beating her face in and choking her as she slammed her head on the ground.

"**WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! THEY WON'T EVEN FIND THE BODY!" **Shura screamed in animalistic fury that made her sound like she was demonically possessed.

New Year for the first time in her life, actually feared for her life at that very moment of time.

It seemed in order to get out of this situation she needed to do something and fast.


	20. Chapter 20 The End

New Year feared for her life at that very moment of time, and that very moment of time consisted of her neck being held in the grip of a crazed teen girl who was out for blood as she bashed New Year's head into the ground.

New Year was in immense pain at that very moment and could barely hear have of the things that Shura was growling out that she'd do to her. She faintly heard something about a ladle, women's clothing, and someone named Smoker, a hammer, a barrel of monkeys and a shot gun through her pain.

She clearly needed to do something to get out of this position and then she'd have a fighting chance. New Year then was punched in the face so hard that it turned her head and she looked and saw the sand.

Sand! Of course! It was playing dirty but, she needed to get out of it. So reaching over and grabbing a hand full of sand she then threw it in Shura's face before she blacked out.

Shura tumbled back now with sand in her eyes and some in her lungs, New Year scrambled out from under Shura and laughed as loudly as she could after being choked and said.

"T-That did not hurt at all weakling! You may have had the upper hand for a small time however that will not happen anymore!" The red haired woman proclaimed as Shura rubbed her eyes trying to get the sand out. "For I am one of the strongest out of all of my people!" New Year proclaimed getting more and more confident as moments passed by.

Shura slowly stood up trying not to fall over because of her lack of sight. "You really think that I give a flying **_FUCK_** about that?!" Shura shouted at New Year with her eyes squinted shut. Shura gave another wipe to her eyes and then she opened them. New Year stepped back and then sputtered out "Y-Yo-You sh-should!"

Shura glared harshly at her, "I don't, what do care about is the constant grief and guilt of which I've felt ever sense I've arrived here. That very thing has been eating away at my insides of ages now! But… Now that I've found who's responsible for this. I can take at least some pleasure in knowing that I'm going to make something eats you alive from the inside as well!" Shura shouted with her a flame with wrath that could match the merciless eyes of a demon.

New Year's eyes widened in horror as Shura thrust her hands forward in a claw like motion gripping onto her chest and her stomach and Shura said this, "Die, you bitch. **_Kanzenchōaku: Zaiaku-kan no hebi!_**"

Shura then left go as Miss New Year stood there for a moment feeling fine until, she let out a blood curling scream and collapsed to the ground. Shura stood there and watched as she saw the snakes ravage New Year from under the skin. Normally she would be frightened and disgusted but oddly enough in this case she was rather, fascinated by it.

"Pl-Pleas..Please. He…Help me!" New Year begged holding on to the last strands of life in her body as she was being eaten alive by these snakes. Shura smiled and leaned down "Beg for it like a little bitch you are." She said as New Year teared up "PLEASE!" She begged screaming as Shura smiled then said "Hell no." as New Year's eyes widened in horror. "But I ca-an tell you about the people who sent me!" She exclaimed as Shura chuckled amused at the begging of a dying dog. "Don't care." She said and then New Year let out one final scream and then she was dead. Shura stood up straight and sighed roughly.

She didn't like the fact that she had just killed someone, however. She could justify it and say she was an avenger of her own blood being shed, seeing how her next of kin was obviously unable to do it.

Shura stood there staring at the blood spot in the sand were New Year's body used to be and then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ha~ sometimes I scare myself! I hate getting that mad!" Shura said to herself then she looked at her hand which was glowing bright gold. "Looks like it's time to leave." Shura said as the world around her became white as a blank sheet of paper. "Strange…" Shura said then she turned around and saw Luffy and this time, it was the real Luffy.

"Shura?" Luffy said looking around as Shura blinked "What are you doing here? I'm getting ready to jump!" Shura exclaimed as Luffy shrugged. "Dunno." Shura then sighed but shrugged as well. She might as well use this as a chance to say goodbye.

"Hey Luffy," Shura said catching Luffy's attention as he looked around scratching his head swearing up and down he had just finished fighting the "Stupid banana crocodile man." "What?" Luffy questioned turning to Shura who smiled at his stupidity.

She knew very well it would be something she missed about this world. "You know I'm going to leave this world right?" Shura said as Luffy tilted his head to the side curiously. "That means I can't be your nakama anymore." Shura deadpanned as Luffy stared at her then hit her on the head. "Hey!" Shura exclaimed as Luffy said "Baka Shura, of course we're still going to be nakama!" He said as Shura rubbed her head. "I meant I can't sail with you!" Shura exclaimed with tears on the rim of her eyes. Luffy had just hit a sore spot own her head.

"Just because you're not on the ship doesn't mean we can't be nakama." Luffy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Shura sighed "Touché." She said admitting defeat to Luffy's logic. Luffy then smiled at Shura "I guess this means goodbye then!" He announced as Shura grinned back and grabbed his hand. "How about see you later?" Shura suggested as Luffy grinned gripping her hand tightly.

"See you later then!" He said as Shura nodded "Oh Luffy, when I see you again I'm kicking your ass for messing with my bag again!" Shura shouted as Luffy faded slowly and Luffy laughed "I'll be looking forward to it!" He shouted as distance seemed to grow larger between the two kindred spirits.

Shura smiled happy that this ending in her time in this world wasn't heart breaking. But rather heartwarming, and she slowly closed her eyes as darkness surrounded her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always with the other endings to the stories to this series, keep a look out on my profile page on what anime I'm going to do next.<strong>

**Until Next Time!  
>Shura Olkit Random<br>**


End file.
